Bailey in Sailor Moon Continuum!
by bopdog111
Summary: *this is an unofficial story that is the sequel of the secret battle in Tashasaurous' Truth of Nightmares* After the ultimate victory against both villains Reacas Ilzarbella, and Ultimecia, Bailey Brassell is in a world where Serena and everyone needs to help him get his way home. Meanwhile a being wants to kill him. *set after A New Destiny, and Sailor Moon: Truth of Nightmares*
1. Meeting the group!

**This is the sequel of SM: Truth of Nightmares-Secret Battle by Tashasaurous. This is five chapters each between my In World series' protagonist Bailey Brassell, and Tashasaurous' Sailor Moon Space Time Continuum protagonists Sailor Moon, Sora, Sakura, Ash everyone else. This is an unofficial story thank you, and this is set after Sailor Moon Truth of Nightmares, and after A New Destiny which is yet to come out. ENJOY!**

* * *

We find our boy Bailey Brassell, with his two sisters Cassie, and Madison. It was over three hours since they defeated Caesar Regulado, also known as Reacas Ilzarbella for good. Finally the evil villain that they have been destined to defeat was finally killed. And his soul is now suffering a most well deserved punishment... suffering by multiple stuffed animals, and angels that all bad guys hate. Now they are relaxing with their selected soul mates.

Cisna from Balandor which Bailey chose, Reks from Dalmasca which is Cassie's choice since they have Sebastian, and finally Teepo from McNeil Village who Madison chose. The others just said their goodbyes and left off. They promise they will meet each other again one-day, and until that day comes they will celebrate.

"You know I actually felt bad for Caesar." Madison said in sympathy.

"Madi?" Cassie asked surprised to her. "Why?"

"I thought we would be able to negotiate things of peace, and he can be our friend." Madison admitted.

Bailey told her, "I wish there was a way that can happen. But Caesar can't change. His Heart has been in the Darkness for far too long. Without the Relics we would never defeat him."

"Yeah gladly. Do you think those three were supposed to combine into something? I have been wondering that." Cassie asked looking at the Blue Incorruptus Badge which was her relic of the Darkness.

"Now that you mention it yeah. I wonder what it will be." Bailey said looking at the little jewel sphere known as the Shikon Jewel the relic of the Twilight.

Madison looked at the tear drop shaped gem known as the Venus Tear the relic of the light and suggested "It can be even more powerful than Caesar himself."

"Like a God?" Bailey said with a teasing smile.

"Impossible." Cassie replied with a shook of her head. "We already are."

"Well whatever it is I think it was supposed to be Dormant." Madison guessed.

"Dormant yes possible no." Bailey confirmed before adding sadly, "Isaiah, Dre, JT, Bailey, Keyshun... all gone."

He remembered his dead friends that were killed by the villain before they achieved this victory. He wished their was someway for them to come back but they know it's not possible.

"Stupid Caesar I'm glad we have gotten rid of that bastard." Cassie growled remembering his friends didn't deserve this as Bailey nodded in agreement.

Suddenly The Shikon No Tama started to glow along with the Venus Tear.

"Whoa." Madison muttered with Bailey blinking.

"What in the...?" Bailey muttered before the Blue Incorruptus Badge started to give out a glow. Bailey started to glow until the relics surrounded him and spin around as Madison asked panicking "Oni-Chan what's happening!?"

"I don't know!" Bailey yelled back as he glows. Cassie screamed her brother's name before he and the relics disappeared.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Sailor Moon Realm of Light...Three weeks after the events of "Sailor Moon: Truth of Nightmares"..._

Serena stretched out her arms as she just finished signing up paperwork through this week's somewhat easy task as her duties as one of the current rulers of Duloc in the Fairytale world. She'd also been busy in writing letters to her friends in other worlds for a few invites of a special occusion despite that she and everyone else would have to wait for another few months before something special was about to happen. All she could say was that she was very excited.

It's been three weeks since she and her friends and family had ultimately defeated Ultimecia, the evil sorceress who wanted to gain the power of the Time Compression. Now that Ultimecia was gone for good, the Sailor Team and their allies and friends from the Multiverse-AKA: the Kingdom Hearts Universe, can finally relax and expect great peace ahead of them, especially since Serena, Mickey and Loran along with Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainborough, Yuffic Kisaragi and Cid Highwind regained their memories.

The very thing that Serena was excited for was because Ellie was indeed pregnant thanks to Merlin and Amy confirming it.

Now she was busy writing letters to her very dear and close friends in Disney Castle, Destiny Islands and Radiant Garden for an invite for them to join her and the rest of the Sailor Team on a three week vacation in the near future.

Only problem was, Serena had no idea where to do to for a special holiday since Earth seemed too simple these days. Other worlds were out of question. The somewhat Dream Festival Disney Town has once every year isn't supposed to start in five months time, and going to the beach on Destiny Island didn't seem much of a holiday for Sora, Riku and Kairi either. Twilight Town was just visited before, so there was no point in going there either.

Sighing, Serena leaned back slightly in her chair and stared at the ceiling in her and Darien's room. Darien was out with Fiona to find a birthday present for their mother, former Queen Lilian to send to Far Far Away. Everyone else were busy right now, so Serena had spend the last few hours trying to figure out a place to take her family and friends to for the much needed vacation.

"Rats." Serena grumbled as she clasped her hands behind her head. "I wish there was a new world none of us have been to we can go to without worrying so much of anything."

Just then, she noticed something at the corner of her eye which made her turn her head and blinked in confusion when something shiny began to appear in the sky like a star, only it was getting a bit bigger and bigger.

"Huh? I wonder what that is." She wondered to herself, standing up and approached the balcony to investigate.

Soon she started to hear something coming closer. Something that sounds like... screaming?

"Uh..." Serena muttered, until she realized that the scream was coming from the light and from it was...a person who was falling from it and straight towards her!

"LOOK OUT!"

Unable to avoid the only thing Serena can do was cry out.

BAM!

She, and who bumped into her collapse to the ground as a groaning mess.

"Owie..." The Moon Princess mumbled while her eyes swirled comically(anime style) while the person who landed on top of her sat up slowly, holding a hand to his forehead.

"Man, what a rough ride." He grumbled to himself.

"That sure isn't the way I want to celebrate." He added groaning in some type of accent sounding a lot like a man before he sees Serena, and sees their position, "Oh uh sorry! I didn't mean too do that! Are-Are you alright?"

Without asking he helped her up to her feet. Surprise that a stranger who looked no older than she was but sounded like a full adult helped her up, Serena could only blink and thought, _'Huh? Where'd he come from?'_

Aloud, she replied, "Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Where'd you fall from? A Witch's broom or a Dragon or a UFO or something?"

"I-I don't know actually." The stranger answered rubbing his head. "Last thing I remember were the three Relics surrounded me fast, and suddenly I vanished."

"...Say what? Three Relics? I don't understand." Serena blinked, wondering what these three relics this guy was talking about. In her mind, the only relics she was aware off were Chimchar's Relic Fragment and the Relic Book which both lead to Temporal Tower in the Pokemon World.

"Yeah I didn't expect you too." The stranger admitted to her before looking around seemingly surprised, "Hey wait a minute..."

He walked around the room seeing things that looked royal but doesn't seem to recognize any of it. The more he looked, the more realized that it was completely new to him, because he realized he was in a royal bedroom, and the balcony overlooked most of the Kingdom and even the fields and forests outside.

"Um...where am I, exactly?" He asked.

"This is Duloc, in the FairyTale world." Serena replied, before flinching as she realized her mistake. "Wait, you don't know that yet, do you?"

"A new world?" The stranger asked surprised, "I do know of the different worlds, and the laws stuff like that. I travel to many of them in my time but those without the memories of my past experiences..."

He soon thinks about his time, and soon said, "I think the relics brought me here for some kind of reason."

"Hold on a sec. You travel to different worlds? How come my friends and I never saw you in our travels?" Serena asked, surprised herself. Whoever this stranger was, it was clear that he had memory problems in the past up until a certain point, and whatever these relics that brought him here were, suddenly she felt that something else was about to happen.

 _'Ugh, oh great. Don't tell me there's gonna be problems in the Realm of Light again. I just got over Ultimecia.'_ Serena complained in her mind.

"I don't know. Most likely I been to worlds that Catrine takes me, and my sisters to." the stranger answered not seemly sure before realizing, "Oh sorry I never got your name."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that." Serena apologized before introducing herself, "I'm Serena; Serena Tsukino Matthiews, also known as Sailor Moon, leader of the Sailor Team, and one of the current rulers of Duloc."

She then tilted her head slightly and asked, "So um, who're you?"

"Name's Bailey Micheal Scott Brassell." the stranger introduced bowing slightly, "My real name is Inuakio, and half-Demon son of the great Inutaisho but please call me Bailey, and I am the King of Balandor."

"Uh, Bailey Micheal Scott Brassell...Inuakio, half-demon son of who and King of Bal-what?" Serena tried to memorize what Bailey just said, and realized that she couldn't and was slightly dumbfounded. "Would your kingdom be another world? I know I've never heard of it, let alone been there before."

"Yeah most likely." Bailey answered seemly getting that. "Especially since the only creatures in Balandor are the Papitaurs."

"Papi-what now?" Serena blinked, before shaking her head, "Uh, never mind. So um, which universe did you come from? The Multiverse or this one? Because none of the worlds I've been to had your world as far as I can tell, and I've seen so many creatures and met many people I've kinda lost track, apart from the Heartless and the Nobodies."

"Well..." Bailey thought it over before answering, "Well apart from facing Dragons, a hand-full of Gods, tough demons, Lords of the Darkness, a war loving Senator, a money grubbing cowboy, some strong Ghosts, and finally a crazy manic who me, and my sisters stopped for good I say somewhere along the line."

Serena sweatdropped. "Whoa, that's a lot. But, I haven't heard of any of that and none of the worlds heard that either and surely Yen Sid would've known."

"Huh? Who's Yen Sid?" Bailey asked, blinking.

"He's a powerful Sorcerer and he knows tons of stuff." Serena replied, before an idea popped into her head. "Hey, maybe he can help out with how you got here!"

"He can?" Bailey asked surprised. "He must sound like quite an ex-pert."

He side-tracked when he caught some light, and turned over seeing three glowing items, and widen his eyes walking over.

"The three relics." Bailey said in awe.

"Those are the three Relics?" Serena asked, noticing the objects that Bailey picked up and held carefully in his hands.

"Yep, they sure are. I wonder why they're glowing like this, though." He replied.

"Well, Yen Sid would surely know. But first, I gotta make a call to someone who can come and pick us up so we can head over to the Tower." Serena replied.

But as she was about to dial on her Universal Commicator, it beeped itself which meant that someone was calling her. So she answered immediately, wondering who it was.

"Hi-ya, Serena! Are ya' busy?" It was Mickey and he was calling from Disney Castle in the Multiverse.

Serena nearly laughed, before stopping herself and replied, "Hey, Your Majesty. I was just about to call you. A guy named Bailey just appeared in my room from another world and I was wondering if you can take us to Yen Sid's Tower."

"Sure! Actually, that's kinda the reason why I called ya'. Master Yen Sid wants all of us including Loran, Sora and Riku to head over there for somethin' very important. He didn't say why, but he sensed that somebody with a kind spirit and strong power appeared from somewhere pretty far away, even from the Realms of Light and Darkness." Mickey replied.

Serena blinked, before gazing at Bailey and then back to Mickey, saying, "Wonder this could mean? I'll tell the others and we'll meet up soon."

"Gotcha. Donald, Goofy and I will pick up Sora and Riku first and then we'll come meet ya's in Twilight Town. Think ya' can get there?" Mickey said.

"Will do. See ya'." Serena replied before hanging up.

Bailey placed the three relics in his inventory bag, and asked "So where's Yen Sid at?"

"At the Mysterious Tower. The two ways to get there are flying through the Gummiship from anywhere, or from Twilight Town riding the 'Ghost' Train. But since the train isn't running and none of us have a clue how to get there on our own, we have to head over to Twilight Town and wait for King Mickey, Donald and Goofy to pick us up." Serena replied.

"Twilight Town? A town where Twilight lives at?" Bailey asked thinking about a different kind of Twilight.

"Not exactly." Serena replied, not knowing what Bailey was thinking. "I think it's called that because of the pretty Sunset."

"Sunset... Well it does show the beginning of Night, and the ending of Day. Kind of the same as Twilight made from the Light, and the Dark." Bailey said thinking it over, "Oh why are we standing here? We better head to Twilight Town, and wait for those three."

"Yeah, good idea. But first, I gotta call everyone else and then we'll teleport to Twilight Town." Serena nodded in agreement.

She led Bailey out of the room just as Darien, Rini and Lusie were approaching.

"Hey, Meatball head." Serena's husband greeted, before noticing that she had company and blinked in great confusion and surprise. "Huh? Who's this, and where did he come from?"

Their future-daughter(Rini) and future-granddaughter(Lusie) took notice of Bailey as well and shared Darien's surprised look.

"Oh, uh...uh, Darien, Rini, Lusie...This is Bailey. He sorta crash landed from another world into our room and three relics he has somehow brought him here." Serena replied, awkwardly and sheepishly.

"You came from another world?" Rini asked, surprised while her future-daughter blinked in confusion.

"One that has giant Knights controlled by our souls, and fighting Dragons, Gigas, and a God of Destruction." Bailey answered before turning to Darien sternly, "Did you just insult Serena?"

Serena patted Bailey on the shoulder and ensured him with a smile, "Relax, I used to hate it when he called me Meatball head when we first met, but that was before we both got our memories back two years ago and I've gotten used to it. In fact, Darien, Raye, and my other friends are the only ones who can call me that because I like it."

"It's a very long story." Darien added, a bit more nervously.

"Giant knights controlled by your souls?" Rini asked, before turning to Serena and asked her, "Serena, how did he get here?"

"That's the problem." Serena replied, "I was about to call King Mickey when he called and asked if we can all meet up with him, Donald, Goofy, Sora and Riku at Twilight Town so that they can take us to Yen Sid for something very important. I figured that the Sorcerer could help with how Bailey got here."

"Guess that means Piplup, Chimchar, Donkey, Max, Crash and Eddie aren't gonna like this." Lusie sighed, disappointed but she and Rini both knew that this was important.

Rini nodded in agreement, "I'm sure Grovyle won't mind that we have to delay our plans to explore the Forest in Far Far Away. Piplup, Chimchar and Max should be okay about it and Donkey will be fine after a little bit."

She then groaned in dismay with a huge sweatdrop, adding, "It's Crash and Eddie I'm worried about."

"Well sorry bout that... I have to deal with a lot of bullies in my times of school to which they insult each other, playfully hitting each other, and other stuff. I take stuff involving violence very seriously, and thought their actually hurting each other when they hit. And I only hit people when it's necessary when they say profanity, and other stuff involving bullying." Bailey explained to them.

"Understandable." Darien replied with a nod. "I never hurt Serena, but well...it's complicated, especially since I never meant to be mean to her."

"And back then, I'd just ignore those comments. Then again, I was a lot more of a whiner, twice as clumsy and a total whimp two years ago." Serena laughed.

"You're still like that most of times." Rini pointed out teasingly.

"Who asked you!?" Serena pouted, before she and Rini both growled and made for a growling contest and bickering like sisters like they normally did. Darien and Lusie both sweatdropped in exasperation.

"Hey, you shouldn't be fighting." Bailey pointed out.

"This is normal for them. It'll be over in a minute or two, but they're really close. They just act more like sisters here in the present." Lusie ensured him with an embarrassed smile.

Soon they calmed down after this.

"Okay. So should we head to Twilight Town now?" Bailey asked them calmly.

"Yeah." Serena nodded.

It wasn't long before she and Darien made calls to the rest of the Sailor Team while Rini called on her and Lusie's friends of Team MoonFriendShip before they all gathered outside of the Duloc Castle after Serena and Darien made sure the Kingdom would be fine and under care by the Duke until they got back. Shrek wasn't too happy about it, and neither was Manny, but they didn't complain.

So it wasn't long before the Sailor Team and Bailey teleported to Twilight Town in the Multiverse where they waited for the arrival of five of their friends from this Universe. They waited just outside of the Train Station.

Bailey stared at the Sunset as he admitted, "You know I honestly forgotten what a Sunset looks, feels, and helping it is. Yeah this definitely shows the time of Twilight in a Day."

"Uh, what?" Donkey asked, puzzled.

"Did you end up lost in the Realm of Darkness or something?" Ash asked, guessing that based on Bailey's comment, the latter must have.

"Pika?" Pikachu echoed, once again perched on Ash's shoulder.

"Nah. Just all the time facing bad guys, and never given a chance to admire most of Sunsets have gotten me side-tracked." Bailey answered.

"I know what you mean." Loran, having come to visit after wandering around Duloc area for a while, muttered. "So much happened that I didn't get the chance to relax until after Ultimecia three weeks ago."

"Yeah, facing bad guys really doesn't give you the time to take a break." Ash agreed, placing his hands behind his head.

"Especially nasty ones like Xemnas and Organization XIII." Manny grumbled, shuddering slightly at those memories of facing against the Nobodies.

Bailey then looked at the Shikon Jewel as he sees an image of himself but wearing a black cloak while wielding Lost Memory on it as he muttered, "Xaylieb."

"Xay-what now?" Crash asked, dumbfounded.

"Just like this Universe, the one I come from also has what you call Heartless, and Nobodies. I lost my Heart once before to the Darkness due to Naraku's influence. That gave birth to my Nobody, Xaylieb." Bailey answered.

"Your Nobody!?" The Sailor Team exclaimed, shocked and confused.

"I don't remember meeting anyone with that name before." Brock thought, puzzled.

"Yeah, and we've met most of the members separately." Misty recalled.

Ash nodded in agreement, "Yeah, and apart from Roxas who's back inside Sora, and Namine who's back inside Kairi, there's Axel, Xemnas, Demyx(still a weird guy even as a Nobody), Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, Xaldin, Luxord, Xigbar and uh..."

"Lexeaus and Zexion." Sakura concluded, "Those two are the only ones apart from Vexen I first met with Riku."

"Right." Ash replied.

"And the Organization were trying to make Kaylie a member of the Organization too. Good thing that backfired." Serena nodded in agreement.

"There you are! Gosh, I was worried somethin' awful was about to happen." A familiar high-pitched voice kindly interrupted, and when the Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, Loran and Bailey turned, to most of the group's relief and happiness, was Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora and Riku.

"Hi, guys!" Serena greeted, as she and her group approached the others and the friends shared hugs, hand-shakes and laughter while Bailey smiled at the reunion.

"Good to see you all!" Sora grinned, "How you all been doing?"

"Been trying to relax most of the time." Ash answered.

Riku mentioned, "Yeah same to us at Destiny Islands."

Mickey asked Serena, "So is this Bailey with you guys right now?"

"Yep, this is him." Serena nodded, before introducing Bailey to the others, "Bailey, let me introduce you; this is King Mickey, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Riku."

"Hey there." Sora greeted with a friendly wave and while Donald and Goofy waved as well, Riku nodded in greeting.

"Hi-ya, Bailey." Mickey greeted happily.

"Howdy." Goofy added.

Bailey looked over them as he bowed to King Mickey, "Thanks for your assistance your majesty."

"Aw, you don't hav'ta be noble. A new friend needing help is a real good pal. Ha-ha!" Mickey ensured him.

Bailey nodded as he looked over the others, and said "I do sense a strong Light, and Darkness in you two Sora, and Riku. By the looks of things you can sure use them for good deeds."

"Uh, thanks?" Sora muttered, caught off a bit by surprise while Riku looked a bit uncomfortable. "So um, what's going on?"

"We'll explain when we get to Master Yen Sid. Though I'm not sure why he wants to meet us at the same time too." Serena replied.

"Well, I can sense strong power within Bailey, but I can sense that he has a strong heart too. Master Yen Sid would know what to do." Mickey nodded in agreement. "C'mon, let's head over there right now."

The group nodded in agreement. With that they get started. Not long after boarding the gummiship, the group arrived in about half an hour before disembarking and stood and the fresh green grass and gazed up at the Mysterious Tower that was the home of Yen Sid.

Bailey looked up as he said impressed, "Now THAT is what I call Mysterious. Totally fits the meaning of it alright."

Mickey laughed, "Yup. The Master himself is like that too, but he taught everything I know."

"Yeah, Mickey took out three giant Heartless in one hit year ago." Ash nodded in agreement.

"3 Giant Heartless in a single hit?" Bailey asked. "Now that spells the meaning of impressive. Almost as much as Xaylieb's accomplishment on battling Kagura, and Goshinki."

"Huh? Who's Xaylieb?" Sora asked.

"Bailey's Nobody." Shrek answered with a clueless shrug.

"No way!" Sora exclaimed.

"You turned into a Heartless too?" Goofy asked, shocked.

"No thanks to Naraku wanting my darkness for his growth of power." Bailey answered. "His influence was to strong since he desired my dark demonic power to take the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha one of my half-brothers along with Sesshomaru managed to slay my Heartless while Xaylieb was away somewhere. After meeting up with them, and at some where before the final battle with Naraku I reverted back to normal. Xaylieb is dormant right now but I have a feeling he'll come back soon."

"Uh..." Shrek mumbled, a bit more lost.

"So this Naraku somehow brought upon both your Heartless and Nobody?" Grovyle questioned.

"Correct." Bailey confirmed with a nod. "He is a powerful Spider Demon that is made from a fusion on a Human Bandit named Omigumo, and much of weak demons."

"Spider Demon!?" Donkey exclaimed, horrified and Serena shivered in fear the mention of it as well.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing he's gone, right?" Sid pointed out nervously while trying to be optimistic.

"Spiders by themselves are bad enough, but a Spider Demon? I'll be having nightmares for the rest of my life!" Donkey whimpered.

"Good thing Ultimecia didn't make any Nightmare replicas of giant spiders or things like that." Misty agreed.

"He is not really a real Spider Demon. He just have a mark of a Spider." Bailey told them. "He has different forms, and his final is a true Spider Demon. He's destroyed now so we don't have to worry about him but hearing his name still haunts me, and his power on my heart... I could still feel his influence on it."

As he said this he place a hand on his chest where his heart lays. The group gazed at him worriedly, as Riku approached Bailey while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know what you mean. Even though he'd been destroyed by Sora and Sailor Moon, I had the similar problem with Ansem-I mean, Xehanort's Heartless when part of his darkness was inside me." The silver-haired teen told him. "But you shouldn't let that get to you."

"That's right. Both your light and your darkness belong to you. It's not easy to fully rid that feeling of presence or that fear, but you're doin' okay." Mickey agreed, and Sailor Moon, Sora, and everyone else all nodded in agreement.

Bailey nodded at that before saying, "Well lead the way to the Great Master."

Mickey nodded, taking the lead with everyone else following. They climbed up the stairs before reaching the very door of Yen Sid himself. After the King knocked three times and was granted permission to enter, he opened the door and lead everyone inside before the group bowed their respects to Yen Sid who was once again seated at his desk.

"Ah, King Mickey, Sailor Moon, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Sailor Team. I've been expecting you all." Yen Sid greeted with a nod.

"It's good to see you again too, Master." Mickey replied.

Serena, quickly remembering her reason of being here, quickly spoke up, "Um, excuse me before we learn what's going on, uh, somebody needs your help in figuring out how he got to Duloc and how he can get back home." stepping aside to reveal Bailey who bowed his respect to the Sorcerer.

"It's an honor to meet you, Master Yen Sid." Bailey greeted.

"His name is Bailey and he-huh?" Serena cut herself off when she and the rest of her friends and family saw that, to their confusion and concern, that the usually stern sorcerer looked pale. In fact, Yen Sid's eyes were wide in pure shock when they were laid onto the young man before him.

"...I-It cannot be!" Yen Sid stuttered, almost speechless.

"M-Master? What's wrong?" Mickey asked, worriedly. It's been years since he'd seen his mentor like this, and seeing that this was pure fear terrified him.

Somewhat snapping out of his daze, Yen Sid turned sternly to his former Apprentice and said, "You should know to respect Master Bailey Micheal Scott Brassell, Mickey. He is more powerful even than myself."

"Um...would that include that he's half-demon like Serena and Bailey both told us, sir?" Sid asked, puzzled. Diego responded by bonking him hard on the head that prompted the sloth to yelp, "Ow!"

Bailey told Yen Sid, "There is no need for you to treat me like a master. Just treat me casually okay? I honestly despise being treated like a superior... Makes me feel like I'm forcing you to respect me."

Yen Sid looked somewhat nervously to the younger man, and, trying regain his original calm self, cleared his throat. "Y-Yes, of course, Bailey. Forgive me. I sensed your power that has arrived in our dimension, but I had not expected you to have already greeted everyone here."

"Another dimension?" Sakura asked, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Ash added.

"Is that why you wanted us to come here, Master?" Serena blinked.

"Yes, as you can see, Bailey hails from not only from another world, but from an alternate dimension similar yet different from our own; an Alternate Realm of Light, if you will." Yen Sid explained.

"That majorly explains everything so far." Bailey said hearing that. "Serena told me you might know how I got here, and we are here to find out."

Yen Sid nodded, still nervous but attempted to calm himself down. "I suspected your arrival to our Realm of Light is because you may be needed."

"Like those three relics Bailey was talking about?" Serena inquired.

"I think she meant these." Bailey laid the Venus Tear which glowed bright with Light, the Blue Incorruptus Badge that dims in Darkness, and the Shikon Jewel which while glowed bright has darkness glowing inside it.

"The Venus Tear, the Blue Incorruptus Badge and the Shikon Jewel." Yen Sid nodded, confirming the suspicions.

"The Venus Tear, the Blue what Badge and the what Jewel?" Serena blinked, dumbfounded.

Manny, feeling a headache coming on, placed a trunk on his forehead and tried to keep up with what was happening. "Let's get something straight here. You're saying these three things brought Bailey from another dimension and led him straight to ours because something else is about to happen?"

"Yes." Yen Sid nodded.

Bailey told them, "These relics back where I came from hold the powers of Darkness, Light, and Twilight all at once. The Venus Tear, and Shikon Jewel are also powerful treasures as well in their own worlds."

Donald feeling his 'thing for treasure' coming up grinned as he stared at the two relics rubbing his hands together.

"You wouldn't believe how long it took me, Inuyahsa, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo to find all the pieces of the Jewel since it broke apart all across Fedual Japan." Bailey said not noticing Donald's expression.

"Sounds like how the Silver Crystal broke into seven rainbow Crystals until it was fully restored by Sailor Moon's tears three years ago." Lita remarked, before noticing that Donald's eyes were sparkling at the items.

Apparently so did Mickey, because the King scolded him sternly, "Donald! Don't even think about it."

That snapped Donald back to reality and, realizing quickly what happened, shook his head to snap himself further away from this 'treasure-daze'. Mickey gave him a disapproving glare as he folded his arms while his royal magician fiddled with his fingers apologetically. The King didn't want a repeat of what happened back in the Orre Region on Earth.

"Huh? Why was he...?" Bailey asked, finally noticing.

"I guess the items were kinda hard to resist." Goofy remarked, knowing what happened.

"Well he's lucky he didn't try to grab them. Their actually kinda picky on who takes them." Bailey mentioned. "I heard once the Venus Tear once evaporated a greedy thief while the Blue Incorruptus Badge causes eternal suffering. I have a feeling the Shikon Jewel maybe more but don't know for certain."

Suddenly, as though making the effect of how dangerous the items were, Crash and Eddie were both drumming two huge books with two sticks to make dramatic drum effects, until Shrek snatched the sticks away from the two Possums.

"Do you mind?" Shrek asked in irritation.

Seeing how their fun was ruined, Crash complained in annoyance to his brother, "Boy, he really sucks the fun out of everything, doesn't he?"

"Funsucker!" Eddie yelled at the Ogre.

"That sounds like how Keyblades chose their wielders." Ash remarked, ignoring the twins while Donald, hearing what Bailey, gulped nervously now.

"Sorry." The white mage sheepishly said, his hands behind his back.

"They sound very dangerous." Sakura said in concern.

"So, how did all of this happen?" Sora asked Bailey.

"Where should I start?" Bailey asked.

"How about from the beginning?" Future-Piplup suggested.

"Alright that will be at where we first took hold of the Blue Incorruptus Badge. Anyone got popcorn?" Bailey asked with a small grin.

The Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Donald and Team Pokepals fell to the ground in disbelief(anime style) while Mickey and Goofy shared confused looks and Yen Sid shook his head with his eyes closed.

"I think I can help with that." Lusie volunteered, holding her ball that was shaped like Mickey's head, bounced it a few times and chanted while it bounced high into the air, "Artie-M Magic!"

Poof!

The magic ball turned into a large popcorn machine that began making popcorn.

"Okay pay attention closely." Bailey told them. "It all started on to where I was an ordinary teenage boy with my older sister who was engaged, and my little sister has entered Kindergarten. And then suddenly from my TV came her. The Angel Girl, and our guide known as Catrine."

The group nodded, listening in on Bailey's story.

"Randomly it is just me, one of my sisters with me, or all three of us. Our first one is both me, and my older sister Cassie. Our first world was the one I chose to live at for the rest of my life: Balandor." Bailey told them. "We weren't at the Kingdom we were at Parma Village where Leonard, and Vet two people who joined us on our journey were making a Wine Delivery for my wife's 19th Birthday."

"Your wife?" Sid asked, puzzled.

"Wait, wait." Diego shook his head, "You mean you're already married? Are the marriage rules like in the Fairytale world or what? No offence but you can't be that much older than these guys here." and by 'these guys' he was referring to Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Brock, Darien, Sora and Riku.

"Oh got a little side-tracked. Her 18th my bad." Bailey told them. "I'm physically 15 right now, and my real age is 21 right now. Catrine is responsible for me looking like a 15 year old right now. But even if I grow really old I will still look like a young kid."

The Sailor Team and their allies shared surprised but sudden understanding glances before gazing back at Bailey.

"That explains everything." Serena thought.

"It's sounds like how the Reversed Light made the six of you and Kaylie and even Hotaru two years younger last year." Madison remarked to the five teenage Sailor Scouts and Darien who all nodded, remembering it. The rest of the Sailor Team nodded as well.

"Anyway back to where we were. A tomboy named Yulie have also joined us to where me, and Cassie got armed for whatever lies ahead. Against monsters, and other things..." He then shuddered saying, "Even Vespids."

"The who?" Sora asked, puzzled.

"The what?" Donald added.

"Vespids?" Max queried, puzzled and concerned.

May felt nervous and asked, "Um, I'm guessing that Vespids completely bad news, right?"

"How do I put this..." Bailey asked before walking over to Sid, and looked over him before he lift the Sloth in the air as he said, "Wasps as big as him."

Sid yelped in surprise as he was being lifted up, but when he heard of how big the Wasps were, he gulped in fear. "Talk about a massive stinger of death." He shuddered, before admitting, "But um, I think the one who'd be the most afraid is her."

By her, the sloth was pointing at Misty who already quivered like mad in fear and whimpered, her eyes wide as sauce plates which Bailey noticed.

"I don't blame her." Bailey said putting Sid down, before he tossed something to Misty who surprised caught it as she sees it was a piece of Chocolate, "Nothing makes a girl feel better then a piece of Chocolate. That's what I learned."

Misty smiled, "Thanks, Bailey. That's sweet of you. But sadly, I just have a bad thing for being scared when it comes to bugs..." she then shrieked and shuddered, "Because they get me all bugged out!"

"Yeah, Misty's been afraid of them long even before Pikachu and I met her, and nothing's gonna stop her from being afraid of them. Though Heracross, Beautifly and Butterfree are the only exceptions." Ash explained knowingly.

"Well another thing to make girls better is comfort from their boyfriends." Bailey advised them both.

Ash and Misty both shared a glance before becoming horrified and looked away.

"Misty and I are just friends." Ash quickly denied.

"Why does everyone think that either Ash or Tracey are my boyfriends?" Misty grumbled, slightly annoyed and embarrassed.

Mina sighed, "That's true, but the only lucky ones in this group in having boyfriends and girlfriends are Serena and Darien, Shrek and Fiona, Manny and Ellie, King Mickey and Queen Minnie, Donald and Daisy, and even Sora and Kairi."

"Wh-hey! Kairi and I are close friends!" Sora protested, but his face was becoming bright pink at the same time.

Everyone chuckled but Bailey, and Yen Sid only who shook their heads with their eyes close.

"Anyway." Bailey continued. "While we're on the trip we were suddenly ambushed by a troll who smelled the wine."

"And you had to fight it because it liked Wine, right?" Ellie guessed, knowing where this was going.

"Most likely. We all fought, and it landed a hard blow on me that nearly knocked me out. They advised me to rest at the beastwain after they killed the troll. We arrived at Balandor at night really late, and I woke up. When we reached the castle one of the guards were saying rude things, and when Leonard tried to explain what happened the guard only said, 'Stuff the excuses, and get that wine inside now!'." Bailey shook his head remembering that. "At that time I couldn't help myself, and snapped saying he should know that we were attacked by a troll before jumping to conclusions like an impatient brat."

"Ouch." Diego cringed.

"I've got two things to say about that guard; Anger management." Sid commented, and the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"But you didn't get into trouble with that guy, did you?" Kero asked.

"I ignored him demanding to come back as we reached the castle to deliver the wine, and Leonard wanted to see the inside of the Castle." Bailey answered. "We entered, and we were amazed by the decor making our way up the stairs where Valtos the King of Balandor sat at. We were soon explained that it had been 10 years since Cisna last spoke since she watched her mother assassinated in front of her from a Farian War."

"That really must have been hard on her." Amy muttered, feeling sorry for Cisna.

"No one should have seen that." Serena agreed, feeling tears form in her eyes, and everyone else held sympathized expressions. It was bad enough to lose a parent or anyone they cared for a love, but to never speak after that, and having seen a mother die at such a young age? It was heart-breaking.

"I know what that's like. My adoptive parents died in a car crash when I was six years old." Darien concealed.

"Valtos have given us his speech, and in a attempt to make her better, I marched right up to her, and offered her to dance." Bailey smiled a little remembering that.

"Oooh, that is very sweet." Ellie smiled.

"But, were you allowed to?" Eddie pointed out.

"Yeah, dude. It's not like you were invited to the party, right?" Crash shrugged in agreement. Rini, Lusie and Ellie gave the two Possum Twins disapproving looks.

"Way to ruin the moment, guys." Lita grumbled to the twins.

"Yeah but Valtos allowed it since he knows that I can do well. While me, and her were dancing I heard Cisna's mother silently telling me to protect her, and I promised that in my mind." Bailey smiled before frowning, "But that was before bad things happens. A wounded solider came out, and told Valtos a monster had attacked Balandor."

Most of the Sailor Team, Loran, Team Pokepals, Sora, Mickey, Donald and Goofy gasped while Diego, P***, Riku and Grovyle froze in silent shock.

"Annnnnd judging that when there's a monster attacking, it's always led by a very nasty bad guy or a group of nasty bad guys." Donkey surmised.

"And then things went horribly wrong." Sid cringed worriedly.

"Oh big time. Said monster known as a Pyraedaemos burst through the gates, and an army of armored soldiers, and wizards known as the Magi charged in to kill everyone. While Cyrus, and the Castle Guard were defending the people in the castle I was with Valtos, and Cisna to protect them from the Magi. While we were getting away we encountered the Magi's top General, and proclaimed 'perfect leader'. General Dragias." Bailey told them.

"So what happened there?" Sakura asked, feeling her heart hammer in worry.

"I fought him with everything I had but he was too strong. And with me stunned for a while he took the opportunity... And murdered Valtos." Bailey said with regret in his voice.

"Oh no..." Dawn gasped softly, as she and the other women in the room covered their mouths with their hands while Ellie gasped, all of them and everyone else horrified.

"That lowlife!" Sora grunted angrily at how cruel General Dragias was.

"And then for the first time Cisna have spoken begging Valtos not to die. Valtos smiled, and said all he wanted was to hear Cisna's voice one last time. He told me to protect Cisna, and I promised him that, and telling her to run he passed off." Bailey told them sadly. "I managed to distract Dragias long enough for Leonard to take Cisna away, and Dragias punched me off the ledge where I fell down in a painful way."

"How did you survive?" Riku asked, stunned.

"Tough endurance." Bailey answered. "I noticed he isn't there, and soon see he was there, and I wondered how he got down there quickly. I took that as he teleport. I see a red jester named Belcitane who is a Magi murdered Faria's leader Archduke Dalam, and see one of my deadliest enemies. The Magi Assassin known as Shapur."

"And I thought the Negaverse, the Doom Phantom, the Silence, the Dead Circus, Xenula, Davy Jones, Xehanort's Heartless, Cortes, Organization XIII, Sephiroth and Ultimecia were bad." Serena winced.

"After seeing him killing a solider, and charged in to get him but Dragias blocked my way, and both Shapur, and I throw insults to each other while Belcitane joined us in to where they agreed to team up against me. Not exactly a good moment." Bailey admitted before adding, "I fought them hard, and everything I got while getting a run-in with the Magi's Leader. His name was Grazel."

"A whole bunch against one is so unfair." Ash remarked. He began to hate these evil Magi guys already.

"Yeah, that's cheating!" Crash agreed.

"He told them to dispose of me to where I fought hard with everything I got, and when I kicked Dragias' helmet off what shocked me... Is that Dragias was actually a girl." Bailey revealed.

The mouths of the group fell open slightly in shock.

"...I'd be shocked too if I'd been there." Manny commented.

"I didn't waste any time, and continued to fight. After managing to stab Shapur at his shoulder, and weakened Becitane, Dragias said the words 'Very well. It's time to bring this absurdity to a close.' Revealing that she isn't holding back any longer. I have her power of what she meant with me right now as a turn of fate. Like to see what it is?" Bailey asked.

The group shared another glance, while Mickey gazed at Yen Sid who nodded, before the King replied, "Sure, why not?"

Bailey smiled, "Okay but I need to get outside to use it."

With it he jumped out the window as the heroes ran, and saw he rolled on the ground as he grinned before he closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

 _(Black Knight Theme: Jet-Black Wings)_

 **"O Dinavas, Deliver of Dark and Dread, Ruler of the Ancient Shadows. Grant me your power."** Bailey started as something appeared in front of him.

It is a black sword that looks like Hades will wield. He grabbed the handle and brought it on front of him.

 **"Verto!"** Bailey finished the chant. The upper part of the Ark opened up spitting energy from the edges and a symbol turned red grow big in front of him.

He pulled the blade as it produces a bright light. The Artifact disappeared as Bailey was standing in the middle of a red circle. He was floating as he raised a hand. They see something behind him rose. It fly for a bit behind Bailey and soon they both plunge their hands in their chests. Bailey then disappeared as the creature's eyes then glowed and he drew his sword and did it's pose.

The creature is a giant set of armor, and there are some red glowing feathers on it's chest, a eagle like head, it's all black, red eyes, glowing yellow feathers for hair, it's shoulders, and knees, have some gold on it, some black armor that looks like bear traps on he elbows, a long cloth of black hanging below it's waist, a small stomach, some glowing feathers from it's hips, and it's blade is black along with some black vine like things surrounded the hilt.

"WHOA!" The group all exclaimed in awe, eyes wide in utter disbelief.

"Bailey turned into a giant dude..." Crash remarked.

A pause.

"Awesome!" He and Eddie both exclaimed in unison.

Bailey asked in a hollow voice, **"Surprised? This is the power of the Incorruptus. This is Dinavas the Black Knight."**

"I think it's just so awesome!" Ash remarked, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Incorruptus... Is it related to one of the relics?" Sora asked, very amazed.

Bailey reverted back as he jumped into the room as he answered, "Yeah but more on that later. Dragias used Dinavas on me as my sister came in, and we agreed to team up. It sure wasn't a fun battle but we managed to beat her to which she went unconscious, and seeing the Ark in front of her, and I grabbed it while suddenly hearing a voice telling me I am now his master."

He then explained the rest of his journey in Balandor along with his sisters and friends, as well as the other adventures after that and how Bailey, Cassie and Madi(full name Madison) after Balandor lost their memories as Catrine had reverted everything before the three of them went on more adventures along the way.

"So, who was the main bad guy that caused so much trouble to you if he remembered but you didn't?" Ash had asked when it came to Bailey explaining that his main arch enemy allied himself with so many villains in all of those adventures.

secs ago"Caesar Regulado. He had took a lot of names during our times. Miroku the son of Emperor Madoras, Justin Armstrong the nephew of Steven Armstrong, just Caesar the cousin of Rhapthrone, Alucard Solidor the older brother of Vanye, and Larsa Solidor though Larsa have helped us out, just Caesar the grandson of Myria, Miroku the grandson of Naraku, Marnath the grandson of Blake Dexter, and Reacas Ilzarbella his real name the son of the worse one of all his mother Ilzarbella." Bailey answered.

"Reacas Ilzarbella?" Crash snickered, trying not to laugh.

"No wonder his Mom was the worst!" Eddie snickered, before he and his brother burst into hysterical laughter.

"Sure a lot of names for that guy I can't keep up with it." Diego muttered, shaking his head.

"How can a guy have so many names and memorize them?" Shrek asked, dumbfounded.

"Through a lot of times. The only time he managed to kill me successfully was our adventure where Madi had to face Myria, and him alone while I was made as their living undead drone." Bailey answered.

"But since you're here, you returned to normal 'cause Madi named this Myria feller go away." Goofy surmised.

"What about Reacas? Is he gone forever too?" Casey asked.

"Yep. Me, Madi, and Cass have done the most powerful move made in heaven known as the Heaven's Star. A really powerful attack more devastating as Ultima, and can only be achieved by a God of Light, a God of Darkness, and a God of Twilight." Bailey answered.

"A God of Light, God of Darkness and God of Twilight..." Mickey repeated, then his eyes widened and realized, "Because the relics chose the three of you!"

"Yes." Bailey nodded as he said, "The Shikon Jewel is the relic of Twilight, and it chose me to become the God of Twilight."

"Light and Darkness combined." Riku realized, placing a hand to his heart.

"What about your sisters?" Darien inquired.

"Cassie my older sister was the new Goddess of Darkness chosen by the Blue Incorruptus Badge since the Incorruptus were created by Darkness, and she wanted to use the powers of Darkness to protect others, and defeat Shapur for him killing me." Bailey answered.

"I don't blame her for that." Ash thought.

"So that means Madi is the new Goddess of Light, right?" Rini asked, already getting a better idea.

"Yes since her heart was stripped clean of Darkness, and her heart is pure light. She was also the daughter of the Goddess in Daken's World, and wanted everything to be in peace. That's why the Venus Tear chose her to be the Goddess of Light." Bailey answered. "As for me I had a well known determination to help people by using the powers of Darkness, and the Light with my half Demon, Half Human form while the rise of Xaylieb have helped out with the powers. That have made the Shikon Jewel chose me."

"You really been through a whole lot, huh?" Sora thought.

"I bet the final battle against Reacas was the toughest of all." Loran nodded.

"Yeah. But it had been worthwhile with the finishing blow." Bailey said before asking, "Yen Sid mind if I borrow your Crystal Ball?"

"As you wish, Bailey." Yen Sid nodded, summoning the said Crystal Ball, using his magic to make it hover towards the younger man as it gently landed in his hands.

Bailey concentrated as they seen an image.

* * *

 _Image..._

 _What was there was Reacas though he looked like a crimson, and white demon with a tail as he rose up, "That's it! I had it with you all! Dodge this and the universe goes kaboom! DOOMSDAY!"_

 _He summoned a giant meteor._

 _A Angel Girl that was blonde hair shocked said, "Doomsday... The eternal spell of Armageddon."_

 _"Catrine! What can we do?" A red hair girl with glasses asked her._

 _Catrine answered, "There might be one thing. But it's too dangerous. You got to use the Heaven's Star. But if you guys don't succeed we will perish."_

 _A little girl with blonde hair shuddered, "Should we really risk it?"_

 _"We got too. Everybody is depending on us in this fight. We have to use it. How can we?" Bailey asked Catrine._

 _Catrine stayed quiet before answering, "...I don't know."_

 _That made the Brassell Trio slumped a bit._

"Great, another Sephiroth summoning Meteor with the Black Materia." Serena shuddered at that memory, and both Mickey and Loran shared a concerned look since all three of them now have their memories back, while Raye told Serena to shush.

 _"Are you kidding!?" Cassie asked angry. "You told us the use the Heaven's Star, and you freaking don't know how to damning use it!?"_

 _Catrine was still calm as she explained, "It's hasn't been used in a milliena."_

 _"Despite that we gotta try." Bailey said as he said, "Maybe the relics can show us how."_

 _Hearing that they nodded pulling them out where they started to glow._

The group felt tensed despite assuring themselves that Bailey is here and considering what has happened he and his sisters did manage to succeed, but that didn't stop them from wanting to know how this happened. Eddie was biting his nails so quickly that he ran out, so he began biting on Crash's nail when the latter scaredly offered a paw to his brother while frozen in a horrified mouth opened gaze.

 _Suddenly the Venus Tear entered Madi's forehead while the Shikon Jewel suddenly shoved itself down's Bailey's throat as he stayed calm, and the Blue Incorruptus Badge attached itself on Cassie's chest as a bright light occured,_

 _When it faded their appearance changed._

 _Madi was now a Angel with with wings long red hair, wearing gray armor having a long blue skirt, and her two blades turned angelic. Cassie was now a black robed woman with armored gauntlets, having black shoulder pads, having black raven wings, and red eyes while the Wyrmbuke in her hand turned demonic. Bailey finally turned to his demon state where his hair is white, his Dog Ears are above his head with blue markings on his face, he is also wearing a blue robe with black armor on it, he is also wearing brown jeans, with short fangs, and finally the Shikon Jewel is glowing where his Heart is at._

"Gawrsh!" Goofy exclaimed in awe and shock.

 _"We're... We're to our appearances back then?" Cassie asked shocked._

 _Catrine smiled, "This shows that the relics have chose you three to be the Gods to maintain the balance between Light, and Darkness. Madison by your heart being pure Light, and Daughter of the Goddess you are the Goddess of Light. Cassie from your resolve to avenge people by using Darkness, and using weapons from the Darkness you are the Goddess of Darkness. And finally Bailey from your determination to defend everyone with your demonic power, and the use of Light you are now the God of Twilight, and the most powerful out of all three of them. Use your powers, and titles well."_

 _"Uh sorry but... SHOULD THEY DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT!?" A long sliver haired boy wearing a red robe, and having a bead necklace yelled pointing at the Doomsday._

 _"Right!" Bailey nodded as they get ready. "I think... The Heaven's Star's key is ready to be found. Let's do this!"_

 _His sisters nodded as they jumped to the air._

 _"DIE! DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DDDDIIIIEEEE!" Reacas shouted as it comes closer as Bailey brought out 2 holy swords known as the Blade of Olympus, and Zeo Sychros as they charged._

 _They all cried out as they attacked the meteor... To which it shattered in place._

 _"WWHHAAT!?" Reacas screamed shocked seeing this._

 _"This is the end!" Bailey declared as they jumped up as they pass Reacas as he looked up wondering what their doing._

"Boy, Reacas has a real bad temper and wanting to kill everybody problem." Sid whispered, only to be shushed.

Serena and the rest of the group gazed in shock and awe as memories their final battles against every single evil leaders returned to them almost rapidly.

 _"We now know. It is our Destiny to maintain the balance between the Light, and the Darkness!" Cassie declared._

 _Madi continued, "And with the power of the relics, we will protect all of Darkness, and Light, and keep evil out of the way!"_

 _"And protect everything with our power!" Bailey finished._

 _With that they glowed as the sky turned bright as light, twilight, and darkness shot, and coated their weapons in energy as they charged to finish this._

 _Madison called, "Here goes! Light Rapier! Mariglenn Blade!"_

 _She fired those like Spears at both of Reacas' thighs piercing them as he gasped in pain feeling them at this._

 _Cassie called forth her other spear, and called "Wyrmbuke! Nethicite Scorge!"_

 _She shot them both as Reacas looked before they pierced his shoulders as he cried out._

 _Bailey flew as Reacas yelled, "No... Get the f* &k away from me!"_

 _He fired magic as Bailey slashed through the blasts easily as he cried, "Blade of Olympus!"_

 _He stabbed the blade at Reacas' chest as Reacas gasped as Bailey jumped while calling, "And... Zyo Sychros!"_

 _He shot the other blade that it pierced Reacas abdomen causing him to scream as the three new Gods flew to each other as they closed their arms, and started to move to Tai Chi as the items of each glowed Light, Darkness, and Twilight together._

 _"Most powerful move of the Gods, grace us with your help, and banish this soul to the depths!" The three chanted._

 _Soon a written star is starting to form on the points on the weapons on Reacas as it glowed bright._

"Yeah!" Ash cheered.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu pumped his fist into the air in cheering.

 _Soon their snapped their eyes open, and called **"HEAVEN'S STAR!"**_

 _They fired a ball each of Light, Darkness, and Twilight that hit the star as it glowed bright._

 _"No! No! This isn't the way this was suppose to end! It was suppose to end with your deaths! Not MINE!" Reacas screamed as he cried out. "NO! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _After a few screen backs of a few distances the star on Reacas exploded as the sky started to show a bright light._

"That...is one way to stop a bad guy for good." Shrek commented.

"We've done the similar thing recently, but still...whoa." Serena remarked, almost completely speechless.

 _As this happens it shows of Bailey, Cassie, and Madi now back to normal breathing heavily as their friends ran in._

 _"Bailey! You did it!" Cisna smiled hugging him._

 _"Yeah... we did." Bailey breathed._

 _"Hey... He's still alive!?" A fox demon child asked shocked as they turned to see Reacas now in his original form landed on the ground with a hard thud._

 _Catrine smiled walking over, "Don't threat. His body might've took the blast of the Heaven's Star full force but even someone like him lacked the power to survive."_

 _Then the Goddess appeared while a huge blue godly bird known as Emperya flew up, as everyone bowed as she said "Don't be formal. Now thanks to you three the relics are now in good hands, and the rule of Reacas is lost forever."_

 _She uses her power to raise Reacas' corpse as Empyera said, "Now that he is finally killed he is now suffering the worst punishment a villain would take. His black soul is now ours, and an eternity of suffering is the fate of those who challenge the Gods."_

"Serves him right." Donald muttered about Reacas, and the others nodded in agreement.

 _"We thank you for stopping him for good, and ending his tyrannical rule for good." Catrine smiled to them. "I knew you three were up to it the moment I seen you three."_

 _"Well next time make sure to warn us of us being killed okay?" Cassie asked her angered making her siblings chuckle._

 _"What are you gonna do with his body?" A black hair boy that looks royal asked them._

 _The Goddess answered, "We will figure out what to do with it."_

 _Bailey offered, "Why not I bury him? I am his most hate rival I should be the one to decide what to do."_

 _"Agreed." The Goddess nodded as Bailey carefully hold Reacas' corpse as he used his power to make a small explosion as he placed the body in, and started to cover it with dirt._

 _"Caesar... We were known enemies for a long time. I wish that there would be a chance to be friends, or even partners. You've been in the Darkness, and the path of evil for too long." Bailey said to him as he continued burying him. "Hopefully one day we will see each other, and by then you will be a friend of ours."_

Ash felt himself go a bit stiff, as memories of both Darkrai and Axel's deaths returned to him.

* * *

 _Flashbacks:_

 _(Final battle in "Pokemon Maps of Life: Fall of Darkrai")_

 _"Finish me off...one last thing...I am sorry, for troubling you and your friends." Darkrai spoke for the final time, as Ash's hands shook while he held the Sacred Sword._

* * *

 _(Axel's sacrifice in "Sailor Moon: Heart Quest-Season 12")_

 _Axel hesitated for a bit, before deciding to reveal the truth. "I wanted to see Roxas." he answered, surprising the three of them, causing Ash to ask, "Roxas?"_

 _"He...was the only one I liked." Axel answered, seeing memories of his time with Roxas, the good happy times, and felt like he wanted to cry, as he continued, "He made me feel...like I had a heart." admitting, "It's kinda...funny."_

 _Turning to face Sailor Moon, Ash and Sora again, he smiled, feeling tears in his eyes, he also admitted, "You guys make me feel...the same." briefly blinking and actually set loose those tears, which was another surprise to Sailor Moon and her friends._

 _End of Flashback:_

* * *

Even now, Ash still felt guilty. Like Bailey, he wished he could've done something to free Darkrai from being evil and help Axel to become human and see Roxas again. The image faded as it was shown Bailey had slight tears as he admitted, "I thought there was still a chance for him to change for the better. But the Darkness in his Heart, and his families ways of evil were too corrupting on his Heart."

"Bailey..." Sora muttered, feeling sorry for him as did everyone else.

"It's not your fault. Some bad guys just don't want to change or learn their lessons and just let the darkness get into their heads." Ash ensured him with a sad smile. "Trust me, we know from experience."

He then lowered his head and added, "Though even some of them who do want to change for the better and make up for all of the rotten things they did still end up dying and won't come back...like Darkrai, and Axel..." before softly crying as tears ran down his cheeks like small soft streams.

Bailey seeing this embraced him gently.

"You did your best, Bailey. Just like how we did our best too." Serena added to Bailey, while giving Ash a comforting rub on his back while the said eleven year old forced himself to calm down.

"Even non-powered bad guys never wanted to change. Like Charming back in Far Far Away, and he was not only a lousy villain, but he was a bad singer with a lousy acting." Shrek added.

"Well did one of you comment about it like 'Could you do that, and then sing stupidly'?" Bailey chuckled.

Shrek chuckled, "Oh yeah, something similar anyway."

* * *

 _Flashback: During the events of "Sailor Moon's Royal Quest"_

 _"~You are about to enter a world of pain, With which you are not familiar!~" Prince Charming sang in such a high note that it not only shattered wine glasses, but also opera glasses and even the beads of a woman's pearl necklace which had her gasp in shock._

 _Sailor Moon and Shrek, still chained, groaned such an awful and very high note._

 _Finally, Sailor Moon couldn't take it anymore as she half-yelled in sheer annoyance at the Not-So-Prince Charming, "Well, it can't be anymore painful than your awful and lousy acting you're preforming!" and Shrek nodded in agreement._

 _The reaction they got was the audience bursting into laughter at Sailor Moon's comment. That was probably the best part of the show they'd seen and heard all night, especially from one of their two heroes who had shown them the late Fairy Godmother's true colours. Plus, Sailor Moon was right about Charming's acting._

 _Charming stood there, shocked and mentally panicking as he briefly forgot his next lines, until he heard someone whisper a reminder before he regained his composture and continued acting, doing his best to ignore the laughter and Sailor Moon's comment._

 _"Prepare foul witch and beast! Your time is done!" Charming shouted after coughing._

 _This time, Shrek took his turn and asked with a smirk, deciding to have some fun and knowing what the reaction would be, "Oh, if you don't mind, could you kill both me and my sister and then sing?"_

 _One of the drummers-the evil dwarfs-responded by joining in and making the sound effect like in a circus, 'buh-dum-tiss!' while the audience laughter grew. Heck, even the villians, including Sailor Fake Moon couldn't hold back amused smirks and giggles._

 _"Oh, why you-!" Prince Charming growled._

 _"You know, if you wanted to really be a good actor, you should've just gone to Drama school. On second thought, maybe the main reason why you were kicked out in the first place is because of your terrible singing...if that's what you wanna call it." Sailor Moon continued with a smug grin, and boy did the audience went hysterical in laughter._

 _"Be quiet!" Charming shouted, frustrated._

 _"Aw, come on. We're just having fun with you." Shrek ensured, then commented, "That's actually a very nice leotard."_

 _"Oh, thank you." Charming said, genuinely..._

 _Until Shrek asked with a smirk, "Do they come in men's sizes?"_

 _Charming glared angrily at the Orge and the Moon Princess who the latter joined the audience in the roar of laughter, and even Sailor Fake Moon bursted out laughing despite trying to cover it with her hand, and the villians found this very amusing._

 _"Now that be funny!" Hook laughed._

 _End of Flashback..._

* * *

Serena snickered with a grin, "Yeah, Charming might've been nasty and stupidly clever, but his acting made him a comic relief."

secs ago"I don't remember the last time a villain was of comic relief." Bailey admitted thinking about it.

"Oh...we have." Mickey shrugged.

"Yeah. There's Pete, the Beagle Boys, and Team Rocket." Goofy counted.

"Yeah, those guys were dumb, dumber, dumbest and even the most dumb." Serena nodded in agreement, before adding, "On the other hand, Team Rocket had been becoming good guys and helping us out a lot lately...even though they can't help with their minor bad guy habits."

Bailey nodded before saying, "Hey wait a second. I finished my destiny so why am I here?"

"I can answer." They turned before what appeared was Catrine in all her angelic glory.

"Catrine!" Bailey said surprised.

"This is Catrine?" May, Max, Dawn, Rini and Lusie asked.

"Piplup?" Piplup(Dawn's Piplup) muttered, amazed.

"Yes. I was Bailey, and his sisters guide for their destiny to put an end to Reacas once, and for all." Catrine answered. "I blanked their memories at the end of each their adventures so that they wouldn't distract them."

"Not sure how that works." Sora thought, folding his arms to his chest.

"So how come Bailey can remember this time?" Sid asked, shrugging.

Manny rolled his eyes and answered for Catrine, "Because Bailey and his sisters got rid of Reacas for real this time, so there's no point in making them forget anymore."

"Actually before the final battle with Reacas I gave them their memories of everything back." Catrine clarified.

"Which also adds to my point." Manny shrugged.

"Oh." Sid realized finally, which made everyone else in the team of this dimension all sigh in exasperation. Sure Sid was such a good and sweet friend, but he was slow when it came to figuring things out most of the time.

"So Catrine what's going on?" Bailey asked her.

Catrine said seriously, "You have one more bad guy to stop."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

In a dark area, a pink haired man in a black coat thought to have been destroyed forever by the hands of a Keyblade wielder and Pokemon trainer a year ago found himself wandering until he sensed that he wasn't alone.

Turning and summoning his Scythe, he turned to face whoever it was that stood before him from the shadows.

"Calm down you heartless abomination." Which was a eyepatched green haired, horned man who told him that.

"Hmph. I am perfectly calm, but it never hurts to attack any who would foolishly attack me." The pink haired man scoffed, but he did relax is stance a little, but not enough to lower his guard.

"Does it look like I am trying to attack you idiot?" The man asked him with a sneer. "I was only trying to welcome you to Lord Scorpionas' army."

The other man sneered back at being called an idiot, and questioned while ignoring the insulting name, "And who is this 'Lord Scorpionas'?"

"That is me." They turned to see a cloak man who with him was a tanned glasses boy that is a teen but seems to look tough. "I brought you back from the dead... Marluxia is it?"

"So what if I am? And if you brought me back from the darkness, why is that?" Marluxia questioned.

"What if I interest you with you giving a chance to extract revenge on Sora, Sailor Moon, Ash, and Sakura?" Scorpionas offered.

Marluxia narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Hmm...Perhaps on Sora and Ash Ketchum as they have destroyed me. However, I have not yet encountered the Moon Princess or Sakura, but I have heard of both of them before my demise." He admitted.

"Well the two you see before you are enemies of their new ally." Scorpionas told him. "The one who tried to greet you is Shapur the Assassin of the Magi, and one of the people who killed him. And Caleb Campbell, a teenage who wants to extract revenge for stopping him, and his master."

Marluxia gazed at Shapur and Caleb Campbell, all three of them realizing that each of their own enemies have allied with each other. Both of the men before him had the same enemy who apparently was now an ally to two of his enemies; Sora and Ash who are with Sailor Moon and Sakura. The pink haired Nobody narrowed his brows at the memory of the two boys defeating him, destroying his plans to overthrow Organization XIII.

Yet part of that blame layed on Axel's shoulders and now that red-haired traitor is dead.

"I see. Say that I agree to join you, would it result in my plot against Sora, Ash Ketchum and their friends?" Malurxia questioned.

"Indeed. As soon as that happens we will help you rebuild Castle Obilvion, and give you the power to command all of Nobodies." Scorpionas smirked.

"Hmph. And what of Xemnas?" Marluxia inquiered. The realm of Darkness did give no access in meeting others who had fallen to the darkness. It was a dark ending of disappearing, not like the Afterlife in meeting other dead spirits.

"You don't need to worry about him. Sora, Ash, Sailor Moon, and Sakura have destroyed him." Scorpionas told him.

Marluxia smirked. It may not have worked out the way he wanted, but now with Xemnas gone, he can start on what he and Larxene attempted to do. He will rebuild Organization XIII his way, and learn more of Castle Oblivion's secrets.

"Very well. I accept your offer, Lord Scorpionas." Marluxia replied, dismissing his weapon for now.

"Sir are you really sure about this? Nobodies don't feel anything so this can't-"

"SILENCE!" Scorpionas yelled making Caleb shut his mouth. "I know that Nobodies don't have hearts but there is something I have learned a while back. The enemy you want to slay has turned into a Nobody himself. And what better to combat that with a Nobody ourselves who will gain great power to slay all who oppose him."

"I would like to see him try." Marluxia smirked, already reading along the lines. So like Sora, this new ally also had become a Nobody. Axel was evenly matched but did not destroy him. As far as he was aware, Axel had met his end by Sora and Ash Ketchum but not realizing that Axel had survived and had turned traitor and instead had sacrificed himself to save the two boys and their friends.

"First thing you three must do is gather the three relics of the Light, the Darkness, and the Twilight." Scorpionas advised. "They are the key to your revenge."

"And where would they be?" Shapur inquired.

"They are at a Mysterious Tower, where the enemies had gathered. Go forth, and show those fools you are stronger than them now." Scorpionas answered.

"Well... Not like we don't want to waste this chance." Caleb said to them as he started to teleport away.

"My thoughts exactly." Marluxia grinned, teleporting away as well.

Shapur only smirked as he teleport off while Scorpionas smirked.

* * *

 **This is an unofficial story of my In World series, and Tashasaurous' Sailor Moon Continuum series. Hope you like this part! Be sure to review!**


	2. Back From the Dead!

**I don't own anything! ENJOY!**

* * *

In Yen Sid's tower was everyone and Catrine said "Their is a major villain you have to defeat. You also have to prevent him from using the three relics." "If the relics are lead to the wrong hands it would mean catastropic disaster to both your dimension and their dimension." Yen Sid added. Bailey said "This guy reminds me of Caesar Regulado except the he doesn't want to use the relics for his desires." Manny then realized something and ask "Bailey?" Bailey looked at the mammoth as he ask "Do you know someone named Alucard?"

They looked at him as Bailey sighed and said "Yes. That is one of Caesar's personas, Alucard Regulado Solidor, he is the older brother of Vanye, and Larsa and is also a very tough enemy of mine." The Sailor Team look shocked, while Crash and Eddie look at each other, remembering how scary Alucard was and then remembering that Caesar was dead, they both sigh in relief and Lita said "Well we fought him in Beast's Castle as Alucard saying he was looking for you and we were forced to fight him, and then he left." Bailey remarked "You all sure are lucky you survived against him. If you all tried to help, me and my 'sisters' to beat him he'll immediately exterminate you all. Just like my friends."

Serena replied with a half-concern, half*why am I not surprised" sigh, "I was afraid of that since he did go easy on us as he said after Ash, Sakura, Sora and I were forced to fight against him and he was tough on that level." And then Sid sheepishly add, "Um... after we kinda mistaked him for being a member of Organization XIII since he was wearing the same black coat and he got angry fairly quickly." Bailey would added, "Yeah, he had a bad reputation for his short temper." "So he was always like that?" Elle ask him. "Yeah pretty much." Bailey answered her.

At the mention of how Bailey lost his friends who were all killed by Caesar, the Sailor Team and their allies all glance at each other in sympathy, which made them think about the sacrifices of friends in their previous adventures as well as Serena thinks about how, a year earlier, her Sceptile sacrificed himself by forcing himself and one of the Shadow Soul admin into a corridor of Darkness and become trapped in the Realm of Darkness, how the Book Replica of Grovyle sacrificed himself in a similiar fashion the real Grovyle did before the latter returned alive, and the death and revival of William Turner by Davy Jones in the past.

"Sorry about your friends Bailey we lost some of ours as well." Amy told him in sympathy. Bailey shook his head and said "It's fine. My little 'sister' told me they were sacrificing themselves to make me stronger so Caesar would be beaten for good. I just wish Caesar wasn't like that. Cisna, Kairi, and Hayner they are gonna freak out when they noticed i'm gone." He stared at the sky sadly. Sora confused said "Are you Kairi, and Hayner's friend?" "Friend? I'm their father." Bailey said shocking everyone but Yen Sid, and Catrine.

Serena said "Rini, and Lusie had come from the future for training and learning." "How are you a parent already? You look 15." Amy will ask. Bailey replied "Actually i'm 21 ask Catrine that question." All of them sweatdrop, and Serena admits, "Well, I guess some people are pretty lucky. See, Amy, Raye, Mina, Lita and I might look 15 and Darien might look 17, but in reality, along with my twin sister Kaylie, the six of us are actually 17 in spirit and Darien's 19 in spirit, but we were granted to be at least two years younger due to the power of the Reversed Light."

Bailey ask, "Why would you do that?" "Because I wanted to become a Pokemon Trainer but the laws in Japan back on Earth are different." Serena replied, Bailey collaspe to the ground(anime style). "A trainer? Seriously? I may know about Pokémon but that is just much. Catrine had made me, and my 'sisters' look like we are our original ages while we were doing our adventures. Each time their done she wiped our memories about our adventures clean, and made us back to where we started before we start a new one. We got all of them back in our final adventure. I couldn't believe at first but Catrine said if we still have our memories after the end it would distract us from completing our next one. If most definitely explained why Caesar kept saying 'You won't stop me this time!' And believe me i was confused at first but after receiving my memories i now get it." Bailey explained.

Serena, while understanding was about to say something when Ash then said, "Well, the main reason why Serena wanted to become a Pokemon Trainer is because I won the Cona City Championship in the Ameria Region last year and became the youngest trainer to become a Pokemon Master. So my battle style sort of inspired her to become a trainer too. That's when we all met and, well, that's a long story, especially since last year was the Legendary Long Year." "What's a Legendary Long Year?" Bailey ask. "It's a year that a few months would repeat at least three times and where most legends, mainly about Legendary Pokemon would happen once every 1,000 years. We saw many Legendary Pokemon during most of our adventures." Brock explained.

Yen Sid, and Catrine sense something as Catrine warned "Everyone!" They looked at her as she said "Their are three intruders outside!" "Go find out what it is!" Yen Sid said as everyone nodded and went out. Bailey said when they saw the intruders "Stop right there intru-Shapur, Caleb!?" The said guys chuckled. And seconds after that, the Sailor Team and their friends see Malurxia and gasp in shock and while Ash gasped, "Marluxia!?" with Misty, Brock and Pikachu shocked and speechless, Marluxia would also chuckle and say, "So, we meet again." to Ash and Sora who the latter would be confused since he still doesn't have his memories of his experiences in Castle Oblivion.

Crash ask, "Isn't he the same dude Ash and Sora defeated?" "I thought he died." Eddie added. "Hey wait a minute, didn't we also fight the Nightmare version of that guy in the Realm of Memories?" Donkey ask shocked. "I can't tell if this is the real Marluxia or if the Nightmare bad guys Ultimecia used are back." Sid said worriedly. "We meet again as well it seems you little gnat." Shapur chuckled to Bailey who gritted his teeth. Caleb sees Serena beside Bailey and said "Your girlfriend beside you i presume?" Serena blushed and then protested, "I'm not his girlfriend!" while Bailey told Caleb "Shut up!" Shrek ask Bailey, "You know these guys?"

"Hell ya! Two dangerous enemies that me, and my 'sisters' fought in the past. Shapur a assassin that is second-in-command of the Magi-Yshrenian forces, and the first person to kill me. And Caleb Campbell the only member besides Caesar in the Deadly Organization that isn't one of my friends, he also serves Caesar long and hard until death. But their suppose to be dead! Why are they here!?" Bailey ask confused. Misty also ask, "Yeah, Marluxia was supposed to be gone too! Why is he back?"

"And we defeated a nightmare replica of him that was created and worked for another enemy we fought named Ultimecia just a few weeks ago!" Sakura added, as all of the heroes are puzzled at this turn of events. "Hehe. It was all thanks to Lord Scorpionas." Marluxia said. Shapur explained "Thanks to him we were revived." "And gained a chance to destroy our enemies. This is our revenge!" Caleb said. "Lord Scorpionas?" Crash asked in disbelief before glancing at Eddie and asked, "What's with bad guys in having ridiculous names?" to which the two would then try not to laugh.

Shapur angered throwed a flaming spear at them as they screamed and Bailey appeared in front of them and took the blow as everyone except Caleb gasped as Bailey told the possum duo "You two really need to learn to keep your mouths shut." Diego secretly smirk at that comment with a look that said, 'He-has-a-good-point' on his face. "Are you alright? That spear would've killed you!" Riku ask worried. "Yeah, we're just shaken." Crash squeaked a little, shaking along with Eddie who whimpered. "Not you! Bailey!" Lita pointed out to the Possums. "Yeah i'm fine. Being a God has its advantages." Bailey replied.

'So is being immortal like Jack, Barbossa and their crew on the Black Pearl back on Earth.' May thought to herself, while Serena, Darien, Rini, Lusie, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina all immediately pulled out their transformation devices and Sakura pulled out her key to turn it into her staff, and the rest of the group stood in fighting stances while looking worriedly at Bailey to see any case of injuries, and Ellie, Dawn, May, and Casey did their best to keep Max, Sid, Donkey, and the two tramutized Crash and Eddie out of harms way.

"I see now that Lord Scopionas would also be delighted to have you and all of your friends eliminated, Ash and Sora..." Marluxia grinned, pointing his Scythe at the group who glared at him, Caleb and Shapur. "You may survived that but i now have more power than before and upgrades to the Black Knight." Shapur smirked pulling his rapier out. "And i have majors powers as well. Not even Reacas can stand a chance against me." Caleb said pulling his demonic axe out. "And my abilities are far more superior than even Lord Xemnas's as well." Marluxia grinned, holding a tight grip on his Scythe.

"We'll see about that!" Serena called out as she, Rini and Lusie all held up their transformation compacts and called out, "Moon, Crisis, Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!" Amy called out as she held up her transformation wand.

"Mars Crystal Power!" Raye did the same.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Lita copied her friends.

"Venus Crystal Power!" Mina mimicked the others.

Sakura then chanted the words, "Key to the Stars, with Powers Burning Bright, reveal the Staff and Shine your Light! RELEASE!"

The seven Sailor Scouts quickly transformed while Darien also mentally concentrated and transformed into Tuxedo Mask and Sakura's key turned into her Star Staff, and finally, she turned it into her Keyblade, while Sailor Moon, Ash, Sakura, Sora, Riku and Mickey all summoned their Keyblades while Donald summoned his wizard's wand and Goofy summoned his Shield, and Madision, Misty, May, Casey and Brock pulled out Pokeballs to call out their Pokemon, and Team Pokepals, Grovyle, Loran, Pikachu and Piplup, along with Shrek, Diego, Manny and Puss (who took out his Steel) all stood in fighting stances.

Bailey's eyes widened as he stared at the KeyBlades and asked, "You guys have KeyBlades too!?" "We'll explain later! Right now, we gotta stop these guys!" Sora told him, holding a tight grip on his Kingdom Key KeyBlade. "Fine. Shapur, Caleb let's go!" Bailey said as he summons Lost Memory. Sailor Moon's eyes widened she asked Bailey, "You have a KeyBlade too?" "Fight first, ask questions later!" Bailey told her. She nodded as they got ready. But Caleb made a barrier where he, Shapur, and Marluxia are only fighting Bailey, Sailor Moon, Ash, Sakura, Riku, and Sora as everyone else called out their friend's names.

Sailor Moon's KeyBlade has a pink blade with pink heart-shaped teeth with gold linging around it, and a Golden Cresent Moon underneath it attacted to the blade, the hilt and parts around the hilt are pink-red, and the keychain resembles to Sailor Moon's Dream Compact Locket. Sakura's KeyBlade's blade is the same colour as her her Sealing wand, the teeth resembling to the top of her Star Sealing Staff which, under her command from her heart transforms it into her KeyBlade, like how she summons the Sword Card to turn the Staff into a Sword, the hilt is red, the parts around it is that of wings, and the Keychain is a golden star with wings on it. Ash's KeyBlade is a light blue and purple blade with the purple lining in the middle(sort of Lugia colour), the teeth are that of a normal Pokeball, a blue Pokeball with redlines and a Net ball, the hilt is dark red, the parts around it resembles to a Pokeball and the Keychain is shaped like a Pokeball too.

 _(Boss Theme: The 13th Struggle Metal Remix)_

Bailey, Sailor Moon, Ash, Sora, Riku, and Sakura are now fighting against Marluxia, Shapur, and Caleb who have on cruel smirks.

Marluxia started the battle by teleporting beside Bailey and whispering something in his ear. Bailey gasp as a dark aura was around him and he felt his life on the line. Shapur ran and slashed with his rapier, but Sora slashed with Kingdom Key, as Sailor Moon casted Aqua Shine Illusion, but Caleb slammed his Axe on the ground triggering a shockwave, as he slashed with his Axe, but Sakura slashed with Cardcaptor Summoner (Her KeyBlade), as Riku casted Dark Aura, but Marluxia slashed with his Scythe as he used Pedals to teleport, but Bailey attacked with Lost Memory, as Sailor Moon threw her Tiara at them but Shapur used a Flaming Spear, and slashed with his rapier, but Ash attacked with Poké-Power (His KeyBlade), as Sakura casted the Storm Card, but Caleb stomped the ground with his Axe, before he slashed with it, but Sora casted Thundaga, as Riku attacked with Way to Dawn, but Marluxia disappeared to the ground as he rushed with his Scythe acting like a wheel, but Bailey casted Ancient Light, and Sakura casted the Lighting Card, but Shapur used his quick ninja skills to tackle them, and he splashed with his Rapier, but Ash, and Sora grabbed their hands as they casted Fira at the enemies, as Sailor Moon casted the Moonlight Card, but Caleb spin his Axe to attack his foes, but Riku casted Dark Firaga, and Ash casted Blizzard, but Marluxia used the Pedals to wrap around Bailey as they exploded damaging him, but Bailey casted Cure, as he attacked with Lighting, as Sora attacked with Kingdom Key, and Sailor Moon slashed with Moon Starshine (Her KeyBlade), but Shapur slashed with his rapiar, and he attacked with fire magic, but Riku put up a barrier, and Sakura cast the Storm Card, but Caleb broke through the Card, and slashed with his axe, but Ash cast Lighting, and Bailey threw Lost Memory at the enemies, but Marluxia slashed with his Scythe and teleported to another part of the battlefield, but Sailor Moon threw her Tiara at them, and Riku attacked with Way to Dawn, but Shapur used his fast skills to attack the group, but Bailey casted Holy, and Dark slash, as Sakura attacked with Cardcaptor Summoner, but Caleb coated his Axe in a flame aura and slammed it the ground, but Riku, casted Freeze, and Sora attacked them with Light orbs finishing the trio off.

"So you are a God..." Marluxia said his losing quote.

"Interesting..." Shapur said his losing quote.

"There's more to you than it meets the eye..." Caleb said his losing quote.

 _(Boss theme ends)_

Marluxia knocked the group to the wall of the tower, as Shapur then teleported and stood in front of Bailey, taking the three relics from him as then said, "We'll take these, thank you very much." "Tch...give those back!" Bailey grunted, glaring at Shapur and Caleb who grinned wickedly. "If you want them, then come to Lord Scopionas' Castle, through there." Marluxia taunted as he opened a corridor of darkness. "There is where he awaits, warriors of light." before he and the other two teleport away, laughing evilly as Bailey, Sailor Moon and her friends grit their teeth while Ellie, Madision, Sid, Donkey, Crash and Eddie rush over to see if the rest of the group were alright.

"Damn it!" Bailey yelled. "Oh no! The Jewel, Tear, and Badge are stolen!" Sailor Moon said shocked. "Shapur that damned Farian assassin previously king." Bailey muttered angrily. "What're we gonna do?" Sid panicked, "If those bad guys do what Yen Sid told us bad guys would do to those relics, we're all gonna die!" before sobbing along with Donald and Goofy. "I don't wanna go back to the Afterlife again!" Crash said hysterically. "I'm too young to die again!" Eddie screamed. "Guys, calm down!" Fiona told everyone. "We'll get those relics back." firmly.

"Marluxia said that Scorpionas or whatever his name is, is waiting for us in that portal that leads us to his castle." Manny recalled what the pink-haired Nobody(and he was still certain that Marluxia looked like a woman) said. "But it could be a trap." Sailor Mercury pointed out worriedly. "We don't got any choice. We have to get them back!" Sora said determined. "Welp and face Scorpionas no matter how dangerous he is!" Mickey said in equal determination. "It's not that simple! I may not know Scorpionas... but i know he is very dangerous. So before we go we need to train." Bailey said firmly. "Uhhh...how are we gonna train if time might be running out?" Donkey asked worriedly.

"Yeah, for all we know, Scopionas might use the Relics the moment he gets his hands on them." Dawn agreed with a worried expression. "Unless we freeze time briefly for us to train a little, there's no way in a million years Scorpionas would wait for us for that long." Future-Piplup agreed. "And we can't have time frozen just for that." Chimchar agreed, "We risked our lives in preventing time from being destroyed." "I'm afraid they're right, Bailey. There's not telling what would happen." Grovyle agreed.

Ash nodded and added, "Besides, we fought against bad guys that tried to destroy the Realm of Light before with team work." Mickey then thought of something, before suggesting, "Well...what if we trained in a place where time is quicker than in both our dimensions?" "Say what?" the Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Team Pokepals, Grovyle and Bailey all asked, dumbfounded. "Um...can you repeat that?" Loran asked, blinking.

Bailey shook his head and said "Calm down everyone. I know about all that. But even with teamwork he will still be impossible to stop. Catrine knows a place. It is where we get a year's worth of training in just one day." "Um, we wouldn't happen to grow old pretty quickly, right?" Sid asked, if a little bit stupidly. Manny then said firmly, "Not Ellie. Besides, in three months, the two of us are gonna be parents." "Uh... what? Nevermind its not important. Which is why we are only gonna train in their for i say 6 monthes, and outside the area it will only go for 3 hours." Bailey said.

"I get it. So that area is where time is faster." Sailor Mini Moon realised. "Right. How'd you know?" Bailey asked, impressed. Sailor Mini Moon, Future-Piplup and Grovyle glanced at each other, before nodding and Sailor Mini Moon explained, "The three of us were briefly erased from existance due to the time-line changing and all entered a Realm where those who don't exist here anymore go to in order to not just completely disappear." "The Realm of Nothingness's time runs faster than here in the Realm of Light. The three of us ceased to be for different reasons." Grovyle explained.

"So how'd you come back to existance?" Bailey asked. "In my case, the time-line where I'm born returned to normal, with some other paradoxes that were always meant to be." Sailor Mini Moon shrugged. "And in our case," Future-Piplup gestured at himself and Grovyle before continuing, "I came back with the help of Dialga after Chimchar and I saved Temporal Tower from being destroyed as thanks for saving Time itself." "And in the new future after the one that was filled with darkness was erased, other Pokemon of former future including myself were revived to live in the new Time-Line by a being higher than Dialga himself. How Dusknoir, Celebi and I were involved in returning here...well, that's a long story." Grovyle concluded.

"And we all had experiences in Time-Travelling too..." Ash explained, before glancing at Sora, Riku, Dawn, Piplup, Fiona, Manny, Sid, Ellie, Diego, Crash and Eddie, before sheepishly added, "Well...maybe not all of us, but you get the point." "Indeed i do." Bailey said. He got serious and said "So now would you all like to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" He got his hand out after he ask that. "The Hyper-what Time Chamber?" Sailor Venus quirked, before Sailor Jupiter slapped her hand over her friend's mouth to keep her from asking anymore questions.

"Not sure what this Hyper-whatever Time Chamber is, but I'm in." Sora replied, deciding to worry about the name later. "I'm coming too." Riku added. "If Scorpionas is really that powerful, then sign me up!" Ash said, with Pikachu nodding in agreement. "I guess we could use some a bit more training. Plus, Ultimecia was no push-over three weeks ago either, and that was just the second time I fought against her in her real form." Sailor Moon agreed, with Tuxedo Mask, Mini Moon, Future-Mini Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter(after she released Sailor Venus) and Sailor Venus nodding in agreement.

"As much as I don't like fighting, I can't just stand by and not to anything, so I'll train in that place we're going too." Sakura said. "We'll go too. Right, fellas?" Mickey agreed, with Donald and Goofy all nodding in agreement. "Count us in too!" Team Pokepals agreed.

Soon they all agreed, even if Sid, Crash, Eddie and Donkey would most likely not do much, so instead, for a fight like this, Sailor Moon decided to have Misty, Brock, May, Max, Casey, Madision, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Crash, Eddie, Sid, Manny, Ellie and Diego to stay behind at the Mysterious Tower, just in case. Dawn and Piplup both point blank stated that they were going no matter what, since Dawn did take up in a bit more of swordsmanship skills from Ash and had been burrowing his cutlass sword(which opens up with a touch of a botton, like an EMR) that he got in the Ameria region during the times of training with Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Great. Once you get everything ready Catrine will take us there. Tell me when your ready." Bailey said as everyone nodded.

* * *

 **At the dark area.**

Marluxia, and Caleb bowed as Shapur presented the relics to the being. "Good work. Now we wait 4 hours for those fools." The being said as his three henchmen nodded.

* * *

 **Be sure to review!**


	3. Learning about the Brassell Trio!

**I don't own anything! ENJOY!**

* * *

They were ready as Bailey nodded and said "Catrine we're ready." The Angel nodded and transported them all to a white room with a small house in it as they looked around in amazement. "This is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Alright let's get started." Bailey said taking out Lost Memory.

* * *

 **3 months later.**

While Sora, Sakura and everyone besides Serena, Bailey, Darien, and the scots were busy training the others were taking a short break. "Serena you sure are good." Bailey remarked.

Serena blushed sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head, saying, "Three years of practice, saving the Universe and all that. Though I just got my Keyblade during the flood when Sakura, Ash, Shrek, Donkey, P***, Rini and I travelled back in time to help Manny and the others escape the flood in the Ice Age, and used it fully just after we met up with Sora, Donald and Goofy in Twilight Town." "You know i've been thinking." They looked at Bailey as he said "Serena i have been thinking about something." "About what?" Serena asked, curious. "Can you answer me some questions?" He ask. Serena thought about it, then shrugged, "As long as they're not awkward or complicated, then yeah, I can do that." as Darien, Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina all glanced at each other, having a fairly good idea on what Bailey would be asking. Bailey shyly said "What was your life like before you became Sailor Moon?"

Serena flinched in shock at the first question, before asking nervously, "Uh, you mean in my previous life, or my life on Earth?" "Life on Earth. And come on it can't be that bad." Bailey said to encourage her. Serena blushed bright red in the face while Darien sighed, and the other scouts slumped low with sweatdrops. Eventually, Serena chuckled sheepishly with a sweatdrop and answered, "Well, I was just an ordinary teenaged school girl doing what all girls would want to do. Dreaming about having boyfriends, going shopping and go to the movies.

"Yeah, but Serena here was a complete klutz, a lazy slug and a crybaby who would eat ice cream and fall asleep in class and would end up getting dentention each time she got caught in eating lunch at class. Not to mention failing tests and would just watch TV or buy jewelry and clothes or read stupid comic books. Oh, and let's not forget that she had a crush on Andrew who worked at the Video Arcade and she would also go there just to play the Sailor V video game." Raye added, cringing at the days of three years ago, with Lita and Mina nodding while Amy and Darien both decided to stay out of it.

Serena glared up at the trio and grumbled, "Some friends you guys are. Besides, I've changed a lot for the past three years." "Let me guess your parents also punish you for low grades?" Bailey ask knowing what happens next. Serena lowered her head in shame with a sweatdrop and grumbled, "Well, my mom did. I'd end up stuck outside the house for a few hours or end up grounded. One time she made me go back to the Library to redo my studies and that was the day when I became Sailor Moon...also that day that I only got a 30 on my test."

"You and me are a lot in common." Bailey sighed surprising them. "What? We do?" Serena asked, surprised."Yeah. I am almost like you. Before i became what you see now i was stuck inside a trailer park, with a father who has MS, and a mother who is very bossy. I would skip my work than study, and play video games than do that stuff. And that stuff i said all of the places i visited are video games that are actually real. My adopted father was an example he was a Dalmascan Judge named Rikki who renamed himself when he met my mother. And i would often roll my eyes at my mother's scolding when she sees my grades, or Report Card. School is SSSSSOOOOOO boring. I'm glad i'm finally free from that." Bailey chuckled at the memories.

Serena and the others sweatdropped at this, glancing at each other while thinking about how the fairytale books they've all read on Earth were actually real as well with some twists and ectacera. Raye on the other hand sweatdropped and sighed, "Great, an American boy version of Serena with some twists. I knew Sid's lazy and clumsiness cursed others into the future the moment he met Serena in the past." "Studying is very important, Bailey." Amy pointed out wisely. "It's important to know about the knowlage skills and focusing on your future." which only earned her skeptical looks from Serena, Lita and Mina. "Amy, it is important to study but it's also important to have fun too. Not everyone wants to be a boring adult, you know." Mina pointed out as she and Serena both placed a hand onto the blue-haired girl's shoulders.

"So Serena you could say the two of us are almost the same. Other than that it's time for my second question." Bailey said getting back on topic. "Uh, yeah sure. Go ahead and ask away." Serena replied. "How did you and Darien met each other, and what was it like?" Bailey ask. "On Earth or in our past lives?" Darien asked, as he and Serena both held a hint of pink on their faces. "Earth." He answered. Serena and Darien both sweatdropped as the former answered, "On the day that I got that 30 result on my report paper. I was just walking out one of my best friend's stores when I scrunched up the paper and tossed it, though it landed on top of his head when he was behind me." "Yeah, and well, I used to tease and scold her so much when we first met before we remembered our past lives. I was actually the first person to call her Meat-Ball head." Darien added sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"And I couldn't stand him back then either. It took us forever before we learned of each other's idenities to finally get on and then remembered our pasts." Serena continued. "Okay, maybe a few months, but still." Bailey sweatdropped and ask "Darien did you see Serena's score and if so did you ask her wither she's stupid, o very lazy?" Both Darien and Serena nodded in unison as the former said, "Yeah I did ask if she was stupid or incredibily lazy after I saw it. I couldn't believe the score either." "Which I didn't answer, because I felt so insulted." Serena replied, but then smiled and said, "But hey, that was three years ago and we love each other." "I can imagine. Lastly how did you became Sailor Moon? And who was the first enemy you foght?" Bailey ask. Serena flinched, this time in horror, while the others sweatdropped again. Seeing how she would have to answer, Serena sighed and said, "It was after I got home from the Library that I was taking a nap. Actually, it started when I saved Luna from three rotten brats on my way to school late that morning since I slept in."

"Who's Luna? Is she a kid getting bullied?" Bailey ask her. "My cat. She and Mina's cat Artemis came from the Moon like us." Serena answered, "Those kids were roughly placing a bandage on her forehead to hide the Cresent Moon symbol, and yeah, both of them can talk. They're on Earth with my parents right now." "A cat?" Bailey ask in disbelief with a sweatdrop. Serena sweatdropped and giggled, "Yeah, I was freaked out when she came to my room and talked. Puss is actually the fourth talking cat I've met in my lifetime." "Well... argh never mind. What happened after that? After you helped Luna from those kids?" Bailey ask her.

"Luna had been following me until she came into my room. She's actually the main reason how I became Sailor Moon in the first place, told me about my destiny to defend the Princess of the Moon." Serena answered, "Neither of us realising that I was the Moon Princess. She created my transformation locket so that I could transform into Sailor Moon." "No not that like before that. What happened when you arrived at class?" Bailey ask with a dull look. "Oh, that." Serena sighed. "I arrived late, and well, my teacher Ms. Haruna gave me my test results and I dreaded in showing my Mom for the rest of the day. My old best friend Molly and I then decided to head over to her mom's jewerly store, but neither of us knew that her mom was unconscious while the first monster I fought named Morga was disguised as Molly's mother, selling jewelary that was sucking away life energy from the costumers."

"And she lowered the price to make the job easier?" Bailey ask. "How'd you know?" Serena blinked, surprised along with the others. "You think jewelry is easy to buy?" Bailey ask with another dull look. "He has a point." Lita agreed with the others nodding, and Serena sweatdropped sheepishly in realization. "What is next?" Bailey ask, "Well, I went home because the place and the sale was weird, briefly met Darien, then got sent to the Library by my Mom, came home again, and that's when Luna found me and gave me my Locket." Serena answered. "The jewels in my hair act as a radio or something, because I heard Molly crying out for help and with Luna's encouragement, I went back to the store to fight against Morga who possessed the costumers who attacked me."

She then cringed and continued, "Since it was my first battle, I was totally scared and I was fourteen at the time. Morga was about to kill me when Darien came disguised as Tuxedo Mask which I didn't know until much later on. Anyway, when I cried, my jewels acted as speakers which weakened Morga and with Luna's advise, I used my Moon Tiara Magic for the first time which destroyed Morga and saved the costumers, Molly and her mother. It's also when I first fell in love with Tuxedo Mask too even after he left." while Darien smiled at the memory of their first battle together. "Hmm. That almost remind me of my first battle, and fear." Bailey shuddered at that. "Yeah, well Sakura was scared when she had to capture the Fly Card when Kero chose her as Cardcaptor." Serena waved. "We've all had scary first battles or first adventures."

"Uh, you mean you, Sakura, Ash and Sora, Serena?" Raye pointed out. "Okay, Ash and Sora were both a bit more braver, but that's besides the point. Shrek and Manny weren't scared at all. Serena glared at her friend and said, "You weren't there when I first met them, Raye." "But I do have a fair idea on how different that was and out of all of the chosen ones, you were the whimpiest!" Raye argued. "Oh and you faired better?" Serena argued in return before she and Raye once again bickered by having their notorious raspberry contest, much to the embarrassment of Darien, Lita, Amy and Mina who all sweatdropped in exasperation. "I fought against a real TROLL! A high freaken Troll! I also didn't combats against those Vespids!" Bailey told them. But Serena and Raye continued to bicker as Mina said while dismissively waved her hand, "They argue like this all the time. It's best to wait until they're done. It's been going on for three years ago, and man, that Troll and those...whatever Vespids must've been though!"

"Vespids are bugs that are giant hornets." Bailey shuddered at that. "Ah, those things are nothing compared to a few things that we fought." Lita shrugged. "One time last year, when we travelled back in time to the past of 1798 and when Davy Jones summoned the Kracken, now THAT's a huge monster to worry about." shuddering along with the others, which also made Serena and Raye stop their argument and both of them shuddered at the memory of the giant octopus as well. "Try facing a Metal Gear Excelsus. Now THAT is a machine you need to worry about and they can only be sliced by a High Frequency Blade." Bailey said. "We've fought against giant machines Team Rocket would use." Serena said in return. "Not to mention, when I time-travelled to 8,000 years ago, Mickey, Loran, our other friends and I fought against giant monsters called WEAPONS that were set loose against the world and I think there were about five in total or something like that. They are practically impossible to defeat and can even destroy a continent!"

"But the roar the Metal Gear EXCELUS has can almost numb your ears." Bailey said while covering his ears. "You're lucky that it's just numbing your ears." Lita said. "The Kracken's giant tentacles can easily suck your face clean off and drag an entire ship into the darkness of the ocean! It also feasts on the crew too, going after the one who made a bargain with Davy Jones himself and beared the black spot." shuddering. "And it also has super giant sharp teeth that is the size of a human body." Mina said omniously. Serena whimpered and shuddered, "Please don't remind me!" "Eh i could easily beat it." Bailey said. Everyone looked at him with skeptical looks that said 'Your Kidding Right?' "What?" Bailey ask.

"The only one that was capable of kiling it was Davy Jones himself and no one else." Raye pointed out. "And the only reason he did that was because he was under control by Lord Beckett of the East Indian Trading Company. Neither of us could've beaten it even when we tried. The best we could do was damage it's tentacles so that we could escape." "And it's practically underneath the ship when it attacks." Serena added. "There's little you can do in killing it while it's underneath you, waiting to eat you up alive. Not to mention that it has a thousand rotting corpses of those it ate." "Facing a Kracken is much better than facing a Metal Gear EXCELSUS. Look here." He made an image of the robot as they couldn't believe the size of it. Then it roared as they covered their ears on that.

Once it was done and the image disappeared, Serena and the others rubbed their ears that were numb, before she said, "I guess you have a good point. On the other hand, I'd rather face that thing than the Kracken which has the advantage of sucking your face completely off. You should see that image, Bailey." before cringing as her ears were still ringing. "It's just like having a Loudred shrieking out using just roaring and it's ears act as speakers." Lita agreed. "Then you would risk getting sliced by its blades, or burned to ash by its lasers?" Bailey ask with a dull look. He shook his head and said "The strongest opponent i faced besides Reacas was his Uncle Steven Armstrong." "We've faced blades and lasers before too." Lita pointed out.

"We've fought so many strong bad guy leaders that I've lost count. Queen Beryl, Ultimecia, the Doom Phantom, the SILENCE, Queen Nehelela(sorry for the spelling mistake), Chaos in Galaxia's body, Xenula, Xehanort's Heartless, Gauis, Archie from Team Aqua and Xemnas were the strongest opponents I've ever fought." Serena counted as she went through her memory. "And besides, would you rather having your eyes, nose and even your mouth sucked off completely leaving behind just a blank face?" Raye asked with a similiar look to Bailey. "Much better than getting a stone like punch to the face." Bailey said. "Nope." Lita shook her head. "Because the moment the Kracken does that do your face, you end up dead almost instantly." with the others nodding in agreement. "Not only that, we faced against one of Hades's Titans, like the giant Rock Titan." Mina added.

"Oh forget the Kracken, and Metal Gear EXCELSUS stuff were getting off topic. Serena how did you, and the rest of the Sailor scouts meet?" Bailey ask. "Well, in order," Serena began, thinking back to three years ago, "First was Amy since she was the smartest kid in school but also lonely. Even though she studied a lot, I actually got to meet her and introduced her into having fun and even saved her when she and the class she was in was targeted by the Negaverse." "That's right. It was that day that I was chosen as Sailor Mercury." Amy nodded in agreement, "Serena is my first friend I've ever met." "Then there's Raye and well, she nearly bashed my head in." Serena grumbled sharing a disapproving look with Raye who glared back and asked in annoyance, "Geez, are you still not over that? It was an accident and you know it!" Bailey sweatdropped and ask "Are you two always like that?"

"Not my fault that she has a bad temper, but she's still cool, though." Serena replied. "Just take that as a yes." Mina sighed with an exasperated sweatdrop. "Sounds like Raye has anger issues. Makes sense while she's a hothead." Bailey sighed. "What was that?" Raye growled as she glared daggers at him, which was even freaking out Darien, Serena, Lita and Mina while Amy just looked away facepalming. "Don't even think about it. I can freeze you." Bailey warned with a dull look. "Hey, that'll cool her off." Serena joked, adding, "Do it to Donald too, because he's a hothead too." while Raye just looked away in annoyance. "Sorry about what i said Raye it's just i hate people who insulted others." Bailey told her. "All is forgiven." Raye sighed. "I didn't really bash Serena in the head. I just accidently knocked her over and then I had her rest in my bed to recover. Anyway, the Negaverse tried to use my Grandpa's temple to lure people onto buses with fake charms to steal their energy by taking them into another dimension. I found out since I could read ancient fire and sense darkness but was taken into the dimension myself."

"Luna insisted on going onto the bus to figure out what was going on, only for us to end up in that dimension too." Serena remembered, "That was when we found out that Raye was chosen as Sailor Mars. We still fight sometimes, but we're still friends. I wouldn't trade her for anything." "Likewise to you, Meat-Ball head." Raye smiled at her friend who smiled back as though their bickering never happened. "So how did you meet Lita, and Mina?" Bailey ask. "I can answer part of that." Lita began. "It was after I got kicked out of my old high-school since I used to pick fights which I'm not happy about and I didn't have any friends save for one. Anyway, I got myself in enrolled to Serena's school and on my way there, Serena was cornered by three thugs she bumped into. So I helped her out and knocked them out single handedly."

"I was so amazed by Lita's fighting abilites that I wanted to know her better." Serena continued, "Despite what the other kids at school tried to warn me, I went over anyway, and well, it was also mainly her huge lunch that got us together." giggling. "Yeah, and since then, we've been best friends. Later that night was when the Negaverse attacked and I was chosen as Sailor Jupiter." Lita concluded. "Can't say Caesar is almost like you. Except getting into fights at my high-school instead..." Bailey rubbed his jaw as he said "... He said the f word to one of our teachers, and punched me at the jaw. And trust me THAT hurt." "I would've like to punch that guy in the jaw for you so that he can see how he likes it." Lita balled her fist in disgust over what Reacas had done and not just the high-school incident either. "Anyone who hurt my friends have to deal with me!"

"Too bad he's dead before you got a chance. And Mina since i know your identity is Sailor Venus are you and this Sailor V like the same person?" Bailey ask Mina. "Bingo!" Mina said with a victory pose. "I was Sailor V before Serena became Sailor Moon because Artemis found me the similiar way Luna found Serena, and it was my duty to find the Moon Princess. It wasn't until I found out about the existance of the others that then transformed into Sailor Venus, so I helped them out and joined the team since then." "And I've been her number one fan! The video games and the movies were based on her." Serena added. "Wow. I wish stuff like that would be in my world. Too bad my world never faced Evil besides the evils from the past. Like the Vietnam War, the Nazis, and especially Adolf Hitler." Bailey sighed. "I guess your Earth is just like our Earth, except for the Kanto Region, the Orange Islands, the Johto, Houen, Sinnoh, Orre, Unova and Ameria Regions." Amy theoried, "Because our Earth had World War II."

"And you seriously don't want that kind of stuff that we went through on our Earth, Bailey." Serena sighed, "At that time during my first year as Sailor Moon, all I wanted was to be a normal teenager so I could grow up, get married and have a family. That was my dream." "I ment someone else doing the hero work and we can be fans of the hero! Like Spider Man for example." Bailey said to them. Serena looked at him blinking, before sighing and said, "Yeah, I know the feeling. But the thing is, before I became Sailor Moon, I've always wanted to be like Sailor V. Who would've thought that I'd get my wish on the day that I said those words." with a sweatdrop. "Besides, I think I'd rather go to Jurassic Park if that was real." "Alright nevermind what i said so who is Queen Beryl and who did you stop her?" Bailey ask.

"The leader of the Negaverse that destroyed the Moon Kingdom along with Metaria 1,000 years ago." Darien began, "They attacked Earth before destroying the Moon Kingdom. Their goal was to destroy our Universe just for their Negaverse to exist." "The Kingdom was in ruins and almost everyone who tried to stop them died." Serena sighed, memories of her past life and how she and the others saw the vision the spirit of Queen Serenity came back to her. "My mother of the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity, sealed them away and had all of us to be reborn on Earth with no memories until three years ago and died as a result. Chaos in Galaxia's body set them free to try and destroy Earth and that's why we were chosen to fight against them, eventually learning of our past lives. We stood up to Queen Beryl who somehow gained more power by turning into a giant, but with our power, we destroyed her in the North Pole." with Raye, Lita, Mina and Amy all nodding to confirm it.

"Where Santa lives eh? Call me crazy but if Beryl tried to make him a servant he would give presents to you all." Bailey said. Serena, Darien, Raye, Lita, Amy and Mina all fell to the ground at that comment. Serena then stood up and pointed out, "More than anything, Beryl would've killed Santa than make him her servant and she's definatley not the type to give presents, only death penalty!" "I ment if you save him and i said call me crazy." He pointed out. "You ARE crazy." Raye said with a dull look. "Besides, Beryl's base was nowhere near where Santa lives and she was too busy trying to take us out and we were too busy taking her and the Negaverse out to even think about christmas." "Besides that, we all managed to prevent Maleficent from turning Santa into a Heartless at Christmas Town near Halloween Town just months ago, even if Christmas hasn't really started for us yet." Serena added, remembering the last battle against Oogie Boogie a while back.

"Well even villains don't care about the Holidays. Though some does but don't get me started. Serena do you have any siblings or something like that?" Bailey ask Serena. "In the Moon Kingdom, I had a twin sister named Kaylie who, due to the Darkness in her heart died before Queen Beryl attacked. Likely she was reborn like the rest of us and well, I just remembered and met her last year. She's in Agrabah on Earth right now." Serena began, continuing, "And then there's my little brother Sammy who is on a Pokemon journey right now. He's irritating but he's a cool kid. There's also Fiona who is my sister in law and Shrek who's my brother once removed." "How is he your brother?" Bailey ask. "Well...through marriage at least." Serena admitted, "Darien is actually Fiona's younger brother because, in a bit of a mix up, he was reborn in the Fairytale world after Fiona was born. Thing is, when Fiona got cursed by a spell, the King and Queen of Far Far Away who are their parents sent Darien to Earth while sending Fiona into the Highest Room of the Tallest Tower in the Dragon's Keep. Since Shrek and the rest of us went so much together, I see him like a brother to me." shrugging.

"Whoa sounds like royalty strike you when you least expect it. So Sammy... i know his name in Japanese is Shingo so what's he like?" Bailey ask Serena. "Well, while he is sweet at times and does care about his friends and family, he's also an annoying brat who teased me to no end." Serena sighed, thinking about the times when her younger brother teased her to no end. She then smirked proudly as she added, "And when he tries to avoid in getting me into telling him what to do whenever he caused trouble, I always use the threat of telling Mom and Dad and that's when he'll listen." "I can tell both he, and Inuyasha will get along nicely. Whenever Inuyasha tried to get into trouble... Well look and you'll see." Bailey said as he made an image.

What they see in the image as Inuyasha about to hit Shippo until Kagome hollered "Sit Boy!" Inuyasha's necklace glowed before got hit face first in the ground. Next when Inuyasha got caught peeping at Kagome when she was taking a bath she hollered "Sit Boy!" Inuyasha's necklace glowed before got hit face first in the ground. When Inuyasha told Kagome her cooking was terrible she hollered "Inuyasha sit!" Inuyasha's necklace glowed before got hit face first in the ground. And when Inuyasha tried to close the portal Kagome hollered "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Inuyasha's necklace glowed before got hit face first in the ground multiple times. Serena struggled not to laugh and failed miserbly and bursted into a hysterical laughter while the others sweatdropped. "Come on, Serena. This is no different than the time you tried to use your mother's silk curtains to make a wedding dress for the Wedding Dress Contest." Raye pointed out.

Serena stopped laughing all together and blushed in embarrassment, before remembering and said back, "Oh, but didn't you get caught in trying to use your Granpa's sheets for the same thing?" "And best of all i can do that stuff as well. Only me, and Kagome has the ability to do that. Other than that what about Kaylie?" Bailey ask. Serena looked back at Bailey and gave somewhat a warm smile, saying, "She and I were so close together in the Moon Kingdom. I guess the reason why I never remembered her until last year was because my memories of when she died were somehow erased. Anyway, she didn't have any friends until us and Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago, Simon, Jake and Savanna, and she had been lonely. She can be shy at times, but she's one of the sweetest people I've ever met. I guess when it comes to feeing guilty at things that were not our fault, we both have that in common. Before we found out that we were sisters, I was the first friend she ever had."

"Just like me, and Madi's twin brother Valachia when we founded him alone in a Forest cornered by three Ruthless Armors, and she was his first friend before we realized she was her brother." Bailey responded. "And similiar to how we found out that Fiona was my older sister." Darien nodded in agreement. "That's a bit of a complicated story on how I found out." "Blame Xehanort's Heartless for that." Mina responded. "And how close Ellie is to her brothers Crash and Eddie." Serena added. "Well i believe my curiosity is Satisfied." Bailey got up and walked to a space before he said "Oh, and Raye. Don't expect i'm going easy on you." Raye grinned and replied, "Likewise." "I am quite sensitive of what you said earlier. That i'm an American Boy Version of Serena. You should feel nervous. Oh and i forgot to ask." Bailey said. "Ask what?" Mina asked, curiously. He looked at the group before asking "What kind of a name is Meat-Ball head?"

Serena and the others chuckled with sweatdrops as the former said, "Oh, that's just a made up name Darien and then later Raye and some of the others called me due to my hair-style." pointing at her hair-buns. "I hated it at first, but eventually it grew onto me and I got used to it." "Oh that made sense. Alright now let's on beating Scorpionas!" Bailey said in determination. "And why would feel nervous about you being an American boy version of Serena?" Raye asked, "It's a bit more of a small exasperation because even though Sid isn't much of a fighter, he's a male sloth version of her." which made Serena sweatdrop with a half-glare, half-exasperated look towards her. "One thing if i use my full potential to much it will kill me. So i have to use it at small amounts. Be lucky not many people face my true power." Bailey said.

"Whoa, that's another thing we have in comman and that I have to admit is a bit scary." Serena thought, her hand touching the locket with the Silver Crystal inside, before the group continued their training to defeat Scorpionas. "The only way my body can handle my true power as if i use the Shikon Jewel. But with that gone i have to get my body ready for it to handle my true power without the Jewel." Bailey responded. 'I wish I could do that with the Silver Crystal.' Serena thought to herself. There were times that she managed to not die while using the Crystal, but she ways always careful with it and the Crystal itself acted on it's own in reviving the herd from the afterlife. "Get ready Raye. Your first!" Bailey declared pointing Lost Memory at Raye.

Raye took out her transformation wand and transformed into Sailor Mars, before declaring, "Ready when you are!" before she summoned up her Fire Ignight right at Bailey who stood in defence and at ready.

* * *

 **6 months later.**

They got a week left to prepare and Riku, and Sora are sparing. "You all met Gods before huh?" Bailey ask impressed to Sailor Moon, Ash, and Sakura. They nodded as Bailey ask "How did you survive against her?"Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Ash and Sakura would sweatdrop and said that, with embarrassement, that she turned into zillions of crabs before disappearing. Bailey just shook his head and ask "Why I'm i not surprised?

Ash sighed and said, "It was Barbossa idea since he thought that Calypso would just help and get rid of Lord Beckett of the East Indian Trading Company, which even Jack knew was a waste of time." "Which by the way he was right about." Sakura added with a sigh. "How?" Bailey ask. "Well, the thing is...None of us still have any idea why, but I think it's due to the fact that Beckett just wanted to rule the world and even overthrow the King of England, and so he wanted to kill all Pirates and take control of the oceans, which in order to do so, he needed the heart of Davy Jones." Sailor Moon explained.

"And not all Pirates are that bad." Ash added with a shrug. "Jack was branded of pirate because he did the right thing. Anyway, Davy Jones had actually, and I still can't believe it...he and Calypso were in love..." he shudders in disgust, while Sailor Moon and Sakura both sigh at Ash's gullibleness since he still doesn't get the romance part. "Believe me i have seen much more... embarrassing stuff like that." Bailey said while shuddering. "Oh yeah? Try having your heart cut out and placed inside a chest, and then trap the goddess into a human body to be a voodoo lady who is totally creepy and those who meet her don't even tell their names and yet she knows them and only later you realise who she is." Sailor Moon said, before she giggled.

"What?" Ash, Sakura and Bailey would ask, as Sora would approach after his spare with Riku. "I haven't realised until now, but I just remembered how my friend Barret from the past dressed up in that sailor's uniform on the boat to Costa Del Sol, and how Cloud said that he looked like a teddy bear." Sailor Moon giggled. "Well. Are their any gods you do fight?" Bailey ask. "Well, there's Hades." Sora shrugged, thinking about the Lord of the Underworld. "That guy is such a low-life and likes to try and mess with people's heads." "In the Underworld he's hard to beat unless Hercules helps us out." Ash agreed, "But outside of the Underworld, while he is tough, we still managed to beat him."

"And beat his nasty monsters like...uh...that zillion headed monster and the rock giant." Sailor Moon added. "I think you're trying to say Hydra and the Rock Titan, Serena." Sakura spoke up. "But yeah, Hades is mostly all talk and no show unless he's beaten too many times by cheating." Ash added. "Cheating? Doesn't he know the phrase 'playing fair'?" Bailey ask surprised. Sailor Moon, Sora, Ash and Sakura look at Bailey a bit skeptically, with looks that said, 'You're serious, right?'. "Nah, Hades always cheats despite claiming to 'play fair'." Ash gestured his fingers at the two last words in his sentence. "Besides, you've ever met any bad guy who doesn't cheat?"

"Totally like this guy named Emperor Madoras. He is a Dark God of Destruction and is also Caesar's father. Not only that he also discovers the secrets of immortality and entrusted it to Caesar. As long as Caesar is living he still lives." Bailey said. "Ouch..." Sora cringed. "Sounds sort of like how one's heart had to replace the heart of that of the Captain of Flying Dutchmen since the Dutchmen must have a captain." Sailor Moon thought, cringing, with Ash and Sakura both nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, and immortality never interested me, that's for sure." Ash added. "I still don't get how Jack, Barbossa, Gibbs and the rest of the Black Pearl crew became immortal but not having any abilities like we do, or like Bailey here." Sakura thought. "Probably because they like to be immortal rather than being strong. And there is this guy named Sephiroth. Me, and everyone encountered him only once but he only fought us once and didn't tell us why. If you ask me that is just foolish." Bailey said.

"SEPHIROTH!?" Sailor Moon, Ash, Sakura and Sora all exclaimed in shock. Bailey didn't flinched as he ask surprised "You know him?" "Yeah we know him." Ash explained, before looking at Sailor Moon and added, "Sailor Moon knows him a bit better than the rest of us." "Our first time meeting him was in Radiant Garden, holding the darkness from the heart of our friend named Cloud." Sakura continued. "Our second time meeting him...well, we had to fight him too, but what he really wanted was to cast Cloud into darkness." Sora added.

Sailor Moon sighed and continued, "Yeah, but Cloud and I both know there's more to Sephiroth than just what happened recently. Three weeks ago while some of us went to defeat Ultimecia, Cloud fought against Sephiroth and with Rini's help, won. Sephiroth isn't gone yet, but he won't be back for a while since he has to recover." "Wow. I feel bad for this Cloud guy. Just like him i have an unstable Darkness that some tyrant named Naraku want to control... and make me his slave. But thanks to my half-brother, his wife, everyone i used the Shikon Jewel to control it and defeated Naraku once and for all." Bailey said clenching his fist.

Sailor Moon sighed, while the others glanced at each other, knowing that sort of all too well, both with Riku and Cloud, and to Sailor Moon's twin sister back on Earth. Sailor Moon then said, "I know Cloud was able to hold on since he still had light within his heart and tried to stop Sephiroth more than anything else, and really, you sort of remind me of my sister Kaylie. She has unstable darkness too, and she doesn't want to use it to hurt anyone. Actually, in the Moon Kingdom 1,000 years ago, she died due to the darkness in her heart before the Negaverse led by Queen Beryl attacked."

"Just be lucky Naraku didn't tried to make her slave." Bailey sighed. "I'm just lucky that Chaos didn't take her star seed or that Xemnas wanted to turn her into a member of Organization XIII since both wanted to use her darkness so much, but with Chaos who was in Galaxia's body, Kaylie and I defeated it. In the second case, she avoided them and well, all of us stopped the Organization before Ultimecia attacked." Sailor Moon nodded in agreement. "The first major villians I fought wanted to use the Imperium Silver Crystal to rule the Universe."

"The Imperium Sliver Crystal? I heard of some great artifacts before but i never heard of the thing." Bailey said confused. Sailor Moon, Ash, Sakura and Sora looked at each other before nodding and turned back to Bailey while Sailor Moon removed her locket from her bow on her chest, and opened it up to reveal the heart-shaped form of the Crystal inside as she explained, "The Silver Crystal is the light of the Universe Ash, Sakura, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, and most of the others and I come from, though I guess it's one of the great lights of the Realm of Light. It's been brought down by family of the Moon Kingdom for years. I'm the chosen wielder after my first mother, Queen Serenity."

She closed it up and replaced the locket back to it's original position in her Sailor Scout form as she continued, "But if it's in the wrong hands, the Universe is doomed. There's also a major catch when it comes to using it's full power." "That's sounds like the three relics. So uh... Sakura is it? What kind or cards did you do that have such great magic abilities?" Bailey ask Sakura. Sakura sighed before explaining, "The Star Cards were originally Clow Cards, created by a powerful sorcerer named Clow Reed from hundreds of years ago. Each Clow Card had it's own unique character and powers, but they couldn't be controlled if they were free, so they were kept within the Clow Book with two guardians, Keroberos and Yue. Though before he died, he had visions of me before I was even born, and chose me to be his successor. Two years ago, I started having dreams that would lead me to become the card's new master and uh..."

"Don't tell me...something bad happened, didn't it?" Bailey asked. "Yeah...I accidently set all but the Windy Card free, and woke Kero up. So he had me as a Cardcaptor to recapture them. They weren't easy, and there were times where I got into a lot of trouble...like how the Little Card shrunk me down to size, or how the Time Card took me back in time." "Or how the Maze Card got you, Li, Meilin and Madision stuck in a whacky maze." Ash added, having recalled the story.

"Wasn't there a time that you mentioned that the Sweet Card turned the chulk board in cooking class into chocolate?" Sailor Moon asked."Sweet Card?" Bailey asked, dumbfounded. "Why did this Clow Reed guy come up with that?" "He also came up with the Flower Card and the Bubble Card for, as Kero would mention, for his own entertainment." Sakura giggled sheepishly. "Anyway, after I captured them all, in order to be their master, I had to pass the Final Judgement, and, while it was hard since Yue was the judge and the secret form of my older brother's friend Julien, I managed to Pass. Last year after that, Eli, who has some powers of Clow Reed came and caused some trouble in town in secret which made me have to conver the Cards into my own."

"Man...talk about though." Bailey thought, before turning back to Sailor Moon and asked, "So, what's the catch with the Silver Crystal?" "Well, the thing is, if one uses it's full power, it would take away their full strength. But by luck or love, the Crystal can be restored and the person who used it's power can return to life. That happened to me a few times in the past." Sailor Moon shrugged, before sweatdropping sheepishly and said, "Though, lately the Crystal acted on it's own, like twice before we learned about Organization XIII for example, and another reason why I had to travel back in time before then too."

Bailey sweatdropped and said "Sometimes Madison did the same for the Venus Tear. And who is this... Kero?" "Kero is the guardian beast Clow Reed created with a heart and soul." Sakura explained, "He uh...has a fake form of that of a yellow teddy beat with wings and a tail, but his true form is much more impressive." "So this Madision is someone you know and not Sakura's best friend, right?" Sora asked, "Which also makes me thing about Kairi and Hayner since Kairi's at home Riku and I come from and Hayner's in Twilight Town, and they're both my age."

"Madison is my little sister Sora. Well... actually she isn't though i like calling her like." Bailey said confusing everyone. "Uh...man and I thought Sid and Cid were bad enough to try and get right." Ash slumped, remembering their close friend Sid the Sloth, and Cid Highwind back in Radiant Garden. "Well i think your confused. Would you like to know about me, and my sisters origins?" Bailey ask them. "Sure, I was gonna ask about how you and your sisters ended up on your first adventure anyway." Sailor Moon replied and Ash, Sakura and Sora all nodded in agreement.

"Well my older sister Cassandra Grace Brassell the two of were born from the same parents but thanks to a special Ruby that have embedded itself in her heart it completely overrides our parents DNA making it to the Ruby's creators to be her parents instead. The Ruby also protects her from Corruption when her power is too much." Bailey explained. "Whoa..." Sora and Ash both muttered. "So what else happened?" Sailor Moon asked, curiously. "Well Cassie only had 4 siblings. Leah, Cyrus, Vet, and Me but i am still not her sibling since my demon half was too strong for the Ruby. But i still collected its powers from it and we stick together. I always why she isn't acting like a Brassell." Bailey chuckled.

"Good thing I don't have any siblings." Ash chuckled. "Yeah, me neither." Sora agreed, while both Sailor Moon and Sakura both looked at the two boys skeptically. "Yeah, well, not all siblings act like every other members of their families." Sailor Moon shrugged, "Before I got memories of my previous life back, I was stuck with an annoying little brother back on Earth." "I'm stuck with an older brother back on Earth who always calls me a Squirt." Sakura grumbled. "That is a habit Sakura. Cassie always calls me Shorty as a way to tease me. And Madison well i may not know your brother Sailor Moon but i think she, and him are in common." Bailey said. He glared at the boys and said "You also gotta treat your friends like siblings. Isn't Riku kind of like your brother Sora? And isn't May kind of like your sister Ash?" "That's true." Sakura agreed with the first part.

"Well, I guess you have a point. I mean, I see Crash and Eddie get into all kinds of trouble, and while Ellie isn't their real sister since she was adopted and was thought to be Possums before we met them, she always tries to get them out of trouble. I'll never forget the time that when those two embarrassed her and how she smacked them so hard that me, Sakura, Shrek, Donkey, Rini, Puss, Manny, Sid and Diego all cringed." Sailor Moon added. "Yeah, Riku and I grew up together. He is my best friend." Sora sheepishly admitted.

Ash on the other hand, looked at Bailey as though he was crazy. "Me and May like siblings? Gimme a break, though that's not as bad as two weird trainers back in the Houen Region thought May and I were in love, which we're still not. Come to think of it, I'm much closer to Pikachu in sibling like kind of way." he pointed out. "Like Misty complaining at you about her Bike when you became a trainer?" Bailey ask with a dull look.

"She told you before left, didn't see?" Ash slumped. He couldn't believe Misty brought that up. Sailor Moon then whispered to Bailey close to his ear, "Bailey, the thing is about Ash is that he still doesn't get the thing about romance even though his heroic actions with a few girls he saves tend to fall in love with and he's always oblivious to that." Bailey said "One: Gods like me read peoples minds Ash. And two: I was aware of that just telling the obvious." "That was my second guess." Ash sighed. Bailey then asked, "You're not surprised?"

"Nah, Mickey, Donald and Goofy met a friend 17 years ago who could read minds too and she helped them out on their quest to rescue the ghost of Mickey's Great Uncle from an evil ghost named Zorg." Ash replied, remembering the time when, a day after Xemnas's defeat and after awakening from a nightmare Mickey told him and the others of one of his pre-Keyblade adventures in his world that involved a secret he never knew about and also facing one of his greatest fears. "Who's Zorg?" Bailey ask.

"Some bad guy who tried to force King Mickey's uncle who some people these call Retro-Mickey into using a magic paint brush to take over the Realm of Paint and Thinner, or rather, the Wasteland to rule the universe." Sora explained. "He's been gone for years." "That was before Mickey even knew about the Keyblade." Sakura added. "He went on a lot of adventures before meeting Master Yen Sid." "Whoa sounds like someone is taking things hardcore. Much like Myria." Bailey said. "Who's Myria?" Sailor Moon asked.

"An evil Goddess that is Caesar's grandmother. She planned to remake the world so she can 'save' it from evil by eliminating the mortals. She have Caesar with her so both, she, and he can complete it while terminating his enemys. But thanks to Madison with the Venus Tear, and my ghost fighting we were able to banish Myria to the spirit realm, and defeated Caesar once again." Bailey explained. "Whoa..." Sailor Moon, Sakura, Sora and Ash all muttered, eyes widening.

"I guess even gods and goddesses have issues like we do. No offence, Bailey." Sailor Moon waved with a sweatdrop. "None taken." Bailey shrugged. "Not only that, it sort of reminds me of when Sephiroth wanted to absorb the Lifestream and recreate the world to become it's God 8,000 years ago." Sailor Moon added. "Not to mention Ultimecia wanting to use the Time Compression to exist in both past, Present and future to make everyone else her slaves." "And how Cyrus wanted to use Dialga and Palkia to destroy our Universe to make a new one to rule it as it's god too before he disappeared." Ash added, remembering the evil Team Galactic during his adventures with Dawn and Brock in the Sinnoh Region.

"Back on topic like to hear about my little sister?" Bailey ask. Sailor Moon, Ash, Sora and Sakura nodded in agreement. "Her name is Madison Faith Collings Brassell. Her mother is a Goddess that is the original wielder of the Venus Tear. She hid the Venus Tear inside a world where me, and her spend our forth adventure together. She is not like the other children and is also quite nice, since her heart was stripped clean of Darkness. During a fight against one of our most deadliest enemies named Dhoulmagus i was killed, and she was overcame with anger that the Venus Tear gave out a glow and it transformed her into her Goddess form. She used her powers to heal me, and blasted Dhoulmagus to oblivion." Bailey explained.

"It sort of makes me wonder how darkness can be stripped clean from people's hearts without hurting them." Sailor Moon thought with concern. "I mean, as far as we've learned before we fought against Xemnas, the worlds were made up of light and darkness and you can't have one without the other, because they're the two halves of everything." and Sora, Ash and Sakura nodded with similiar concerns. "Gods, and Goddess of Light don't have darkness in their hearts so that's why." Bailey explained.

"That explains everything." Ash thought. "I guess it's a good thing the only god we had to worry about was Hades and his main concern is trying to get rid of Hercules." "Yeah, the bad guys we fought in the past were bad enough." Sailor Moon agreed, before glancing at Bailey again and asked, "So uh, just curious...what is Caeser's punishment after you guys finally defeated him for good?" Bailey gave out a smirk as he raised his hands and soon a holographic image popped up.

What they seen in the image was Stuffed bears, and bunnies were playing instruments as little babys in different color jumpsuits, and angel wings laughing, soon the animals stopped and they all jumped up and they all said with joy "GOOD MORNING!" Caesar with a tick mark on his head shouted to the heavens "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BASTARDS!" He started sobbing.

A long pause...then Sailor Moon, Ash, Sakura and Sora bursted out into hysterical laughter, which was heard by Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup and Tuxedo Mask who come over and were about to ask what was going on, until they notice the holographic image as well and struggle not to laugh as well. "Um..." Riku shook in laughter. "T-T-That's Caseser's worst punishment!" Ash laughed while trying to explain and that's when everyone else got the idea and all laughed or giggled, and Donald was holding his stomach in tearful laughter.

"Hehehe. I know i was laughing myself like that when i founded out." Bailey chuckled. "M-Man, whoever came up with that idea sure had a good sense of humor!" Ash laughed. The image disappeared as he said "If Caesar would hear us laughing he'll be very mad... but embarrassed. "I don't know what you fellas were talkin' about, but gosh, that's actually pretty funny." Mickey chuckled. "I wonder if our previous evil enemies had that kind of similiar punishment?" Sailor Moon thought, thinking up a mental image of those like Queen Beryl, Ultimecia and Lord Beckett surrounded by baby stuff and other cute things, and even worse, Beckett having a pink bow in his hair.

"Let's find out." Bailey said making another image. In the image Besides Caesar were Beryl, Ultimecia, Beckett, and most surprisingly Davy Jones who are having the same thing. Beckett has a pink hairbow, while Davy Jones has ribbons on his tentacles, and what look like a clip of a kitten on his hat. "Curses this to oblivion!" Davy Jones yelled. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone even Bailey all bursted out laughing. "I never thought Davy Jones to have ribbons!" Ash laughed, holding his stomach. "Too bad Jack's not here to see that on that squid or on Beckett!"

The image disappeared as Bailey cleared his throat getting serious "Well now. The last thing left to explain... is me." Once everyone calmed down after the laughting fest and after the others in briefly informed about what they learned from Bailey, they got the idea and agreed, as Sora asked, "So um...how come you're half-demon?" a bit carefully.

 _(Sad Theme: Ven's Theme)_

He sighed and hesitantly say "It's like this. My full name is Bailey Micheal Scott Brassell. My father is a demon named Inu No Taisho. He is the greatest demon to ever live, and other demons feared him. He had a son with another demon my oldest half-brother named Sesshomaru. He had another one with a human priestess named Inuyasha. And finally he had me and my true name is Inuakio. He was killed by a human samurai named Takemaru who stabbed Inuyasha's mother when she was giving birth to him but before he was killed he was brought to recovery by my mother and they eventually fell in love and had me. But Takemaru came and murdered him. Takemaru sealed me to a 150 sleep and disappeared sparing my mother. I was broke out thanks to the Ruby and that was when my sister Cassie was 4 years old. They welcomed me and i was happy. But we gotten into fights i got from my father. Finally had enough my adoptive father, and real mother made a decision: They... They disowned me. And my mother yelled "I never should've fell in love with a dog demon!" And left me nothing to my name. Then Catrine came and sent me to where i can met my half-brothers while battling Naraku. Thanks to the Shikon Jewel i saved everyone from that demon. And me, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru lived a happy ending with everyone else." Bailey finished with tears welling unable to look at the group.

Sailor Moon and the others were shocked to hear such a tough life Bailey had gone through, especially since the loss of his friends that were killed by Caeser and all glanced at each other, not sure what to say or how to comfort him. Sure they and some of their friends back at the Mysterious Tower had hardships themselves, losses of friends, troubling pasts and some struggles, but neither of them knew anyone to have such a tough life until now. In the end, Sailor Moon muttered, with tears starting to form as well, "...I'm so sorry, Bailey."

"Do you.. think i'm an idiot?" Bailey ask still lot facing the group. "Why would we think that?" Ash asked, incrediously. Even Donald felt guilty for his earlier behavior and said, "Yeah...how could you say that we think of that?" "Bailey, we don't think you're an idiot." Sailor Jupiter said, trying to comfort Bailey. "Idiots are those who don't care about anyone but themselves or just like to cause bad trouble, and we've seen that lots of times." He turned in anger and "MY FATHER IS A DOG DEMON!" He shouted startling everyone. He turned away and said "You all seen demons and hybrids of them are not tolerated! They kept being treated like dirt. And more importantly everyone hates demons!"

While the group were stunned by Bailey's outburst, Sailor Moon then felt anger herself and pointed out, "Would you call yourself a demon even if you've done the right thing all the time!? It doesn't matter to us anymore!" "What's that supposed to mean!?" Bailey argued. "Because before he met me, Shrek was hated and feared by everyone in the Fairytale world since he was an Ogre, not realising that his heart was good and instead, they judged him before they even know him! Sure demons can be scary, but if people looked hard enough, they can see that some of them are good too!" Sailor Moon argued in return.

Sighing and calming down a little, she continued, "You ever heard the phrase, "You can't judge a book by it's cover"? Sure I was a bit judgemental too, but back then, before I learned about my previous life as a Moon Princess, I was just a whiner, clumsy and crybaby and I wanted nothing more than to be a normal teenager. All that changed because I learned to accept my destiny, and when I met Sora and learned more about hearts, and met Shrek, I've learned to look more into how people or other beings are like than what they just look like. But that's besides the point. I don't what your father did, but just because some demons are bad that doesn't mean you're evil."

"That might be true but one of the people of the Deadly Organization was my... my girlfriend! My friends, my best friend, and her in the Organization... i failed to protect them! Look!" Bailey made an image as they see everything.

In the image They see Isaiah got impaled from a spike on the ground by Caesar as he coughed up blood.

They see Caesar using his scythe to steal Dre's soul.

They see John Tyler got his neck snapped By Caesar's powers.

They see Bailey Allen his girlfriend got burned to ash by Caesar.

And they see Caesar using his dagger to stabbed Keyshun at his heart.

The image disappeared as he said "Now do you see? What kind of God i'm i not protecting them!? I'm failure! I should've done something!" Bailey said clenching his fist so hard that blood is coming out. "I know you're hurting, but not everyone can save everyone!" Sailor Moon pointed out despite how horrified she and the others were for the deaths of Bailey's friends. "She's right, besides, it's not your fault that Caeser was cold hearted and evil in the first place!" Ash agreed. "Everyone fails at in a lotta things!" as guilt started to form as well as he explained, "I had to kill Darkrai who was controlled by Ultimecia to try and destroy Temporal Tower, and I didn't realise that he wasn't evil until it was too late, and I love Pokemon! I couldn't do anything to save him or turn him good!"

"Even Gods make mistakes." Sora agreed. "During our adventures against Organization XIII, Hercules felt just as bad when Hades sent in Hydra to smashed the Coliseum and put other people's lives in danger, and he's a God too. But the one the blame for that was Hades, not Hercules." "I couldn't even stop Sceptile or Book-Grovyle from sacrificing themselves, and I couldn't even save Will when Davy Jones stabbed him! The only way to save him was to have him become the new Captain of the Flying Dutchmen." Sailor Moon added.

"I didn't even apologuise to Axel when he died too, and I still feel guilty for that." Ash added. "I know that you're hurting Bailey and it's not fair for what what happened to you and your friends and family, but don't think that you're a failure!" Sakura added, "You've done what you could, and as long as you continue to think about them, they'll always be inside your heart." Sailor Moon looked at Bailey gently and said, "Bailey, God or not, everyone fails at something, but they shouldn't give up on what they believe in. Stop blaming yourself. Blame Caeser, and from what we've seen, he deserves that punishment. Sephiroth took the lives of the townspeople in Nibelhiem and so many other lives. His father, Hojo ruined lives of so many as well, and I've seen so many lives gone, and I wish I could've done something too, but that can't be changed."

Bailey thought about it for a moment and they heard someone said 'She's right you know.' They looked and see King Raithwall of Athwan, and is also Bailey's incarnation in a blue transparent glow. "Who's that?" Dawn asked, confused. "King Raithwall!" Bailey said surprised. Raithwall kneeled and said "Bailey what Princess Serenity is saying is right. I failed things to. I wasn't able to stop Madoras from killing Mureas, or destroying Athwan. I also failed to stop his son from telling Madoras that Yshrenia, and Athwan are enemies." "So have i." They looked and saw the Star King "I only failed one thing only: Not Destroying Caesar's mother when i had the chance. Nobody can make no failures. Everyone makes failures all the time." "He's right. Don't let it get so hard on you." Raithwall said. Bailey looked down.

"They're right, Bailey." Ash agreed, as Bailey turned to look at him, while the former continued, "I nearly made that mistake that almost made me quit my career as a Pokemon Trainer, but thanks to Mickey, I've learned that there weren't much I could do to change what I did." "If you just let it get to you, then that makes things harder for you in the end." Sora added, with Riku nodding in firm agreement and understanding.

"It's always hard on losing those really important to you, but really, we all have to move on and keep the memories of our friends and families alive and think about all the good times, not the bad." Sailor Moon added. "We know how you feel, because most of us had that kind of problem too, but in the end, you have to let go of the past, so you can have a future and always remember the good memories too." also thinking of how Manny lost his first family and how much it hurted him until he met the Sailor Team, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash and Eddie and learned that he had another chance to start over, and how Sailor Moon recovered her lost memories of her adventures in the original world with Cloud, Mickey, Squall and everyone in the past.

Bailey understanding stood up and said "Your all right. I never let the tragic of losing my friends go, nor i am a freak. It was all so sudden i always didn't think straight." He turned and said "Thank you everyone. For helping me realize." "Hey, not everyone thinks straight." Sailor Moon smiled warmly. "That's why I'm willing to help you get back home to your sisters and family." "Yeah, same here." Sailor Mars nodded in agreement. "We all want to help you, Bailey." Sakura agreed, and the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Friends help each other. Besides, helping others should always come before asking others for help." Mickey said, "That's what Master Yen Sid taught me when I was his apprentince. So we're all safe and sound and free to choose. Sure everybody fails, but that doesn't mean we fail all the time. Everyone can still do what they can right now." "The mouse got that right." They all looked and saw Inuyasha. "If you beat this demon you can go back to Cisna and everyone else. And remember you got over a week to make the preparations. Beat Scorpionas, just like Naraku!" Inuyasha said encouragingly. Bailey nodded and said "I will Inuyasha!"

The Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, Grovyle, Loran, (who just arrived), Sora, Riku, Loran, Mickey, Donald and Goofy all nodded in agreement too, as Ash said, "Yeah, and we'll help in beating Scorpionas too!" "Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu perked up in agreement. "Great. Oh and by the way... don't expect Cisna to go easy." Bailey paled as Inuyasha chuckled by his luck and told Sailor Moon "Princess Serenity keep his safe. Cisna will do anything to keep him alive." "I'll do my best. I'm not gonna let Scorpionas have his way." Sailor Moon nodded with determination.

 _(Theme Ends)_

"See you then." Inuyasha teleported back. "So shall we continue?" Bailey ask. "You bet!" Sailor Moon and her friends nodded in agreement. "But i think someone Scorpionas is planning something worse that someone will have to stop. But dies. Has anyone you know been sacrificed?" Bailey ask as he made a stance against Sailor Moon. "Well..." Sailor Moon said hesitatedly. "I know that I'm willing to put my life on the line to save who I can and protect the Realm of Light." summoning her Keyblade, "And even if I'm usually the one who needs protecting, it's not fair to sacrifice those that I love just for my safety, so I do my best to be strong enough to protect them, even if it means the end of me."

"And Piplup and I both were willing to risk our existance to change history and save Temporal Tower." Grovyle added.

While Bailey attacked and Sailor Moon blocked it he said "My adopted father once sacrificed himself to save me from Caesar in his Alucard persona. You don't know how long i wanted revenge on him." Sailor Moon grunted as she attempted to push back against Bailey which Ash quickly summoned his Keyblade and attempted to swipe at Bailey who saw this and jumped out of the way, as Ash said, "None of us have any idea how long you waited for revenge, but we know a friend who wanted revenge again Beckett who murdered her father."

Sora then summoned his Keyblade and swung it at Bailey who blocked it as the former said, "But there's one thing that you have to remember; even when you get your revenge, it won't always bring your friends and families back to life!" "You just have to do what you want to protect those who are still alive and do your best to try and prevent it from happening again, and always remember that, even when you're on your own in battle, you're never alone!" Sailor Moon added. Bailey pushed Sora back and said "Catrine revived me, and my sisters, each time were killed. She even brought my adoptive father back from the grave." He coated his hand in ancient light and fired it at Riku who summons Way to Dawn and slashed it. "In fact i even sacrifice myself for Madison as many times as i possibly count."

"We all do the same for our friends and families!" Sora said in return, transforming into his Valor Form and double-wielded two Keyblades and with Sailor Moon and four of the Sailor Scouts clashed at each turn with Bailey as he continued, "In fact, I sacrificed myself to free Kairi's heart back into her body a year ago and turned into a Heartless, but then the light of Kingdom Hearts and her voice turned me back into my normal self!" "The Silver Crystal brought Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash and Eddie back from the dead after 20,000 years, and I know why it did that; Not only they met us when we were suppose to travel back in time, but the Fairy-tale world has more of their species along with other species from the Earth's Ice Age living there in peace!" Sailor Moon added, using her Moon Tiara Magic at Bailey and actually scrapped him on the arm and she mouthed, 'sorry'

"We've all risked our lives to do the right thing and by miracle we came back too." Sailor Venus added as she summoned her Venus Cresent Beam Smash at Bailey who blocked it. "I once sacrificed myself by taking myself and the Black Pearl into Davy Jones's Locker a year ago, and everyone came to rescue me, just like how Jack died and ended up there and all of us, even Barbossa who was once bad and had died was brought back to life by Calypso and he had decided to help us to rescue Jack from the Locker!" Ash added, as Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt attack. "In fact, if anything happened to my friends, even to my Pokemon, not once I thought about my safety and leaped to protect them!"

Bailey held a hand out as the Lighting hit is and he isn't fazed. "We all seemed to be in common." He summoned a Katana named Tokijin and used it to attack Ash who blocked it and Bailey kicked him away. "But theirs one thing you don't get. Losing memories is always a terrible thing. Sometimes you treasure them but their taken from you." Sailor Moon leaped and side-kicked at Bailey's head while he was distracted, which kicked him away as she landed and shook her head, "We all know that losing memories is a terrible thing, because most of us experienced that too. For three years, I had no idea that not all my memories returned to me. When Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Darien, Kaylie, Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Leon and I were all reborn from our pasts, our memories were lost too, but when we found the Silver Crystal, each time something that connects to those adventures, our memories came back to us!"

"Sailor Moon, Mickey and I had memory loss after Meteor was destroyed by the Lifestream, because it wasn't our time to know up until three weeks ago." Loran added as he summoned up an Energy Ball attack and tossed it at Bailey who blocked it. "I used to be a human in the old future, but when Grovyle and I time-travelled into the past, Darkrai under Ultimecia's control attacked us and we got seperated." Future-Piplup added as he blasted a Hydro-Pump at Bailey who was blasted away and got wet. "And I turned into a Pokemon. The only thing I remembered was that I was a human when Chimchar found me. Even when we met Grovyle and learned about what was going on with Time, and even now, I still don't remember, but never stopped me from doing the right thing!" "Piplup, Rini and I also lost our memories of our time in the Realm of Nothingness, until we met again and then we joined forces to rescue our friends in the Orange Islands that our memories have returned." Grovyle added as he used Leaf-Blade to attack Bailey who blocked it just in time.

"We lost our memories of when we fought against Mizerbel in the Castle of Illusions up until we helped Sailor Moon, King Mickey, Loran, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid and Leon to get their memories back of their time together, and when we fought and defeated the Nightmare Replica of Marluxia, our memories of that returned too!" Sailor Mercury added as she used Shine Aqua Illusion which Bailey barely dodged in time. "Gee, me, Donald and Sora had our memories mixed up at Castle Oblivion, but they were fixed but uh...we don't remember about that adventure at all." Goofy shrugged as he managed to block Bailey's attack on him.

"But there's one thing we all know." Ash said as he summoned a Firaga at Bailey who sliced it in half. "Just because memories are lost, that doesn't mean they're gone for good. Namine once told us that our memories that we lost are sleeping deep within our hearts." "This Namine character sure is smart. Memories must be her specialty." Bailey said as he used his Darkness to fire it at Sailor Mars who avoided it but wasn't able to avoid Bailey's kick as she got knocked back. "I never known i was a God until the final battle Caesar. What kind of titles do you all have that are different?"

"Namine is Kairi's Nobody. Not sure how that works, but she was forced to use her powers on me by Marluxia. From what I heard that I don't remember, Namine had enough and joined us and made her decision to get our memories back." Sora explained as he, Donald and Goofy used their Triniy of Fire-works against Bailey who had a hard time in avoiding or blocking it.

"As for our titles, I didn't know that I was Princess of the Moon until Tuxedo Mask risked his life to protect me, and my tears and the seven Rainbow Crystals formed to recreate the Silver Crystal." Sailor Moon added, using the Moon Windy Card to briefly intrap Bailey in a cage. "Darien and I didn't even know that we were going to be parents to Rini until we time-travelled into the future of the 30th Century where I'm the future Neo Queen Serenity. But even with our extra abilities, that never changed to who I know I am."

"At first, I didn't want to be a Cardcaptor, but eventually during those times when I had to capture them, I accepted that my life would never be the same." Sakura added, using the Shield Card to block Bailey when he broke free and attempted to slash at her. "I didn't know that I was a Chosen One until my adventures in the Orange Islands, or that my Aura is the same as Sir Aaron's, or that my personality is the same as the Legendary Pokemon Azelf. But that never stopped me from knowing who I still arm." Ash added.

"While I'm not the Keyblade's original chosen wielder, I don't care as long as I'm willing to protect my friends and always do the right thing." Sora added, clashing furiously with Bailey. "I wasn't always King, but even then, that never stopped me from doing what I know is right." Mickey added as he swiped at Bailey to help Sora. "There's always one thing we all know; Chosens or not, eventually those titles are just making us a bit special, but that still doesn't change of our friendship and love and what we want to do in order to keep the Realm of Light safe and long for peace." Sailor Moon concluded. "It's not easy being a chosen one, but we never let it go against our heads, because together, along with our friends, we're the Sailor Team: Warriors of Justice!"

Bailey made a shockwave that pushed the two back and said "It's always not easy being chosen. Me, and my sisters face tougher enemies then you ever know. You only battled one God i battled almost 6. Madoras, Ilzarbella, Fou-Lu, Reacas, Myria, and Psaro." He sheathed Tokijin and summonrd Zyo Scycros as he attacked Riku with it and said "But that doesn't mean we let our enemies win the day!" Riku blocked each attack before he leaped away and landed safely as he said, "That's true, but the enemies we fought almost had god-like powers, but even with what little abilities we had, that still never stopped us!" as he casted a Dark Firaga at Bailey which burnt him on the chest before the latter blocked his parrel attack.

"We fought against immortals too, but we found ways to win even with minor powers or just being mortal!" Sakura said as she summoned the Fly Card to grow wings on her back and flew up just as Bailey attempted to slash at her before she used Fiery to briefly trap him in a circle of fire. "Even those who aren't chosen know how to fight against immortals!"

"And like you, none of us let our enemies win either!" Sailor Moon declared as she body slammed against Bailey in the stomach and slashed at him with her Keyblade, knocking him away where he landed hard on the ground. "Even when I couldn't transform into Sailor Moon, I still vowed to do the right thing!" thinking back when Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune took away her transformation locket before she followed them and saved Sailor Uranus by just knocking one of the enemies down.

"And me, I only used my Aura just a few times whenever I save the day." Ash added as he pointed his Keyblade at Bailey and quickly knocked away his weapon. "I just do what I know is right." "Together or not, we know that if our enemies win, then no one is safe. Sometimes some enemies can turn good and help us out." Mickey added as he quickly blocked Bailey's next attack when he got away from Ash, but like what the Pokemon Master did, he knocked away his weapon.

"Like us, it doesn't matter if our enemies are gods or not. The most evil ones still want to control everything and came so close in doing that, but with all of our effort, abilities or not, together or not, we just...do it, because there are so many families and friends and innocent lives that need protecting. Even some enemies that aren't that bad need protecting to." Sailor Moon added as she knocked away another one of Bailey's weapons. "I know it's crazy, but some bad guys have good hearts too...sometimes they just kind of forget to remember that lesson."

"I already know." Bailey made Zyo Scycros disappeared and summoned the Blade of Olympus. "A madman named Grazel was like that." He healed himself and used the Blade to attack Darien who blocked the attack. "He used to be because he was obsessed with the Incorruptus' power, and even thought he was Madoras' reincarnation." He flip back and finished "If it wasn't for me he wouldn't be alive right now."

The group healed themselves as well, and Sailor Moon said, "Yeah, well, Sephiroth thought some nasty alien named Jenvoa was his mother because her cells were used to create him when he wasn't even born yet within his real mother Lucrecia. She was used by Sephiroth's father Hojo who an evil scientest and all wanted to do was to prove this Jenova Reunion Theory that nearly destoryed the world, and he even wanted the Planet to be destroyed by going as far as to try and help him, even by betraying the Company he worked for. I wouldn't be surprised if he betrayed them the moment he was hired. If it weren't for me, Mickey, Loran, Cloud and our friend Vincent who was experimented on but chose to be on side to get his revenge, everything would've been in darkness and none of us would've existed."

She then blocked Bailey's next attack by the Blade of Olympus before flipping backwards and finished, "I just don't get why Sephiroth was reborn, though, but one of these days we'll figure that out."

"Some bad guys are very crazy, and some other bad guys do eventually know that they were wrong." Ash added, thinking about Team Rocket trio Jessie, James and Meowth, and even Dusknoir, Darkrai, Axel, Eldes and Greevil.

Bailey pushed Sailor Moon back and said "I know what you mean. The villains that do the stuff that know they are wrong would often be silly. But sometimes they will be deadly." He teleported begind Sora as he finished "But it won't change how dangerous they are." Sora quickly whipped around and blocked Bailey's attack before jumping out of the way as he said, "Yeah, that's true. But that doesn't mean we won't do anything to stop them either!" as he threw his Keyblade like a Boomarang just before Bailey could block it and was hit twice as the Kingdom Key returned to him.

"And deadly or not, we will figure out how to stop them, and if not, well, we'll still fight them even if we have to die to stop them!" Sailor Moon added as she twirled around and with Sakura's help, knocked Bailey who blocked some of their hits but was again knocked away. "Like we said, it comes down to what we do and in the end, we always end up winning, even with the loss of some of our friends, and sometimes some of them come back that even shocks us!" Ash finished as he and Pikachu clashed at Bailey with both Keyblade and Iron Tail attack.

"You mean like this?" Bailey grabbed Ash as he shocked him as Ash fell down in a daze with Pidgy's spinning around his head. Ash then quickly shook away the dizzy spells and when Dawn suddenly came up and blocked Bailey's attack with Ash's cutlass she was borrowing, Mickey, Donald and Goofy joined forces and knocked Bailey away while Pikachu shocked him along with Donald's Thunderaga and Sailor Jupiter's Thunder Clash combined that knocked him down as well.

Healing himself, Ash stood up and smirked, "Something similiar, but electricity never borthered me, because I'm used to Pikachu's electric attacks! Besides, we manage to recover and learn how it was possible!" "In the end, you can't know everything or learn everything. You just have to learn what you can when something unexpected happens...even if you don't expect it." Sailor Moon said with a sweatdrop, and unexpectedly, Bailey came up behind her, but fortunately Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mars and Sora knocked him away while Sailor Moon quickly but clumsily dodged out of the way. "Like that for example." she admitted with a sweatdrop.

"Interesting. It almost seems hopeless to avoid those kinds of stuff. Especially when your low on energy." Bailey said as he summoned Lost Memory, and attacked Mickey with it. Mickey clashed again Bailey with Kingdom Key-D before chanting orbs of light which a couple actually knocked Bailey backwards while he did feel a bit exhausted before healing himself and said, "But even with we're getting exhausted, we still fight and try our very hardest and just by thinking about the things we cherish and the determination on not wanting to let the bad guys win, that can give you enough strength to keep going, even if you're close in passing out. There were times that we had to be rescued when we couldn't win certain fights, but I guess we get help from unexpected places!"

"And besides, if we have weak points, then so do bad guys too, including gods!" Sailor Moon added as she clashed against the Lost Memory and found an opening and knocked Bailey on the head which had him drop his weapon and hold his head, grunting while Sailor Moon leaped out of the way and stood in stance as her friends quickly joined up, while they did also cringe on the sudden knock on the head attack.

"Are you alright?" Sailor Moon asked. "Yeah, I'm okay." Bailey muttered, rubbing the sore spot on his head. While rubbing his head Bailey groaned "Oww." He stood up as he said "I know what you mean. Their is also something that always block the weak points. Even if you aren't going at your fullest." Bailey grabbed Lost Memory and use it to attack Loran who blocked it with Leaf Blade. "It's always important to fight to the end and let your heart do the talking!"

Suddenly the Sailor Team came to Loran's aid and blocked Bailey's attack and knocked him away, as Sora agreed, "And always trust in the hearts of your friends and families! Our hearts are connected." "We always fight to the end, because once we go through the path we choose, there's no turning back. It's victory, or oblivion!" Riku added. "With our without weapons, our hearts always tells what to do. Nothing can change that!" Sailor Moon added as she clashed against Bailey and was soon joined by everyone else three by three until they leaped back and stood in stances once again. "Even if those decisions can make us torn when it comes to saving those we care for or saving the Realm of Light."

"And never allowing evil to win!" Bailey swing Lost Memory but stopped when it reached Sailor Moon's neck as he got out his stance and said "I believe with all that on our heads, and hearts were ready to take Scorpionas on, and defeat him!" Sailor Moon nodded, and added as Bailey took away Lost Memory, a bit frazed but knowing what he meant, "And as long as we take him on as a team, both mentally and pyshically, even separated, we can take him on togther!" holding out her hand for a shake. Bailey shaked in agreement and said "Let's make ever minute in here count!"

"Right!" Sailor Moon and everyone else nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Meanwhile.**

Back in the dark castle, Marluxia leans against the wall in the dark hallway, thinking about his revenge against Ash and Sora, when an image in his mind suddenly brings up a memory that was unexpected of him.

 _"Why!?" Marluxia shouted, "How did you do that!? I am a Nightmare! You cannot defeat a nightmare by force!"_

 _"That's true," Sailor Moon admitted, before pointing out, "But Axel once said,_ "Every nightmare has to end, one way or another." _I didn't get what he meant at first, but then I remembered something that everyone knows."_

 _She paused, before concluding, "Nightmares are just visions within our minds, created by either horrible memories of either people or the experiences, or scary imaginations, just are dreams by the good memories of people and experiences or good and fun imaginations!"_

 _By Sailor Moon's words, Marluxia was suddenly engulfed by light, causing him to be hovered in the air as he screamed before he yelled out, "No! NOOOOOOO!" before he vanished into thin air._

Snapping back to reality, Marluxia blinked, startled. That image...where did that come from, and why was it familiar? How was it possible? His death happened in Castle Oblivion...so why... "Something wrong?" Marluxia looked and saw Shapur. "What do you want?" Marluxia questioned. "You seemed to be tensed." Shapur answered. Marluxia rolled his eyes and said, "I'm a Nobody. I don't have a heart to be tensed." "Then you look a bit distracted." Shapur said. "Is thinking about destroying your enemies a distraction?" Marluxia asked with a quirked eyebrow."Of course not. But your thinking of something else. Care to explain?" Shapur ask.

Realising that Shapur isn't going to let him out of this, Marluxia sighed and admitted, "I was thinking about my revenge against Ash and Sora...but then...a new image came to me...is their friend, Sailor Moon." You mean that blonde witch we fought?" Shapur ask. "She is the Princess of the Moon reborn, the twin sister of Xemnas's main target, Sailor Dark Moon." Marluxia nodded, before admitting, "I...have just seen something that is strangely familiar...another death of me...with Sailor Moon there...even stranger, I told her that I was a Nightmare."

"A Nightmare?" Shapur ask in confusion. "I cannot explain why I said that." Marluxia shook his head in equal confusion. "When Sailor Moon said that Nightmares are just illusions within the minds just as Dreams are, a sudden force suddenly erased me and I died. It was like a memory...but how can that be, when my death was by the hands of the Keyblade Master and the Pokemon Master?" "Perhaps you are more than a Nobody. Should we ask Lord Scorpionas about this?" Shapur ask him.

Marluxia snorted, "And question the one who brought us and Caleb back from the dead? Those who question their superiors face punishment. Though I will admit, asking him might solve this little problem." "So we ask him once our enemies are dealt with?" Shapur ask. "That is the most logical thing to do." Marluxia nodded. They walked away not noticing Caleb overheard them and thought 'This isn't good. That thing is getting his memories back. Terminate him can wait.' he walked away.

* * *

 **Be sure to review!**


	4. Scorpionas' Reign of Terror!

**I don't own anything! ENJOY!**

* * *

Rini, Lusie(who were both refused to go by the others since they were still too young, much to their annoyance), May, Max, Misty, Brock, Madision, Casey, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss, Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie, Yen Sid and Catrine were waiting for the others to return, with most of them worried, and with Donkey, Crash and Eddie being bored, much to everyone else's annoyance. "Man, this is the longest three hours ever." Donkey complained, "This is almost just as bad as the road trip to Far Far Away." "You said it, Dude." Crash groaned. "Worse part is, I'm starving." Eddie added.

"How can you guys be bored or hungry when Scorpionas might attack and Serena and the others and Bailey might get attacked when they get back here from the Time Chamber?" Rini scolded at the three of them. "I'm worried too." May thought, "Not only that, I just can't help but feel that Marluxia seemed familiar when he and those other two bad guys attacked us earlier." Shrek nodded in agreement as he said, "Yeah, there's something funny about that pink-haired mister flower petals guy."

"Mister Flower Petals?" Catrine ask, blinking in confusion. "That's what Axel called Marluxia in Castle Oblivion. It's a long story." Misty explained, recalling how Marluxia planned on overthrowing Organization XIII and Axel was assigned to handle with the traitors. "I'm sure they'll be back soon." Diego said. "Plus, I bet it feels a lot longer for them in the Time Chamber. So three hours is nothing."

"So what do you do to pass the time?" Catrine ask. "Well, that's a hard one." Brock began, rubbing the back of his head. "Normally when it comes to fighting off bad guys, we all travelled together and help others and make sure everyone's okay. Though when facing the bad guys who are the ones causing the major mess, sometimes the others are the ones who go face them off while the rest of us do our best to keep things under control in case there's an attack."

"Like how Ultimecia sent in those Nightmares to Radiant Garden when Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Ash, Sakura, Pikachu, Sora, Riku, the King, Donald, Goofy and Loran went to stop her." Sid added, remembering. "And then Princess Sakura, Rinoa, Piplup Chimchar, Grovyle and I went to help them to stop her after I helped Cloud to defeat Sephiroth." Rini added. Catrine smiled and said "Well i got just the thing." "Like what?" Casey asked, curious.

"Are they back yet?" Donkey asked, hopefully. Manny rolled his eyes and muttered, "Donkey, you said that about 50 times for the past three hours." Catrine said "A visit to Balandor. You can see how Bailey grew up during the journey ." The group all blinked in surprise, glancing at each other while wondering if it was a good idea, especially at a time like this. They were concerned about what Scorpionas would do and they didn't want to miss out on seeing their friends again when Sailor Moon, Bailey and the others would return.

"Well, uh...that's a very nice offer, but I don't think now's a good time to go touring." Shrek said nervously, chuckling, despite Fiona's warning glare that was casted towards him. "Oh but i insist. We still got 45 minutes left to spare." Catrine said as she gathered light in her hands ready to teleport everyone. "45 minutes to wait for the others to get back!?" Crash asked, groaning in dismay along with Eddie and Donkey. The trio then perked up and Crash said happily, "I'm in!" "Me too!" Eddie added happily. "Yeah, I've been curious what Balandor looked like." Donkey admitted.

"Well...Okay, but we'd better be back on time." Shrek eventually gave in once Fiona, Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, May, Max, Rini, Lusie, Misty, Brock, Madision and Puss all gave their own agreements for a quick visit to Bailey's home world. "Alright, now that's more like it!" Donkey cheered as his Ogre best friend. "We're on another visiting adventure!" "Hold on to something. This is gonna be a bumby ride!" Catrine said as a circle went around the group and soon they teleported. Donkey, suddenly remembering the last previous 'bumpy' ride that was a year ago via teleportation, asked suddenly worriedly, "Uh...we won't end up switching bodies again, would we?" just seconds before he, Sid, Crash and Eddie all screamed loudly as they and their friends were getting a rather *very* bumpy ride.

They then teleported at Balastor Plain with Catrine letting the barrier go as everyone landed on their feet... except The Possum Duo, and Donkey. "Hey, I landed without crash landing for once." Sid thought, happily, though he did feel a bit wobbly on his legs. Donkey, lying on his stomach and had waffles circle around his head, shook his head as he wobbly stood up, and said, "Okay...am I still myself?" "Don't worry, Donkey. You're still yourself." Rini said as she, Lusie and Max went over to him and the Possum twins who also stood up dizzily.

Once the brothers recovered, though, excitement filled up inside their chest as they high-fived and cheered, with Crash saying, "That was awesome!" "I can't wait to do that again!" Eddie added. "We are in Balastor Plain. A plain that is near Balandor. I lead you there. The only mosters here are Kibbles, and Polkan but they shouldn't bother us, as we don't bother them. Come on." Catrine said gesturing the group to follow her. "Kibbles and Polkan?" Diego asked with a dumbfounded expression as he and everyone else followed her.

Knowing how much trouble Crash and Eddie would cause if they saw the said monsters, Ellie wrapped her trunk around her two 'brothers' before they could even plot in missing around and being their ususal naughty-selves as she told them firmly, "Don't even think about it, you two." "Sis' takes the fun out of things like this, sometimes." Crash grumbled with a shake of his head. "Funsucker." Eddie moaned in agreement. When they saw they them they were surprised as they waved, and Catrine waved back with a smile and even gave a small peek on a Polkan's forehead.

"Whoa...I've never seen anything like that before." Max thought, blinking. "Well, they seem a lot more friendly than the Heartless and the Nobodies." May thought, smiling. They reached Balandor as a guard yelled "Halt! State your business!" They were about to say something but Catrine put a hand out as the guard walked over. He pushed her slightly as he said "I said State your business!" Catrine smiled as her eyes glowed causing the guard to drop his spear and said in a hypnotized tone "Good enough. Proceed." "Oh many thanks. You guards sure are a credit to your King and Queen." Catrine said gesturing the group to follow her. A guard that was watching ask the other "Hey you sure? I don't like the looks of them." The guard just groaned.

The group glanced back at the guards, with slightly worried looks before glancing at each other, then turned to look at Catrine as they walked. They were still thankful for the protection spell casted on Manny, Ellie, Diego, Sid, Crash, Eddie, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey and Puss that seemed to work in Balandor as well and thus, the guards didn't react when they saw the group and saw them all as humans. "Um, Cartine, are you sure it was a good idea to hypnotize them like that?" Casey whispered worriedly.

"Someone done that once and got away with it. So it shouldn't be a big deal." Catrine explained with her smile. She looked at Balandor and said "Behold this is Balandor." The group all looked around in awe, as Donkey said, amazed, "Wow...!" "Whoa...!" Crash and Eddie both gapped, their jaws dropping in awe. "This place is beautiful!" Madision thought, though she did mentally grumble for having left her video camera behind at the Mysterious Tower.

"So this is where Bailey lives?" Fiona asked, amazed. "This place is not the world he was born in, and he visited many others, but he considered this place as his true home." Catrine explained. Brock sees someone struggling with Cargo as the person kept saying "Oh no. No no no no no no NO!" Brock hurried and helped him with the cargo as the person sighed in relief "Thank you." "You're welcome. Do you need any more help?" Brock offered as the group saw what happened and came over. "No thank you, I'm fine, but again, thank you so much." The person replied.

"Oh and i'm Leonard. Come visit Rapacci Wines sometime." The person said carrying the Cargo away. Once Leonard was out of earsdrop, Diego admitted, "That was a nice kid. I like him already." "He is one of the people that fought with Bailey on his first adventure." Catrine said as they stared at her. "After Madoras was defeated Leonard is now working as a wine boy." "Whoa...that sounds just like how we all met with Serena and the others." Eddie thought.

"I'll say. Many of our adventures were meeting new friends and cool things like that!" Crash thought, remembering their first adventure with the group which was Manny, Sid and Diego's second adventure, and who knows what numbered adventure it was for Sailor Moon, Shrek, Rini, Donkey, Puss and Sakura. Brock then noticed how the sun was shining onto him and he gleamed happily, saying, "I have seen the light of Balandor. Coming here was the best idea ever! I will DEFINATELY meet the girl of my dreams back home!" much to the embarrassment of his friends.

"Just don't get your hopes up." Misty grumbled to herself in half-exasperation. Catrine blinked in confusion at this, before gazing at the group who shrugged, and May then explained softly, "He has this thing when it comes to beautiful girls." "O...kay? Otherwise from that let me take you to Bailey's princess." Catrine said motioning the group to follow her. "Alright! We get to meet another princess!" Donkey said happily. "Just be sure to behave. We don't want to get into trouble." Misty told them, "We're here to visit for 45 minutes, remember?"

"Looks like Bailey's got attracted to a princess like you and Aladdin both did." Manny teased to Shrek who blushed but didn't say anything, while Fiona giggled, remembering the times when she used to be a human and that, despite her being a princess, during the journey back to Duloc, she had fallen in love with Shrek. She also recalled the stories on how Ash, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu and Piplup helped Aladdin to save Princess Jasmine in Agrabah back on Earth from Jafar.

They walked into the castle as Cyrus noticed and said "Oh do you all have an appointment?" The group nodded, deciding that it was better not to say anything(though it took Rini, Lusie, Max, May, and Ellie to get Crash and Eddie to behave and Shrek and Manny to tell Donkey and Sid to keep their mouths shut). "Perhaps it would be wise if you take you to our queen. Our king is not here for the moment so talk to her. I am Cyrus captain of the Castleguard." Cyrus said while bowing.

"Thank you, captain." The group replied, while they were surprised the Bailey was not only a God, but also a King, which made sense since he married a Princess and now have two kids, as they bowed in return. The group followed Cyrus to the queen who's back was turned and was talking to Setti in his Grazel persona. "My queen. I hate to interrupt but these people came to see you." Cyrus said while bowing. The queen turned showing her face as Brock felt like he was in heaven but made no move while everyone was surprised by her beauty.

Despite not being from the same species, even Sid thought the Princess, or Queen rather, was beautiful and was starting to feel butterflies in his chest. '...She's beautiful...' Rini thought, a blush forming on her face. "Hello worthy travelers. I am Queen Cisna of Balandor." The queen introduced herself.

Then Brock's LADY CHARM turns on from that angelic voice.

"It's such an honor to meet you, you're majesty!" Brock said in his charming mode, bending on one knee and continued, much to the embarrassment of all of his friends who all groaned with dismayed sweatdrops, "My name's Brock, and I've travelled to so many places, helping others far and wide and hoped to meet you someday-AUGH!" he was cut off when Misty pulled his ear hard and dragged him away.

"I knew bringing you here was a bad idea, because you're such an embarrassment, Brock!" Misty scolded her friend in annoyance while he cringed in pain, muttering, "Ow, ow, ouch!" while Cisna, Catrine, some of the guards, Cyrus and Setti all stared, puzzled and confused at this confusing scene.

Puss, while also going into a charming mode, was more controlled than Brock and bowed to the queen, apologuising, "Our apologies, Your majesty. He...has a certain condition when it comes to beautiful women, including royalty." with the others nodding in agreement. "Uh huh. I trust you got that under control?" Cisna ask them. "Nothing stops Brock except for pulling him away." May replied sheepishly. "It happens all the time. But Brock means well. He just...can't help himself." "I see." Cisna said. Setti ask "What brings you travelers here?"

The group, including Misty who finally managed to get Brock back to normal, all glanced at Catrine, wondering if they should tell them what was happening or not, considering how they were here visiting. They didn't know what to say and saying "Just visiting" sounded pretty much a lame excuse. "Well go on. Nothing to be shy about." Cisna urged them. "That would be easy...problem is, Catrine, we all learned to respect royalty and well...we're not sure what to say." Casey pointed out with a sweatdrop. Though that was a bit much since Serena, Fiona, Mickey and Bailey all insisted in being treated casually despite Donald respecting royalty no matter who it was. On the other hand, he didn't treat Bailey well at their first meeting before the attack of Marluxia, Shapur and Caleb.

"Well Queen Cisna let's start by introducing ourselves i am Catrine." Catrine said bowing and uryed the others to do the same. "My name's Casey." Casey added as she quickly caught on and bowed. "I am Rini." Rini added, doing a cute curtsie along with Lusie who added, "And my name's Lusie." "My name's Madision." Madision added, also bowing. "And I'm Misty." Misty did the same. "I am Puss in Boots, your majesty." Puss bowed flouishly with his hat taken off. "I'm May, and this is my brother, Max." May introduced herself and Max as both bowed respectively. "I'm Donkey, nice to meetcha, your highness." Donkey said, bowing. "My name's Fiona." Fiona added, looking at Shrek to do the same.

Nervously, Shrek added, while he did normally feel a bit uncomfortable when it came to revealing his name. "Um...I'm Shrek." "Manfred, but everyone calls me Manny." Manny added, bowing. "I'm Ellie, and these are my brothers, Crash and Eddie." Ellie added, bowing, before gently smacking her two obnoxious brothers to do the same which they quickly did, while grumbling at the sore spots on their heads. "Name's Diego." Diego added. Finally, when it was Sid's turn, he bowed dramatically and said, "And I'm Sid." which again, was a little embarrassing. "And you know Brock." Mist concluded when she glared at Brock to show his respects which this time he did, but he was blushing while in ga-ga land.

"Well know that i know you names are you all on an important errand? Or are you just here to see my husband?" Cisna ask. The group flinched, before nervously glancing at each other. Okay so Cisna didn't know that Bailey was missing. This was bad. How can they say anything when Bailey wasn't here, and the guards could quickly become suspicious. Unfortunately, Cisna caught on the flinch and questioned, "Is something wrong?" "Uh...how should be put it?" Manny said, scaredly. He certainly didn't want to end up in the dungeon and not being able to return home on time when Sailor Moon, Bailey and the others returned to the Mysterious Tower.

Before they can continue a voice yelled out "Cisna!" They looked and saw Cassie out of breath. "Have you seen Hayner, and Kairi? Those little rascals always ran from- Catrine!?" Cassie ask surprised seeing her friend. The group and even the Queen blinked in surprise, except for Brock who once again, seeing Cassie, immediately returned to his Charming Mode and leaped at Cassie, taking old her hands which startled her and he said charmingly, "If you're in a need to find missing children, I'd be very wise to help you in the search! I happen to have skill in searching for the lost and-Ugh!" only to once again be cut off, this time by Max who was annoyed.

"I think that skill of yours is more getting yourself into trouble, Brock." Max cautioned in an annoyed tone while Brock cringed once again, and everyone else in the group sighed in annoyance. "What a baby." Cassie said annoyed before asking Catrine "Catrine when did you get here, and who are these people?" Crash and Eddie both had trouble laughing at Cassie's comment on Brock who overheard the comment and immediately slumped, curling up and started to sob, which, given normal circumstances, more annoyed his friends than anything else. "And Brock's been shot down again." Diego said, rolling his eyes in half-sarcasm.

"I came here just a few minutes ago with these people. We are here to see how Cisna is doing." Catrine answered. "Them you must know where Bailey is." Cassie said pointing at Catrine who is unfazed. "Bailey is missing?" Cisna asked, alarmed. The members of the Sailor Team glanced at Catrina expectedly with nervous and worried expressions. They did know that Catrina was the one who knew more about how the Relics got Bailey into their dimension more than they did. Plus, Cassie did scare them a bit, and Crash, Eddie, Sid and Donkey cringed a little scaredly.

"Yeah he disappeared a few hours ago by the relics Catrine must know something!" Cassie accused. "I can assure you i did it for a reason." Catrine said calmly. Realising that they weren't getting out in revealing the bad news, Sid then quickly said, "We met Bailey those few hours ago, but just so you know, he's okay." "You know Bailey?" Cisna asked.

"Well, let's just say King Bailey ended up bumping into us and he asked us to help him get back home." Shrek began, before the group and Catrine went into explaination on how Serena gathered them and their other friends to meet with Master Yen Sid to help Bailey get back home before Catrine appeared to explain to all of them about the new bad guy named Scorpionas who somehow revived one of their previous enemies Marluxia and to Cassie's and Cisna's shock, Shapur and Caleb who stole the Relics and that in order to stop Scorpionas, Bailey insisted on training with Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts(minus Rini and Lusie), Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Ash, Pikachu, Sakura, Team Pokepals, Grovyle, Loran, Riku and Sora in the Time Chamber in order to combat against Scorpionas to get the Relics back in order to save both Dimensions and get Bailey home.

"That horned Bastard is back!?" Cassie said angrily remembering her encounters with him. Cisna recalled that the assassin in question killed Bailey sometime back and said "When is Scorpionas attacking?" "We have no idea." Misty said apologetically. "Bailey insisted on training while we wanted to stop Scorpionas right away." "Yeah, because we were worried that time might be running out." Casey added, before admitting, "Though to be fair, it's been three hours and still nothing happened. I'm not even sure where Scorpionas even came from."

"What I don't get is why that Scorpionas dude brought three dead bad guys back to life." Crash thought with a shrug. "Crash, we only met the Nightmare version of Marluxia three weeks ago. Ash, Misty, Brock, are the only ones who met the real one with Sora, Donald and Goofy who don't remember that." Eddie pointed out to his brother. "Kitty!" Puss' hairs prickled up as they see Kairi, and Hayner running to Puss. Puss cat-shrieked in fright as the two children hugged him tightly and tugged at his tail and patted him too hard on the heard, which made Crash and Eddie suddenly burst into hysterical laughter while the rest of the group were startled at the sudden appearence of the two kids.

"Aw! Cuties!" Misty cooed happily, along with Ellie, Madision and May. Fiona and Shrek both smiled and shook their heads, feeling sorry for Puss. This scene reminded them of when Farkle, Fergus and Felica treated the poor feline. Diego smirked in amusement a moment later and Sid was overcome by the cuteness of the two children, as was Donkey. Everyone else were just silent in confusion and surprise. "Hayner, Kairi please show some respect!" Cisna said to them. They stopped as they let Puss go. Realising what the Queen said, the group realised that these two were the Hayner and Kairi that were Bailey's children the group heard about, which both looked nothing like Kairi back on Destiny Island or Hayner back in Twilight Town which was a relief. But still, the group couldn't help but find the scene adorable. Puss on the other hand, was very relieved, only to notice how ruffled his fur was and groaned, "How humilating."

"It's okay. Our children treat Puss like this too whenever he comes to visit." Fiona ensured to Cisna. "And they just wanted to play with him." Sid added with a smile and a shrug, oblivious to the glare Puss was giving him. "I was wondering where you two went." Cassie groaned. "Well hey i brought them back." They looked and saw Caesar. "I don't get how Bailey like to treat them like this." He shrugged. "Well, hi there, pal." Donkey greeted the guy. "Huh? Who're the visitors?" Caesar asked at the new travellers.

The group introduced themselves, before Sid said to Cassie, "Well, kids find a way to be kids. That's why they're called, 'Kids'." "Says the one who tried to run a camp with small children who ended up using you like a Pinata or burying you, or tying you up." Shrek added with half-sarcasm, with Manny, Puss, and Diego nodding in agreement, while Donkey and Rini both gave the four of them annoyed glances. "Or the fact that he went ga-ga when we were returning a baby back to it's family." Manny added, though thinking about that first adventure did make him miss the little adorable human baby. "Why do i bother?" Cassie shrugged. Madison came around the coner and ask Cassie "Onne-Chan, do you know where Oni-Chan went?"

"Onne-Chan and Oni-Chan?" Eddie snickered. "She calls you Onne-Chan, and who's Oni-Chan?" Crash asked, before losing the battle and he and Eddie once again laughed until Rini smacked them on the head. "That's not very nice! Apologuise!" Rini told the two trouble makers who were both members of her Team Moonfriendship exploration team along with Max, Donkey, Lusie, Future-Piplup, Chimchar and Grovyle. "Do you even know what those mean in Japanese?" Cassie ask annoyed. She answered "Bailey is in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." "And he better hurry. Who knows when Scorpionas attacks." Setti said shaking his head as his hair flew which his hair is at his lower back.

"He has a good point." Diego agreed with Setti. "Sailor Moon and the others had better hurry too." "Yeah and knowing Ash, he would probably just leap first." Misty said, half concerned, half annoyed. "Sora too." Shrek nodded in agreement. "It's a good thing Serena and the others can keep them from getting into trouble." Casey then went over to Cassie and said about Crash and Eddie, "Don't mind them. They're just dumb trouble-makers who like Brock mean well." before grumbling, "It's the mystery on where they both got their brains from is what I'm afraid off."

"Hm?" Catrine heard Bailey's voice in her head. 'Catrine were ready to head back.' "Alright i'll open a door." Catrine said confusing everyone until she hold her hand out and soon a door appears. "Whoa where did that come from?" Caesar ask surprised. "Cool!" Hayner, and Kairi said amazed. "Is it time for us to head back too?" Fiona asked, realising what was going on. "Aww, but I wanna explore Balandor a bit more." Donkey groaned in disappointment. "Ah no. They want to go back." Catrine said as the door opened. Soon a shadow stepped forward as it was revealed to be Sora who is a bit taller, and is a bit more muscular. "Whoa i feel light as a feather!" Sora said excited about how light his body is.

But none the less, Sora was still the same as he was before, as soon Riku, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Team Pokepals, Grovyle, Loran, Sakura, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon and finally Bailey stepped out as well, like how Sora did but none the less, none of them changed since the last three hours the rest of the group had seen them, though for Sailor Moon and the others, it was six months in the Time Chamber. "I don't think I've felt this light before." Ash thought, before noticing the others while Rini and Lusie ran up to hug Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask who hugged them in return, and he said, startled, "Whoa! Hi, guys."

"Wow...just three hours and you guys look like you've grown for six months! Though, only a tiny bit, but still." Donkey thought, amazed, as were the rest of the group. "Huh? This is Balandor. Did we missed something?" Bailey ask confused. "DADDY!" Bailey was suddenly tackled by his two children as he looked in amazment catching the training people's attention. "They're your children, Bailey?" Dawn asked, before saying with a smile, "They're so cute!" "Wait, this is Balandor?" Sailor Moon looked around, confused, before asking the rest of the team, asking, "Okay, when did you guys get here and why are we here?" with a raised eye-brow.

"For almost 45 minutes." Catrine explained. "And Catrine brought you guys here." Setti explained. "Your majesty." Cyrus said bowing. Bailey said as he got up "Cyrus i said don't treat me with Royalty." "Sometimes a soliders gotta bow to his king." Cyrus said. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask shook their heads with a smile. This was like how they requested the guards back in Duloc to treat them and Fiona casually, but some of them still treat them with Royalty, as Cyrus just said. Donald, while he did show a new respect for Bailey, still wasn't convinced as much about the royalty part. Mickey on the other hand, knew all too well and said, to Catrine, "Gosh, Catrine. None of us knew you brought our friends here."

"Um, the reason she did that, your majesty, is because we were waiting for three hours straight for you." Sid said to the mouse king. "And those were agonizing three *looong* hours." Crash added to the group, with Eddie nodding in agreement. "Well wait no longer. We are here we are ready. But if we fail i don't want this world to be erased." Bailey said. Cisna suddenly hugged him startling him as she said "Bailey, Shapur is back! I don't want you to be killed by him again!" "Cisna i promise i will defeat Shapur for good. Cassie, Madison you two look well." Bailey said to his sisters who were smiling.

Maybe a little too wide for smiles...at least Cassie's smile looked a little too sweet, while the group glanced at Bailey's sister Madision, and Sakura's best friend Madision back and forth, realising, to their dismay, it was the confusion of two Maxs and two Sids/Cids all over again and softly groaned. "Not again..." Ash groaned, while Bailey's Madision ran up and hugged Bailey as well. "Oni-Chan!" Madison said. "Madi sorry for leaving." Bailey saud rubbing her back. "You're Oni-Chan?" Crash asked, once again trying not to laugh and Eddie was having the same trouble, only to notice the warning glares from Ellie and Rini who both looked terrifying and the two Possums instantly became scared and immediately shut up.

"I think we should call Bailey's little sister Madi to avoid confusion with our Madision." Sailor Jupiter told her friends who all nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'll say." Sakura nodded in agreement. "Oni-Chan means big brother you numb-skulls." Bailey growled at the possum duo. Sailor Moon struggled not to laugh at the "numb-skulls' part of the comment at the Possum twins as she added, "Yeah, I think me and Amy should teach you two Japanese more often." as Ash tried to hide his laughter with his hand over his mouth but was failing miserably. Serves Crash and Eddie right and it was a bit of a revenge of when the of them became part of the Sailor Team's lives.

"Well Bailey everyone told us about Scorpionas. What are we gonna do?" Cassie ask her brother. "Yeah buddy we must do something." Caesar agreed to his first wife's reasoning. Bailey, Sailor Moon and the others who trained blinked in surprise, before they turned to the rest of the Sailor Team who shrugged, and Manny said, sheepishly, "Uh, Cassie had Catrine and the rest of us explain what was going on." Understanding what Manny meant, the group nodded, and Goofy then remembered, "Gawrsh, didn't Marluxia and Shapur and Calem...Um, Caler...Uh...Clam...?" though he ended up trailing off when he couldn't say Caleb's name right, as usual.

"Caleb?" Diego corrected in exasperation. "Oh yeah, there was that portal they left at Master Yen Sid's tower before we left to train!" Sora remembered, realising what Goofy was saying, and the rest of the group nodded in agreement. "That was to lead towards where Scorpionas is." Sailor Mars added. "Right. Before we go we better have a spar to see if we're ready." Bailey said. "Uh, isn't there a training ground or something? I don't think it's a good idea to do that in the throne room." Donkey asked, concerned. "He's right." Sailor Mercury in agreement.

"Yeah their is one where the guards train at. Sailor Moon your gonna be my opponent." Bailey said as they walked out. "Fine by me." Sailor Moon nodded in agreement. "I have been training a little bit and I've trained with Ash in Pokemon battles. I even beated him in the Orange League last year, and I've battled Xemnas by myself in the first battle against him, and he was pretty tough." "I don't think this is gonna end well." Sid said worriedly. "Relax." Ash told him. "If anything, I have a feeling the battle's gonna be in a tie." and something told the rest of the group that he was most definately right on this one, though they couldn't help but worry for their friend. None the less, Xemnas almost had god-like powers, but in the first round against him, Sailor Moon did handle it by herself pretty well.

During the spar. "Hey Cassie." Cassie looked at Riku who said "Bailey told us about his, your, and Madi's origins." "He did?" Cassie asked, surprised. Riku nodded, "Yeah, he did. During our training, he also told us how the three of you fought against the enemies which was much common when we all fought against our enemies, and how important it is to fight, and everything." recalling how he, Bailey and the Sailor Team had come to full agreements and how their adventures were very much similiar to each other, with a few differenaces, but still similiar none the less. "Yeah and how he was a half-demon." Sora agreed.

"And showed us the punishment Reacas is suffering forever." Ash snickered, still finding that image pretty funny. "What was Reacas's punishment?" Casey asked. The trained group, except Sailor Moon and Bailey, snickered while Chimchar answered, "He has suffer through Angels, Teddy Bears and Bunnies all around him with music." Hearing this and picturing that made Crash, Eddie, May, Max, Casey, Ellie, Sid, Donkey, Shrek, P***, and even Manny and Diego burst out laughing while Fiona, Madision, and Misty giggled at that, and Donkey ended up falling onto his back in laughter.

Cassie snickered and said "I am so glad that bastard is gone." Calming down and getting back to the point, the trained group sombered up a bit and Sakura said, "Yeah, especially what he did to your, Madi and Bailey's friends. He told us about what happened, and he blamed himself for a moment there." "But really, it was Reacas's fault for that." Ash nodded in agreement. "Besides, we went through a lot of hardships and losses of some of our friends too." "Definitely. In fact look here." Cassie said as she made an image.

 _What they see in the image was "Oni-Chan?" Madison ask Bailey. He gave her a smile and said "Don't worry Madi we will find out where we-" "F &^*&R!" Someone grabbed Him as Madison gasp as the person stabbed a knife into Bailey's chest._

 _He grunted as he ran backwards as he got the person to slam into the wall as he let go and fell all fours, as Bailey pulled the knife out of his chest. "Argh. That hurt you bastard." The guy said as he got up. He has on a cloak that is black, with sliver pull strings, sliver braids, silver zipper in the middle, black gloves, black boots, and black pants. "Oni-Chan!" Madison yelled to her brother. Bailey said "I'm fine!" "You will not be soon enough. You will not stop me this time!" The guy said._

 _"Stop you? I don't even know you!" Bailey said. "LIAR!" The guy screamed as he attacked him. He gave him punches, and kicks, but Bailey countered them by blocking and attacking him back, but the guy blocked them. He attacked Bailey by punching into his chest that he groans, or gasps. The guy yelled "You won't stop me again!" "I don't even know you!" Bailey yelled. Madi whimpered as he said "Perhaps if i lower my hood it can show you?" He lowers his hood showing it was Caesar in his real self._

 _Bailey gasped knowing who this is. "Y-You?" He said. "Now then idiot. Die." Ceaser said as Bailey gets back up to attack, Caesar grabs his knife, and as Bailey punched he... stabbed Bailey's neck. Madi gasped in horror, with a terrified face. Bailey coughed up blood with a shocked look. Caesar pulled his knife out as blood was sprayed on his face. "ONI-CHAN!" Madi screamed a Bailey fell to the ground and started gasping. He looked at his sister and struggled to get out "M-Madi... run... run!" He closed his eyes, and his breathing stops._

 _"At least that asshole won't stop me this time." Caesar said as he looks at Madison and said "You're next." She quickly ran out as he throws his knife missed and hit the wall. She managed to escape. "Hmup fine. Without your brother you can't stop me!" Caesar laughed as he walked out._

The Sailor Team's eyes widened in horror, though those who trained just felt anger towards Reacas even further but stopped themselves from yelling or consuming into their anger. Donkey and Sid on the other hand, just fell backwards and passed out. "How did Bailey come back to life?" Crash asked, eyes wide while he tried his best to comfort Eddie who whimpered."How times did Bailey...well, you know." Shrek asked, carefully, remembering that Bailey mentioned that Shapur was the first to have killed him.

The image disappeared as Cassie explained "Catrine revived him. In fact i lost how many times he died. Not only that once Caesar done that Madi was living with a Shop Owner who abuses her and beats her up, and makes her a maid." "That's terrible!" Mickey thought, looking at Madi who was happily chatting with Rini and Lusie. "Poor Madi." "Well, at least she's not that stupid Shop guy's maid anymore, and that the three of you managed to defeat that evil Reacas dude for good." Crash said, also feeling sorry for Madi and the group all nodded in agreement. "Yeah and one time he drove him off so hard it made Bailey into this." Cassie said showing them another image.

What they see in the image

 _"I'm saying 'Jack' is back!" Bailey answered Regulado with insanity dripping in his voice as his eyes glow red._

 _Eldore gasp knowing what he meant. As Bailey got back up Regulado annoyed yelled "Kill him!" As a Magi Solider rushed to him Eldore yelled "No!" The Magi solider stabbed him with his sword through his stomach. "You fool. What have you done!?" Eldore yelled worried while he is sweating nervously._

 _Cassie was about to ask Eldore what he meant until they heard Bailey laughing like a maniac while the solider looked up scared as he stepped back while blood dripped from Bailey's wound. Grazel, Regulado, and Shapur gasped at the sight before Bailey screamed in agony and this whole place suddenly turned white. A creepy white. His eyes glowed red as he grabs the sword in his stomach and he said menacingly **"Pain. This is why i fight."** He is glowing red as he says that._

 _He pulled out the sword as a fountain of blood followed! As the whole place turned back He chuckled insanely and said **"This is my normal self. My nature."** As his eyes glowed. Regulado only said in shock "You've lost your mind." He nodded to the Magi who stabbed him as the Magi tried to grab Black Bane by sliding on his stomach but Bailey used his sword to stabbed his hand as he screamed._

 _Another Magi tired to attack him but Bailey used his foot move Black Bane to stabbed his stomach! Another Magi slashed but Bailey avoided it. In slow motion we saw Bailey grabbed Black Bane again and he swing the sword across there bodies slicing them as they screamed and their half bodies fell to the floor! The Magi scared what he done tried to escape but Bailey stomped on his sword as he screamed._

 _He sliced the arm off as the Magi screamed and gripped his geyser of blood arm as he manged to stand up but Bailey sliced his body as the upper part fell Bailey kicked the bottom beside Regulado! Everyone gasp while Caesar, Leonard, Vet, Yulie, Belcitane, Teepo and Cassie have shocked looked while Eldore is sweating nervously but Grazel, Shapur, and Cisna have scared look on their faces Regulado's is amusement. Bailey chuckled like a maniac as he pointed his sword at Regulado with Black Bane covered in blood and ask with insanity **"Who's next?"**_

 _He pointed his sword at Regulado for a while before he pointed it at Grazel, and Shapur. Shapur hesitated but Grazel said "I'll take this one." He went to being his sword out but Regulado hold his arm out blocking him as he said "No Grazel! You need the Sun King don't let this distract you. He's mine." Grazel looked at him and Bailey for a while until he put his sword back up and said "Thanks for reminding me. Come on Shapur, Princess. Half of you stay here and help Regulado."_

 _He, Shapur, Cisna still trapped, and some of the soldiers walked off as Regulado said "I've misjudged you. You do got an hidden insanity after all." **"Now your just being nasty."** Bailey said as he laughs like a maniac. "That idiot. He doesn't know what he's going against." Eldore muttered. **"The name if this i got is called 'Jack the Ripper'. Want to know how i got it? Actually - why not i give you a demonstration? It's time for Jack the Ripper... to let 'er rip!"** Bailey yelled as he and Regulado got into stances._

The group blinked shocked and stunned, maybe a little terrified, before shaking their heads and Ash said, "Yeah that is kind of scary, but that doesn't change Bailey in who he really is in his heart." "I know a friend named Vincent who could turn into other scary monsters too and while me, Sailor Moon, Loran and our other friends were shocked at first, we knew that deep down Vincent wouldn't hurt anybody." Mickey said in agreement, more of his memories that he had regained along with the others three weeks earlier in their dimension.

"Besides," Sid, who had been shuddering at the image, told himself that it happened in the past and that Bailey wouldn't do such a thing now, "You can't worry about Reacas now. That was in the past. The bad guy we have to worry about now is Scorpionas." and the others nodded in agreement. "Sometimes i worry he'll change into if again. If he does this happns." Cassie said.

What they saw in the image: _"GRAAAAAAA!" Bailey stabbed Regulado stomach stopping him. "S-Stop! Stop it! No! No no no no! AAAAHHHH!" Regulado screamed in fear Bailey blasted him with an ancient fire spell blasting him out of there._

"I can see that. But did he do it again in your other adventures?" Diego asked. "And even if so, just try calling out to him and eventually the light will bring him back." Ash told Cassie. "I once got possessed by an evil King a year ago during my adventures against the Battle Frontier and well, that was sort of my own fault." "And I once had Xehanort's Heartless take over my body because I was stupid." Riku added, "Even though it nearly happened the second time round when I first met Sakura, she and Mickey helped me more times than I can count and even with his soul gone, I still was able to turn into his Heartless form, Ansem. It wasn't until the real Ansem's machine that damanged Xemnas's Kingdom Hearts that reverted me back to normal."

"But even in the form of the fake Ansem, Riku was still himself, no matter what." Sakura added. "Thanks to the Kairi we know, we saw that." "It's the friendship, light and love is what brings us back to normal." Sora added. "Besides, I know Bailey wouldn't do that sort of thing." "And if it does happen happen, just call out or trust in Sailor Moon. The Silver Crystal can solve that just in case." Ash added. Cassie nodded just as Sailor Moon, and Bailey came back. "So, how did it go?" Diego asked. Sailor Moon rolled her shoulders and said, "Bailey sure put up a godo battle, but it was kind of a draw."

Ash smirked and said to Sid, "Told ya so." "Bailey?" Bailey looked at Riku who said "Cassie showed us about Caesar killing you, and your Jack the Ripper scene." "Jack the whater?" Sailor Moon asked, blinking. She looked at her friends who some of them, mainly Crash and Eddie, looked a bit spooked but were recovering from whatever they were seeing. She then also caught on about Reacas killing Bailey and glanced at him, concerned. How many times did he die before realising that he was a God? "I didn't want you guys to know." Bailey said sad.

"Because you were worried we might freak out, right?" Donkey asked, knowingly, though what he'd seen was now into the far depths of his memory and could practically see the hints of guilt in Bailey's eyes and felt very sorry for him. "Donkey!" Sailor Moon and Shrek both scolded at what their friend just said, not being as gentle as they hoped, considering how they all knew the hardships Bailey had to go through. "Oh come on, he's right." Sid pointed out to the two. "I mean, sure it was kind of scary, but Bailey's very good hearted on the inside."

Cisna glared and said "Your not helping." Seeing the angry expression from the queen, Sid became guilty and sheepish, and that only increased when Diego bonked him on the back of the head, causing the sloth to mutter, "Ow!" and gave Diego an apologetic glance for his stupidity. "What Sid was trying to say is," Manny began after giving Sid an angry glare, before softening his expression and turned back to Bailey and said, "We get why you didn't want to tell us, but even seeing that doesn't make any difference on who you are on the inside. I mean, come on, we've all kept secret from each other once and a while, but we're not angry at you, Bailey." "Manny's right. Reacas is the one to blame for this, remember?" Ash added, "But he's gone now and that was all in the past."

Bailey still looked uncertain on how the Sailor Team could just casually let this slide, until Sailor Moon placed a hand onto his shoulder and when he looked at her questionly, she held a hint of sadness but with an understanding smile as she said, "Bailey, you're not the first person to go through that sort of transformation or that kind of death. I once knew someone who could transform into more than just one monster after he was experimented on by Hojo. His name was Vincent and he could even turn into Chaos, but deep down, he had a good heart and even the first time seeing him do that, me, Mickey, Loran and Cloud and the others knew that Vincent blamed himself for being unable to prevent the Jenova Reunion project, but like you, it wasn't his fault. So, I don't care what you would look like, it's what you do and what your heart tells you to do that's the most important thing."

"Important by slaughtering eneimes? You have never seen anything like this, and Caesar would do anything to kill me at all costs." Bailey said. Sailor Moon sighed and continued to point out, "I know, but you never seen Hojo donig all kinds of horrible experiments he pretty much loved to do to innocent people and he was willing to destroy the entire Planet 8,000 years ago and he didn't turn into any kind of monsters 'til he put the Jenova Cells inside him to try and kill us when we went to stop him from helping Sephiroth. And, you never seen Sephiroth kill so many innocent lives in Nibelhiem either."

She paused before adding, hesitating, "And while I wasn't there when it happened, but I know a person named Reno who, even though he didn't want to, he blew up the Plate in Sector Seven to try and kill Cloud, Tifa and Barret, at the cost of killing so many innocent lives too and when I went to confront him on that, he admitted that he didn't want to do it but had no choice, considering how the ShinRa company was pretty much bad, and as much as I hate to admit it, but that was normal people willing to throw away innocent lives. So it doesn't matter if you're human or not, because it doesn't make much of a difference."

"It's the heart that makes everybody either good or bad." Mickey agreed, adding, "And Caesar's heart led him to the path of evil and darkness. If you feel bad about what happened when you went into the Jack the Ripper mode, then that proves that you didn't mean to do that but didn't have a choice. Besides, would we trust you if you didn't save Crash and Eddie earlier?" Bailey chuckled and said "Those two are definitely loudmouths." Yeah, well, they always cause a lot of trouble without thinking." Shrek shrugged. "Like how Crash had me shoot him out a tree to aim for a pond but he ended up crashing into a tree and we thought for a split second he was dead." Manny cringed at the memory.

"When he woke up since he was only unconscious, I gave them good smacks, especially when they embarrassed me." Ellie nodded in agreement, giving her two brothers a glare as the Possums whistled innocently. She softened however as she added, "But they still show good intentions, like how I was trapped in a cave during the floods and they went to find help to save me." "But the important thing is Bailey, we all had hardships too and we know how you feel." Sora added to Bailey. "You've done million more good things and just one crazy attack, but that never stopped you from doing the right thing." "Except i wasn't experimented on. Me, and this Vincent may be in common but their is one this we don't have in common." Bailey said.

"Not everyone who went through terrible or tragic experiences have a lot in common. But that never stopped what their hearts make them." Fiona said. "And that doesn't change the fact of who you are either." Sailor Moon added. "We've all made mistakes in the past, but we do our best to not let it get to us." Diego approached Bailey and said, "I used to be a bad guy myself before I met any of these guys, and my old Pack and I wanted revenge on the Human herd for killing half our pack, and well..." He paused guiltly, despite the understanding and the comfort looks from all of his friends, then continued with a sigh, "I was assigned by my old leader Soto to bring the leader's baby to...well, you know. When I met Manny, Sid, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura, P***, Shrek and Donkey who found the kid, I even planned on serving them to the pack." since the group had explained the spell to the others during the spar between Sailor Moon and Bailey.

"This Soto sounds like a Pussycat. Just like Ba'Gamnan." Bailey said. "Even worse...he was one of my brothers." Diego shrugged, before continuing, "But as we journeyed together and well, found out about Manny's tragic past, and when he saved my life as we were escaping the river of lava, I started to realise that friendship was much more important than revenge. Just as we were close to Half Peak, I decided to change sides and help to save my friends and the baby and going up against Soto and the rest of the Pack."

"Diego even risked his life to save me, Manny and Shrek when Soto was about to kill us. He took the hit and was bleeding very badly. After Soto was killed by the sharp icicles, we thought Diego would die go, and it hurt so much when he told us to leave him to return the baby back to his family." Sailor Moon added, visible tears starting to form at that memory. "It was only a miracle that he was okay and managed to catch up just after we returned the baby back to his father." "What can I say? Nine lives." Diego shrugged, before stating, "Though I guess I'm down to seven now. Took a long time to come back after number eight was hit."

Bailey looked at Diego at sympathy before kneeling to his level and said "Your not the only one who has a brother wanted to kill his relatives." "I can imagine." Diego nodded in agreement. "Well, not all families can be close and can be complicated." Sid stated. "My own family abandoned me before I met these guys. Then again, they always migrated with me every single year." "Even so, I found a better family. A herd. Everyone here." Diego concluded as he looked at all of his friends fondly who all smiled back, before he ended up flinching a little when Sid, quickly becoming emotional, hugged him lovingly. The Sabor just sighed in defeat and just allowed his friend to hug him, even though it was effecting his pride and his dignity.

"Trust me you have never met someone like Sesshomaru." Bailey said as he stood back up. "Sesshomaru...!?" Crash and Eddie both struggled not to laugh, only for May and Max to both cover their mouths to shut them up. Bailey and Cassie both looked annoyed, before Sailor Mars told them, "Just ignore them. They're not as bad as Team Rocket." "Those two sure are lucky. If Sesshomaru was here be would've immediately deal with them, and Jaken will put them in their place." Cassie said annoyed. "And Sesshomaru means 'Destruction of Life'. Sesshomaru is my oldest half-brother, and unlike me, and Inuyasha he is a full-blooded demon. Me, and Inuyahsa encountered him on multiple occasions. Sesshomaru only wanted to kill Inuyasha just so he could steal his Tessaiga. He was also jealous when he received the Tensaiga instead. And this sword Tokijin." Bailey pulled Tokijin out as he said "This was a gift from Sesshomaru. I have gotten it fixed and made it my sword. I used it to defeat any demon, and Naraku. It reminds me, of how much me, and him get along."

"That sounds like Scar when he killed his brother Mufasa to become king of the Pridelands." Ellie thought. "He was the father of a friend of ours named Simba which we met during the Organization XIII crisis." Sora nodded, also remembering that adventure, while the others felt even more sorry for Bailey but understood well since they knew that there would always be jealously among siblings in families...well, not all of them since neither of them expressed any jealously, and Crash and Eddie were very close as blooded brothers and were close to their adopted sister Ellie, and while May and Max do tend to fight sometimes, they were close too.

"But... Sesshomaru stopped going after the Tessaiga after realizing that friendship is more important than power. What a guy huh? I always wanted someone like him as a brother." Bailey chuckled. "Yeah, if there's a few things that are much more important, it's friends, families, love and knowing to care for others more than just caring about yourself." Sailor Venus said in full agreement while the rest of the group nodded as well. "I'm really glad that Sesshomaru realised that." Sailor Moon smiled, "Which also proves the point that it doens't matter if you're human or not. I mean, come on, look at us. We look like a *normal* group of friends and family to you guys?" which everyone else in the team nodded, even Sid who smiled goofily.

"Agreed. Well i believe we are all ready. Let's go get Scorpionas!" Bailey said in determination. "Yeah! No matter how hard the battle might be, we're not gonna let that guy win!" Ash agreed, and everyone cheered, with most of them punching the air with their fists skyward. "The Portal's at Master Yen Sid's tower, we'd better head back to get to Scorpionas's castle." Mickey reminded and everyone nodded in agreement, even though Shrek, Fiona, Puss, Donkey, Manny, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Sid, Diego, Misty, May, Max, Brock, Casey, Madision, Rini and Lusie would have to wait there. Once again, Brock went up to both Cassie and Cisna, saying romantically, "This may be goodbye but maybe someday our hearts will brings us back together again! That I vow with all my-UGH-OW!" only to once again be cut off when Donald pulled his ear and dragged him away.

"Aw Phooey! Don't you that the Queen is married to Bailey, you big palooka?" Donald told him in annoyance. "What? Nevermind. Cisna, Cass, Madi your gonna have to come too." Bailey said. He turned to Cyrus, and Setti and ask them "Captain Cyrus, General Setti can i count on you two to defend Balandor from Scorpionas?" "Yes we will try." Setti answered with Cyrus nodding in agreement. Hayner ask him "Can, me, and Kairi come?" "Yeah, why can't we go this time too?" Crash added. "We might be dumb and most of us didn't train with you guys, but we went through so much together." Eddie added. Sailor Moon turned to the group who would be saying behind at Yen Sid's tower and said, "Sorry guys, but this is like how we went against Ultimecia. Besides, I need you guys to stay behind to keep an eye on Master Yen Sid."

"She's right. Gosh, if anything happened to us, why you fellas might be the only ones to help protect both dimensions." Mickey agreed, to which the said group all sighed in disappointment. Rini and Lusie both knew the risks that they would end up disappearing, but both had faith that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask would be alright. Just injured and bruised, but they would be okay. "Well, you guys had better win and come back." Misty told them firmly. "We'll do our best." Sora promised. "Keep your sister safe Hayner." Bailey said as Hayner nodded. "In fact why not let all of them come? They may not be strong as you but if Scorpionas has soliders that are powerful you need extra help." Cisna suggested.

"She's right. We helped against the Heartless invasion in Radiant Garden, and we did stop the nightmares." Sid agreed, even if he would most likely scream, but he tried his best in battles. "Well so far, the only lackies we fought were Marluxia, Shapur and Caleb. But I guess you kind of have a point, even if I don't think it's such a good idea." Ash thought. "What's that supposed to mean, Ash Ketchum?" Misty asked glaring which freaked Ash, Sora, Goofy, Donald, Crash, Eddie, Donkey, Sid, and even Shrek, Manny, Diego, Puss, Mickey and Riku out.

"Seriously, I'm with Queen Cisna on this one." May agreed, "I'm not missing out this time, whether you guys like it or not. No one said fighting against strong bad guys is a good idea or safe, but when were any of our adventures against bad guys safe?" "She has a point." Diego thought quickly. "Alright. Catrine take us back." Said girl nodded as she teleported them all to Yen Sid's tower. When they arrived, which was another bumpy ride, they landed outside of the tower where Yen Sid had been waiting, and once again Crash, Eddie, Donkey and this time Sid crash landed onto their stomachs.

Shaking away the dizzy spells, Donkey said to himself, "Okay, the Sailor Teleport is much less bumpy than Catrine's teleport ability." "Let's go!" They all entered.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"So let me get this straight if i resurrect a bad guy for you then you'll help me get rid of wonderboy?" A certain God of The Underworld ask the being. "It will also eliminate my enemy as well as the enemies your enemy is friends with." The being confirmed with a nod. "You've got yourself a deal! Name any bad guy your choice!" Hades ask. The being whispered in his ear. "Oh i know who that is! Here he comes!" Hades said as he worked his magic. Who appeared was a familiar man. "There you go? Just like you requested Scorpionas." Hades said as the being smirked. "Who are you? Where am i?" The man ask. "Relax me, and Hades here brought you back. If you join me we will crush your enemies." Scorpionas said. The man ask "What's in it for me?" "Your most hated enemy gets crushed." Scorpionas said. The man smirked and said "Ilzarbella... Reacas Ilzarbella."

Hades smirked and thought to himself, 'If this Reacas guy can get rid of that Sailor Brat, the Key-Brat and their friends, that'll give me a sigh of relief to get rid of Wonderbreath.' Though in restrospect, neither of the three knew that Hades once again jinxed himself and this time, possibly jinxed Scorpionas and Reacas. Either way, Bailey's most hated enemy was back for round 13. Scorpionas sense something and said "There here." Reacas and Hades sensed it. "I'm ready." Reacas said as he and Scorpionas disappeared. Hades thought 'That's strange why i'm i feeling three God Presences? Aw whatever.'

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

They all teleported to a realm of Darkness. "Who some place this is." Sora said amazed. "Kind of reminds me of Organization XIII's world." Ash thought. "Pika..." Pikachu added. Sailor Mars sensed dark pressence and frowned, saying to the group, "We have to be careful. I can sense strong and powerful darkness here." "Oh indeed." A voice of a thousand males echoed as Bailey, Cassie, and Cisna reconized it. Even the Sailor Team blinked and some how recongised it, thought they couldn't figure out how though. "Doesn't that sound familiar to you guys?" Loran asked, trying to remember where he heard that voice before.

"It feels familiar too." Sailor Mars thought in concern. Sailor Moon suddenly glanced at Bailey and realised that he looked rather shocked, dumbfounded and horrified. "Why am I getting the feeling that I know who that is?" she asked, worriedly. "Mureas, Raithwall. Hehe. I am so eager to be at your presence once again." They group looked and they see none other than the Yshrenian Emperor, and the father of Reacas himself. Madoras. "Who are you?" Sora demanded, quickly sensing that this guy was trouble. "Oh? So you brought new friends and the Queen herself. Very interesting group indeed." Madoras chuckled evilly at the Sailor Team who glared, though Sid, Crash, Eddie, and Donkey were shaking a little, and May had Max, Hayner, Kairi, Sailor Mini Moon and Future Mini Moon hide behind her, just in case.

"Madoras!" Bailey yelled. "But we thought you were dead when Caesar was killed!" Cassie yelled at him. Suddenly remembering what Bailey had told them during training about Madoras and realising that the man in front of them was the evil villian himself, alarm bells rang in the Sailor Team's mind and Sailor Mercury exclaimed, "Scorpionas must've revived Reacas from the dead!" "What!?" Everyone else asked shocked. "Does that mean Alucard's back?" Crash asked, scaredly.

"You've got that wrong mortal. I was killed when you defeated my son. But there was one thing you missed. When i was givin a physical form when Reacas revived his family he no longer holds the means of immortality i entrusted in him. I am now reborn, and more importantly you can't beat me now i am immortal!" Madoras chuckled evilly. "Great, another but stronger form of Hades to worry about." Ash grunted, but that didn't mean he was willing to give up.

Sailor Moon somehow doubted what Madoras said was true, however. There was something off about this and she kept on thinking about how Ultimecia had created the Nightmare versions of the monsters that were hard to defeat but couldn't understand why. Either way, she knew that this fight was going to be a tough one and there was no turning back now. So, she said, "Well, my friends and I might not have been there when Bailey and his family and friends risked their lives to stop you and Reacas, but I'm not gonna let you have your way, creep!"

"Madoras is powerful! It's impossible to kill an immortal!" Bailey pointed out to Sailor Moon. "I know, but there's something about this that just doesn't add up, and either way, we can't back down now! Besides, we fought immortals too, remember? Not ones with powers other than Hades, but we still did it!" Sailor Moon replied. "Plus, there was another immortal with super powers that I fought with a friend who had that same power before in the Orange Islands." "Really?" A familiar voice ask as High Priest Ledom walked beside Madoras.

"Ledom!? Not you too!" Cassie yelled out. Ignoring Cassie, High Priest Ledom continued as he gazed at Sailor Moon, "Would you care to demostrate, little girl?" Sailor Moon and everyone else glared at the two enemies, knowing that this was one of the fights that would be difficult, but then again, they thought in hard and deadly battles before, and this would be no different as long as they knew they had to keep going.

 _(Boss theme: The Battlefield Flower)_

"Hehehe. Ledom since you have never fought Your Prince's enemies come and join me in battle!" Madoras said as Ledom nodded and pulled out a red, and sliver sword. "Soon Madoras will get revenge on you all for killing his son. Your roles have come to an end. I shall sacrifice your lives in the name of Madoras!" Ledom declared in a stance. Madoras summoned his Sun Staff and declared "Before me then you all would not bow. So before me now you all shall break!"

 _(Enter Battle!)_

The Sailor Team, Team Pokebals, Brassell Trio, Sakura, Loran, Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Grovyle, Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy are now fighting against Madoras, and High Priest Ledom who are smriking.

Madoras started the battle by swinging with his Sun Staff triggering a wave of darkness at them, but Sora slashed with Kingdom Key, as Riku used Dark Firaga at Ledom, but High Priest Ledom, slashed with his sword, and cast Eclipse Gate, but Future-Piplup used Hydro Pump, as Dawn slashed with Ash's Cutlass, while Sailor Mars attacked with her fire abilites, and Cisna used Ancient Light, but Emperor Madoras cast Final Apocalypse, but Bailey slashed from Lost Memory, as Madi cast Holy at the Darkness duo, while Dawn slashed from Ash's Cutlass, but High Priest Ledom used Tourbillion, as he cast Icebolt, but Ash casted Fira, as Loran used Leafblade, and and Sailor Mini-Moon used Sailor Moon Heart attack, but Emperor Madoras fired a Beam of Darkness, and casted Eclipse Gate, but Sailor Jupiter used Thunder Dragon, as Sailor Venus used Meteor Shadow, and Sailor Mercury used Shine Aqua Illusion, but High Priest Ledom slashed with his sword as he used Tourbillion, but Tuxedo Mask wacks his cane like a sword, as Sailor Moon slashed with her KeyBlade, while Mickey attacked with Kingdom Key D, but Emperor Madoras shoves them back with a wave of Darkness, while Donald, and Goofy tried to attack, but were pushed back.

 _(Boss Theme Ends)_

Most of the Sailor Team, Cassie, Madi, Cisna, Team Pokepals, Loran, Grovyle, Mickey, Donald and Goofy were knocked out briefly, but thankfully still alive, just some wounds that were just healing now and were not that serious. Sailor Moon, Sora and Bailey clashed against Madoras while Ash, Sakura and Riku, with most of their strengths, knocked back Ledom who hit the wall close by, his weapon dropping, and before he could get up, Sakura chated, "TIME!" which froze Time all around them, even alarming Madaros as he looked back in wonder.

Riku in the meantime, with a slightly bleeding arm but not fazed, rushed over and slashed at Ledom's chest with Way to Dawn, just as time returned to normal. Ledom kneeled, chuckled and ask "You mean to kill me? Go ahead but the future has already been written. Emperor Madoras will rule everything!" Before he disappeared into darkness. Sora, and Bailey slashed Madoras so hard that it managed to hit the ground on his back.

 _(Boss theme: The Battlefield Flower Violin)_

"Yeah you did it!" Crash yelled. Cassie looking serious said "It's not over yet." "What do you mean you defeated them right?" Diego ask them. "Madoras is not taking things seriously. This is only his first form. His second form is much worst." Bailey said seriously. Cisna said "Get ready he's getting back up." "Madi, Cassie, Cisna, Sailor Moon, Sora, everyone... don't hold back." Bailey said seriously as everyone nodded. They watched as Madoras got back up and Rini muttered "Here goes." "Impossible how can mere mortals even touched me, and defeated Ledom? You will pay. I will REDUCE YOU ALL TO DUST!" Madoras shouted as he lift his Sun Staff to the sky as it glowed purple. He swinged it as he, and an Incorruptus known as Leonard's White Knight are floating. They plunged their hands in their chests, as the White Knight transformed into a Demon, and evil version of the Knight.

Madoras' Knight known as the Demon Knight get his hands together as he separate his hands as it comments a shockwave. Sailor Moon and the others had their eyes wide at how large Madoras as gotten, and the Possums, Sid and Donkey nearly screamed. None the less, they were not backing down from this fight.

 _(Enter Battle!)_

Sailor Moon, Sora, Bailey, Riku, Ash, and Sakura are now fighting against Madoras' Demon Knight who yelled **"Perish to Oblivion!"**

Madoras started the battle by walking to his remaining opponents slowly and soon activated his Last Requiem which pushed them back, but Bailey, and Sailor Moon attacked his legs with their KeyBlades, as Riku cast Dark Aura, with Sora casting Firaga, but Madoras Chaos Saber to attack his opponents, but Ash cast Lighting, Sakura casted the Storm Card, as Kero transformed to his Cerberus form and used the Sword Card, but Madoras used Syngein Darkness to attack suddenly at his enemies, then Sid, Crash, and Eddie throw rocks that distracted him as he missed his shot, Sakura slashed with her KeyBlade, as Sora climbed on Madoras' arm and wacked his head, as Bailey threw Lost Memory at Madoras' head, Madoras is now activating Finis as they were all pushed back, but Sora, Sailor Moon, and Bailey threw their KeyBlades.

The Sailor Team and their allies didn't hold back and with even Crash and Eddie playing tricks to get Madoras distracted, with great effort and team work, the group managed to successfully knock him back. Sailor Moon, Bailey, Sakura, Sora, Ash, Riku and Mickey all pointed their KeyBlades at Madoras and seven beams of light shot out from the tips, hitting him in one blow as he screamed in agony.

 _(Boss Theme Ends)_

Once that was done, the group all stood together, just in case, as Sailor Moon told Madoras, "We may be mortal, but whether we're together like right now, or just mentally even separated, none of us would let evil win, even if it means we have to take the risks like we did just now." and yes she and her friends were exhausted, but still alright enough to heal themselves none the less and heal their new friends.

Madoras reverted back groaning as he slumped and a dark aura engulfed him and he said weakly "You dare... rabble like you have no right! Ten... millennia... Ten THOUSAND years i waited! All you have ruined it all! DAMN YOU!" He screamed as the aura exploded around him. When the aura clear all that was left of Madoras was a pile of ash with dark smoke getting off it like steam. "Hehehe. Serves you right." Bailey said. "What was that he said about being unstoppable as an immortal?" Diego joked with a grin, while the others healed up while being careful with their healing abilities. Fortunately Yen Sid had packed them several Exliars just in case.

"Hey, didn't you guys notice how the darkness around Madoras when he exploded looked familiar?" Dawn asked, suddenly concerned. "Like what?" Madi ask her. "I can't explain it why, but it kind of looks like how some enemies we fought just about three weeks ago disappeared." Dawn explained. "Yeah, now that you mentioned it, it kinda felt like deja vu to me too." Sailor Jupiter thought, which got the rest of the Sailor Team's, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Team Pokepals, Grovyle and Loran's attention as they looked at each other, wondering where they had seen that sort of thing before.

It wasn't until Eddie asked as he remembered, "Wasn't that how Ultimecia's bodyguards or whatever disappeared too since they were Nightmares?" "Madoras? A Nightmare? What are you talking about?" Cassie ask. That's when it snapped in Sailor Moon's mind and she gasped out, "That's it! Now I remember. Call me crazy, but Madoras's darkness was just like the darkness in Ultimecia's knights! The Nightmares she created that we had to fight three weeks ago!" "Okay, back up a little. What are you guys talking about?" Cassie said, shaking her head in confusion.

"See, Ultimecia was a nasty Sorceress from 8,000 years ago and even though she was defeated, she was stuck inside a Realm that didn't connect to the Realm of Light until Xemnas tried to defeat Sora and Riku." Ash said before he and all of his friends explained briefly about how Ultimecia was the main cause of Darkrai's attempts to destroy Temporal Tower and how after Darkrai's death that Ultimecia stole his powers of nightmares and merged it with her own to create nightmare-replicas of previous monsters the Sailor Scouts fought and even the Heartless and Nobodies while creating her own Nightmare Knights named Kuja, Ranger, Luxiere and Ninja. Among the nightmare replicas were a replica of Axel and a replica of Darkrai, but due to them having emotions from their realselves, they were deemed failures and banished into the Realm of Light and found by Genesis who, the three of them along with Rinoa aided the Sailor Team and their friends into fighting against the nightmares and defeating Ultimecia.

Once they were finished, though, Sakura then asked, "But, I don't get it. We defeated Ultimecia and all of her nightmares a gone, so why was Madoras's darkness just like a Nightmare?" "He is called a Dark God of Destruction for a reason. And Madoras looked pretty real to me." Bailey said with Cisna nodding in agreement. "That's what we thought when we battled the nightmares and saw the nigtmare version of Axel." Sailor Mini Moon told them. "Yeah, none of us knew that we were fighting against or seeing nightmare versions of the monsters and dudes that were still gone 'til each time Axel told us about Nightmares and stuff like that, that back in Radiant Garden that Sephiroth overheard that Ninja dude talking about Nightmares." Crash added, "And for a while there, we thought the nightmare-Axel was the real Axel that came back and the way how he lied to us and not telling us made it convincing."

"The only ones of the bad guys three weeks ago that were definately real were Sephiroth and Ultimecia. If it weren't for the fact that Kuja called Axel the failed experiment of a nightmare, we wouldn't have gone that far in figuring it out." Sailor Moon nodded as she folded her arms against her chest. "Well let's let fate tell us the truth until then let's find Scorpionas stronghold." Cisna said. "Good idea. Besides, I have a feelin' that Scorpionas' goals are more complicated than what Marluxia and those other fellas mentioned earlier. Either way, let's head over to his stronghold." Mickey agreed, and the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"That is Bailey's worst enemy?" Marluxia ask Scorpionas. Caleb gasped seeing his once superior "Reacas!" "I thought his name was Miroku." Shapur said remembering the name Reacas called himself during his time with the Magi and reuniting with his father. Marluxia had to admit, it was confusing since he heard about Shapur's experiences with 'Miroku' who seemed to be Reacas. On the other hand, lately he's been seeing a clearer image of the mysterious vision he saw earlier and couldn't help but feel much more empty than he was when he was in Organization XIII. 'So Lord Scopionas revived him to give Bailey, Sailor Moon, Ash, Sora and their friends less of a chance to win. What is the meaning of this?' he thought.

"It's been a while Shapur i must say you are looking fine." Reacas said. Shapur chuckled and said "Oh really?" Scorpionas sensed something as Marluxia ask "What's wrong your grace?" Scorpionas frowned, before turning to the four of them, announcing, "Bailey and his allies are approaching to us much closer than I expected. It seems that Sailor Moon and her allies are much more of a nuisence but powerful, with abilities or not." "The Sailor Team are always a nuisence." Marluxia shook his head, "But what does it matter when they are still no match against us?"

"Wait...did you say, Sailor Moon?" Reacas questioned. The name sounded familiar. "Yes lord Reacas. She, Ash, Sakura, and Sora have joined forces with our worst enemies." Caleb bowed. That's when it snapped in Reacas's mind as he remembered, "Ah...so those brats and their friends have finally met with Bailey...though not in death as hoped." "You know them?" Marluxia questioned. "Yeah, I once entered their dimension a while ago just before Bailey defeated me, for, the, fifth, time!" Reacas growled, clutching his fist. "Even at my lowest level as I thought they wouldn't defeat me, those four brats defeated me in my Alucard form! In fact, two rodents thought my Alucard persona name was terrible."

"Well now you will get revenge on them. Ultimate revenge." Shapur smirked. "Do spare me Ash and Sora, however." Marluxia told Reacas. "Those two are mine." "No promises Pink Haired idiot." Reacas warned. "What did you call me?" Marluxia growled, dangerously. "You heard me." Reacas growled back. The two ended up having a glaring contest which came so close in summoning their weapons to start a fight, leaving Shapur and Caleb to stand there with sweatdrops, before glancing at each other with quirked eyebrows. This wasn't going as well as they and Lord Scorionas hoped they would. Now they just made Marluxia and Reacas rivals in how gets to kill Ash and Sora.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"Hey guys i can't help but sensed a familiar darkness someone we know well." Sailor Moon said. "You mean Marluxia?" Future-Mini Moon asked, curiously. Sailor Moon shrugged, "Maybe, but it's hard to tell." "Please let it NOT be Sephiroth or Organization XIII." Donkey hoped. "Or Xehanort." Sakura added, worriedly. "I can feel it too, but it's hard to pick out." Sailor Mars thought with a frown. "Sailor Moon?" They all looked and saw Vincent, and Genesis.

Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran's eyes widened at the sight of Vincent, while Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mini Moon, Team Pokepals, Grovyle, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora and Riku were shocked to see Genesis again, and Sid, Donkey, Crash and Eddie screamed hysterically at the sight of Vincent in his red cloak, and Bailey and his group became alarmed. "No way..." Loran blinked, shocked. "Vincent...is that you?" Sailor Moon asked, breathlessly. Vincent Valentine, the Ex-Turk of ShinRa, gazed at three of his friends and said, "Sailor Moon...Mickey...Loran. It's been too long. I didn't think Loran was still alive, though."

Loran chuckled, "Yeah, well, neither did I." "V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V!" Sid babbled while pointing a shaking finger at Vincent, terrified. "Vincent...you mean the Vincent!?" Ash gapped, surprised. "Genesis, what are you doing here? I thought you went back to sleep." Future-Piplup asked, stunned. Genesis nodded, "I have, but then I sensed a powerful evil enity and, thus, I knew something was amiss. So I had being myself and Vincent Valentine here. I didn't think you all would come as well, Sailor Team." before quoting, "The Wandering Soul knows no rest."

While the darkness still lingered in both of Vincent and Genesis, the Sailor Team could sense that their hearts still held light and that they were still good hearted. "Sailor Moon who are these two?" Bailey ask as the red cloak duo looked at him, Cassie, Madi, Cisna, Hayner, and Kairi. "I was wondering the same thing about you all, and...I can tell the others there are among Sailor Moon's friends." Vincent replied, as his eyes gazed at the rest of the Sailor Team. "Um...you're wouldn't happen to be a...a uh...vampire?" Crash asked, scaredly. The black-haired man sighed, muttering to the Possum, "Everyone always questioned me on that, but no. I am not a vampire."

"Phew." Crash, Eddie, Sid and Donkey sighed in relief. "This is our friend, Vincent Valentine." Sailor Moon answered to Bailey. "You know, the one I told you about?" before looking at Genesis while adding, "And this is Genesis...He helped us out to defeat Ultimecia." She then introduced both Vincent and Genesis to the rest of the group, before Mickey asked, "So how'd you find Vincent, Genesis?" "I found him asleep in a similiar state that I was. I had a vision that he and I would help a group of warriors of light to defeat the new evil." Genesis explained, before smirking, "I should've known it would've been the Goddess of Friendship and her friends and family." gazing his eyes at Sailor Moon who blushed a little.

"She is the not the only Goddess here Genesis." Cassie said. Madi ask "Why did they called him a vampire?" "I am well aware, young lady. She is among the many goddesses in the existance, and the second whom I met." Genesis replied to Cassie, with a generous smile. "Because he looks like a vampire." Sailor Moon replied to Madi with a sweatdrop. "That was sort of our reaction when we first found him in the ShinRa Manor in Nibelhiem. Especially when he had been sleeping in a coffen for 27 years or something like that."

"I'm pretty certain it was close to 30 years." Vincent told his friend. "Whoa. No wonder. You see Genesis me, and my sisters Cassie, and Madison here are also Gods. This is my wife Cisna, and my children Hayner, and Kairi." Bailey introduced. Vincent stood shocked at Bailey and his group or rather, his family, while Genesis, smiling, bowed respectedly at the group, saying, "I was also aware, Lord Bailey, Mistress Cassie and young Mistress Madision. My humble apologies for my rudeness." "Rise." Bailey said as Genesis done that. "You are forgiven my good man." Bailey said before he looked at Vincent.

"My apologies as well, sir." Vincent bowed in his respect as well. "Dude, you're definately famous." Crash said happily to Bailey, before looking at both Vincent and Genesis, adding, "And now that I know you guys helped out our friends, you guys are awesome too! You're like brothers I never had!" "Me too!" Eddie added, causing everyone else to sweatdrop at the two comments. "Guys, you both are brothers to each other, and twins." Ash pointed out to the Possums. Bailey ignored that as he said "Vincent Valentine." "Just Vincent will be fine, sir." Vincent said, as he stood up straight, but still nodded his respect. It figured that even Vincent wasn't immune to the fact that Bailey was a god, though to Sailor Moon and the others, when they first learned that, it wasn't a surprise since Hercules was their friend and a god.

"Sailor Moon told me everything about you. Hojo experimenting on you. A death. Transformations. I am sorry and cannot believe all that stuff on you. If i known sooner i would've stopped Hojo." Bailey said while bowing his head down. Vincent looked questionly at Sailor Moon who shrugged a little and she said, "I never thought I'd ever see you again. I thought you were gone, and well, Bailey went through a lot of hardships too." "I see." Vincent nodded, understanding while he would ask about how Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran had got their memories back later. He turned back to Bailey and replied, "You are not at fault. I'm the one who failed to stop Hojo the first time. I had the chance to kill him the second time while helping Cloud and Sailor Moon, so he's gone. But...thank you. I'm sorry for the hardships you went through."

"Thank you. It may be too late to change what you are now but i can tell you getting along fine with it. Well if your not just give me a hollor." Bailey said with a smile before he started to walk away. "I appreciate it. But you don't have to worry." Vincent replied, "I no longer have Chaos inside me." "So I guess Chaos is gone for good then." Ash thought. Vincent looked at the group, asking, "What do you mean?" "Long story." Sailor Moon replied, rubbing the back of her head. "Let's just say that uh, before I got my memories back, Chaos sort of possessed another and my twin sister and I defeated it for good a year ago. But right now, Scorpionas is our new major problem." "Hey, why don't you and Genesis come with us?" Goofy offered, which surprised some of the group.

"Perhaps it's best we do." Genesis agreed with a nod. "Infinate in Mystery, is the gift of the Goddess." he quoted once more. Shrek and Fiona both glanced at each other over the quote Genesis just said. Sailor Venus saw their confused expressions and told them, "Something about Loveless or whatever." "If Scorpionas is very dangerous, then I guess I should help." Vincent replied. "Great! Let's just hope that we can figure out what Scorpionas really is up to." Mickey said, and everyone else nodded in agreement. "Just keep a look out for Marluxia, Shapur, and Caleb. Vincent if you like you can guard my kids from danger while Genesis has the pleasure of protecting Cisna." Bailey said looking back. "Why?" Cassie ask. "We might not be there to defend those three." Bailey stated the obvious.

"I'll do my best." Vincent promised, even though he wasn't good with children. "I can help Vincent in protecting the kids." Sid offered. "No, you won't, Sid." Sailor Moon, Manny, Diego and Shrek all deadpanned. "Why not?" Sid asked, confused. "Sid, even though we know that you love kids, you're just...a bit complicated when it comes to them." Sailor Moon pointed out as gently as she could. "Oh come on!" Sid pouted, "I'm good with kids. Remember when I looked after the baby while you guys were still sleeping?" "Disaster." Diego deadpanned. "And how I opened up the Day Camp: Campo Del Sid?" "Disaster." "Oh for crying out loud, I'll help Vincent to protect the kids. Problem solved." Misty groaned, feeling a headache coming on.

"So your Genesis?" Cisna ask the man guarding her. "Indeed I am. Genesis, former SOLDIER 1st Class." Genesis nodded to the Queen with a polite smile. "So what do you do?" Cisna ask him. Genesis lost his smile and looked a bit uncomfortable, though as he gazed at Sailor Moon who turned to see how he was faring with Cisna, she gave him a comforting smile and a gentle nod. Grateful for the support, he turned back to the Queen and explained a few things that he was not proud of, that like Sephiroth, he too was experimented on but was slowly dying due to the Degradation, and how he once did terrible deeds and left ShinRa in order to find a cure up until Zack Fair defeated him four years of the struggle after he finally found the cure, and how after Zack left with the comatose Cloud that he went to sleep for 8,000 years until Ultimecia attacked bit over three weeks ago and how he stirred when he sensed the danger and awoke just in time to rescue the Nightmare Replicas of Axel and Darkrai who were banished by Ultimecia, and then found Rinoa who arrived along with Princess Sakura in Deltora within the Realm of Nothingess, and how the four of them worked together to aid the Sailor Team in secret until the final battle against Ultimecia.

When he was finished on how he went back to sleep until he sensed Scorpionas, Cisna muttered, "You went through so much, just like my husband." "Indeed. It was thanks to the Goddess within the Lifestream and Kingdom Hearts that I am still alive." Genesis replied. "Well i sure hope you will become the man you always wanted to be." Cisna said. "Oh I've given up on that dream." Genesis shook his head. "The dream to become the champion of the goddess. I only seek redemption and when I sensed what was happening now, I could not ignore it. Really, the true chosen one of the Realm of Light, is Sailor Moon, because she is our dimension's light of hope."

"What do you hope to be instead?" Cisna ask him. Genesis shrugged a little, admitting, "Perhaps human, or a redeemed man to be allowed to pass on and be welcomed. I believe the reason why I am still here is because I still have a lot of work to do for redemption. That is why I am more than willing to put my life at stake to keep my promise to your husband and protect both you and Sailor Moon."

"Well i'll talk with Bailey and see what he can do. And please call Cisna. Geni." Cisna chuckled at the nickname she gave him. Genesis blushed a little at his new nickname. No one, not even Sephiroth or Angeal called him that before. Still, he appreciated Cisna's offer and nodded, "Fair enough, Cisna." However, this was overheard by Crash and Eddie who both snickered, giggling, "Geni?" before quickly losing their battle and laughed. "What do you find so amusing?" Genesis questioned to the two brothers.

"They're just stupid. Just ignore them." Manny told the redhead as he also noticed while he walked past Genesis and Cisna.

Meanwhile with Vincent.

"Are you a vampire?" Hayner ask him. Vincent sighed. Why must everyone ask him that? "No, young one. I'm not a vampire." he replied. "Sailor Moon said that you slept in a coffen for 30 years." Misty spoke up as she gazed curiously at the man. "How come you did that?" "I was atoning for my sins." Vincent began, "Sins of being unable to prevent Hojo from hurting Lucrecia and experimenting on Sephiroth. I thought that...the way the monsters were placed inside me was my punishment. So, I did what I could only think of, and for 30 years, I slept with nightmares contiously haunting my mind."

Misty sweatdropped, and said, "And you thought sleep was the answer to solve that? No offense, but that's kind of...silly." Vincent snorted with a small smirk, as he said, "Tifa and Aerith couldn't believe that either, when they and the others found me. When they could me about Sephiroth, I thought that, perhaps if I travelled along with them, I would be able to stop Hojo once and for all. It turned out to be the right decision. I made new friends...and before I met them, I used to be nothing but a stone in a river of time. But it was Sailor Moon, Cloud, Mickey, Loran and the others who taught me I had to move ahead."

"So why did you go back to sleep after that?" Misty asked. "I only went back to sleep when Cloud and everyone else grew old and died several years later. Since I am immortal, I couldn't join them. So the only thing I could do was return to my sleep, perhaps to one day rejoin Sailor Moon in her time." Vincent explained. "I didn't think that Genesis would arrive and ask me for help to handle Scorpionas." "Daddy kept telling us stories about his adventures and he mentioned stuff about his friends. And i believe there is one that might have you in it." Kairi said hugging Vincent's leg.

"I'm afraid I doubt it. This is my first time meeting your father." Vincent said apologetically to Kairi. "But...I am interested in hearing his stories." "I think she's talking about when Sailor Moon told Bailey about you, Vincent." Misty thought. "Yeah he told us about a great warrior that is a God kept facing death many times though comes back, and gets stronger and has more transformations, and is also a Half-Demon." Hayner said excited of sharing them. Kairi said "Well i mostly believe what Daddy says isn't true."

Vincent actually smiled a little. While he wasn't used to handling children, Bailey's kids were cute and energetic, while he did say, "Well, I'm afraid that I am no God, and I was born fully human with human parents. Though with what Hojo has done to me, I guess some of my transformations is similiar to someone else you father knows." "So I guess Hojo made you immortal too, right?" Misty asked. "I suppose you could say that." Vincent replied. "Thankfully, I still have normal food like everyone else and do enjoy the sunlight."

"Sounds just like the immortal pirate crew that I know, only without experiments and super powers and all that. Just being immortal." Misty thought, thinking about the immortal Pirates of the Black Pearl. "Vini who is Hojo?" Kairi ask him. "Yeah who is he?" Hayner ask wanting to know. Vincent looked a little uncomfortable and, not wanting to have the children have terrible nightmares that would scarr them for life, he replied as gently as he could, "Someone who hurt many lives of people. My friends and I stopped him for good, so he will no longer cause any problems to anyone else. That is all I can tell you."

"Yeah, in other words, wait 'till you're a little bit older to know that kind of scary stuff. Okay?" Misty added, since she had been spooked when Sailor Moon told her and the others about the horrible things Hojo did that was enough to give her nightmares for a week after Ultimecia's defeat. "AW!" Hayner whined. "No fair!" Kairi whined while crossing her arms in a childish manner. Vincent and Misty both glanced at each other and sighed. Both knew that handling these two kids wasn't going to be easy. Then Misty had an idea and asked, in a hopeful manner, "Well, to make up for that, would you like to hear about Sailor Moon and Rini met first met Shrek, Fiona and Donkey and their adventure? I promise it'll be exciting."

The two children looked at each other, and while they wanted to know more about Vincent's adventure, seeing how they weren't gonna hear anymore from that, decided that, maybe hearing about one of Sailor Moon's adventures might be exciting, so the kids nodded, "Yeah okay." Hayner said. "How did Serena meet them?" Kairi asked.

"Well, it started when we were on our way back to Ash's hometown, when these dumb thieves called Team Rocket attacked us, and then the next thing we know, a flash of light appeared and took us to this new world where fairytale storybooks are all real." Misty began, recalling how the others told her of that adventure, while Vincent was mentally relieved and actually found himself listening to the story as well, on how Serena met Shrek at the Swamp and how they saved Donkey from the knights of the meanie bad Lord Farquaad, how they found Rini and the four of them met fairytale characters that were sent away from Duloc, and the more they heard this story, the more Hayner and Kairi were happy that the story was exciting. "Awesome!" Hayner said excited. "Kids." Vincent muttered.

"Everyone!" Everyone looked at Bailey who said "Were here. Scorpionas' Stronghold." They looked and saw a castle that has flags, banners, and a symbol that have Scorpions all over. "No wonder he called himself Scorpionas." Crash thought. "The crazy dude's a fan of scorpions." with a skeptical and dumbfounded expression. Max looked at him skeptically and told him, "I don't think that the main reason why he could himself that." "Well, for all we know, the guy might be a giant scorpion himself." Shrek shrugged with a joke. "Shrek, that's not funny." Sailor Moon sighed.

They walked inside as they heard a voice saying "Greetings warriors of Light!" They looked on a balcony above them was Scorpionas, Shapur, and Marluxia. The group glared at the trio while Ellie and Fiona had the children, Max, Crash, Eddie, Madision, Madi, Donkey and Sid behind them, just in case. "You've done well to come this far." Marluxia grinned, before noticing both Genesis and Vincent and added, "And I see you have two more friends with you. How convinient." "Oh keep quiet, will you, Marluxia!?" Misty snapped at the pink-haired Nobody.

"I take that you're Scorpionas." Bailey glared at Scorpionas. "Give the relics back to us!" Sailor Moon demanded. "Why should we? You kids don't know how much the relics are powerful at. Hehe. More importantly i am glad you brought everyone over. I would hate missing guests." Scorpionas said. Shapur said "Raise a whole army if you like you will still die." "If we have to take you guys with us to the afterlife or the underworld or whatever, there's no way we're gonna die and let you bad guys live!" Ash stated, glaring heatedly at the three enemies.

"Hey, where's Clam?" Goofy asked, while getting Caleb's name wrong again, though the others did notice that Caleb wasn't among the group of villians. "You mean Caleb? Let's say i have no use for him and ordered Shapur to execute him." Scorpionas chuckled. "You what!?" Donkey asked, shocked. "Even after you brought him, Shapur and Marluxia back to life to fight us?" Sid asked, dumbfounded. "Well since i revived a new ally i figured he would rebel against me so i took an extra precaution." Scorpionas chuckled. "I used my Flaming Spear move to turn him to ash. You should've been there." Shapur chuckled.

"Uh, actually I'm glad to have NOT been there when that happened." Shrek said to Shapur. "That's sick, dude." Crash shuddered. "Totally sick." Eddie agreed. "Why do I get the feeling I have an idea who the new ally you brought back is?" Sakura thought, half-moaned, half-concerned. "Now then." Scorpionas whispered something in Marluxia's ear as the Nobody smirked. "Yes Lord. Shapur released Brimflamme!" Marluxia ordered shocking Shapur, Bailey, Cisna, and Cassie. "Brim-what?" Sora exclaimed, confused and shocked.

"Marluxia! Is lord Scorpionas certain?" Shapur said. "Do it let's see if our Gods would like a second match against him." Marluxia nodded. Shapur nodded and said "At once." "With who?" Tuxedo Mask questioned, though he had a bad feeling about this. Then Shapur pressed some controls as Bailey yelled "Not him again!" Then a door opened as a giant monster with tentacles on it's back, dozens of red eyes, sharp teeth, a long neck, and sharp claws that is bigger than in Incorruptus stepped out. VERY VERY HUGE MUCH LARGER THAN AN ISLAND! "With that." Cassie said quietly.

The Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, Loran, Grovyle, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald and Goofy had their jaws dropped nearly to the floor in shock and disbelief, while Vincent and Genesis just glared at the giant monster. Crash and Eddie quickly did their usual trick and just played dead, hoping that would help, though knowing their luck, it wouldn't. "I think we're ending up fighting against the Kracken all over again. Except bigger." Sailor Moon muttered, while snapping out of her shock and summoned her KeyBlade. The monster known as the Titan of Purgatorial Fire: Brimflamme roared.

* * *

 **Next is the final chapter! Be sure to Review!**


	5. The Final Battle!

**The Final chapter! I don't own anything! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Whoa...Bet even Monstro would be freaked out by this giant squid." Ash thought as he stared at the giant monster, mentally wondering how it was able to fit within this castle, summoning his KeyBlade. "This makes the Kracken look like a baby!" Sailor Jupiter added, getting into a fighting stance along with everyone else. "How do we beat this thing?" Manny asked to Bailey. "I don't know! Me, Cassie, and the others never defeated this thing despite knowing it!" Bailey said scared at seeing his most undefeated enemy. "Scorpionas must've found this Brimflamme somewhere! It is a Titan!" Cisna said equal fear. "Well, that's comforting!" Manny yelled in sarcasm.

"Rats." Sailor Moon grumbled, "Okay, so it's a Octo-Titan." With half-sarcasm. "Guys, this is not the time to panic!" Sora reminded, summoning this KeyBlade. "There's gotta some w-AAYIGH!" Sakura suddenly shrieked as the Brimflamme attacked and everyone at to quickly dodge out of the way before the giant monster's attacks could get to them. "Way to defeat this thing!" Sakura finished. Sid screamed girlishly as he tried to run but was too slow. Thankfully, Vincent leaped and somehow turned into a floating cape that bounced all over the place before he engulfed Sid and escaped the Brimflamme just in time before returning to his human form and placed Sid near the terrified younger children.

"You really need a bath." Vincent commented, nose slightly cringling in disgust of Sid's fur. The Sloth was too freaked out to reply to that comment, and instead muttered, "Please don't do that magic cape-thing again." shakily. "Wait maybe their is!" Madi said. "What!?" Rini ask. "Maybe if Oni-Chan use the Blade of Olympus on it's head it can kill it! There have been legends it was used to kill Titans!" Madi said. Bailey took out the Blade as he said "I need to get to its head but how!? And how i'm i supposed to avoid those tentacles!?"

That's when Ash boldly told Bailey, "We can take out the tentacles since there's a lot of us and we'll distract him to give you the right time to kill it!" "And in case of emergency, I can use the Time Card to freeze time briefly without freezing us so that way it won't move when you move in!" Sakura added, realising what both Ash and Madi were talking about. "But we are not high enough to do that!" Bailey said before Brimflamme fired its Lava Breathe as it managed to miss them. "I swear this giant monster's breathe is worst tham an ogre's!" Cassie yelled. "Come on this way!" They looked and saw Sachiko mentioning them to follow her.

"Shouldn't we shrink it with the Little Card at least?" Donkey asked, before screaming as he jumped out of the way as the group immediately followed Sachiko, even though he and the rest of the group didn't know who she was. "That won't work!" Cassie said. They ran into a room where they are safe from Brimflamme as Sachiko said "Listen i snuck into Scorpionas' castle without him noticing, and found some restraints to force it back." "Uh...okay, I don't know who you are, lady, but what are you talking about?" Shrek asked, while panting at the close call.

"Shrek!" Sailor Moon and Fiona mouthed. "This is Sachiko Shinozaki one of the people that helped me, and my sisters defeat Reacas once and for all! And she is talking about if we use the restraints we can force it back to the door where it came from back to prison!" Bailey explained. "But what if Scorpionas and Shapur bring it back through the door?" Crash asked, worriedly. "Then we lock it up with our KeyBlades!" Sora said, determined. Mickey frowned in concern, however, and pointed out, "Well, the minute if that happens, then we'd better take on Shapur and Marluxia before that happens."

"It's worth a shot! We better find them!" Cassie said before they nodded. "And how can we do that?" Puss questioned after a moment. "Follow me!" Sachiko answered. Without much to do if they wanted to win this fight and defeat Scorpionas, Marluxia and Shapur once and for all, everyone followed Sachiko. They arrived at the first and saw soliders. "Intruders!" A solider yelled out. Not taking any chances, Ash looked at Pikachu and quickly commanded, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu quickly had done so by leaping into the air and calling out, "PiiikaaCHUUU!" and unleashed it's electricity which shocked the soldiers who screamed out before collasping to the ground, and to the group's shock, they were disappearing into darkness, similiar to how the Nightmares the Sailor Team fought had done.

"More nightmares?" Diego asked, puzzled. "Must be. Sachiko do it!" Bailey said as Sachiko spinned the restraint. Outside the Brimflamme is being pulled by its wrists on the restraint. "Are they trying to restrain it?" Shapur ask. Marluxia was about to teleport until Scorpionas said "No. Let's see where this lead's to." Back with the group, Sailor Mars suddenly sensed something and warned, "Guys! I think Scorpionas is about to see what we're trying to do!" "We'd better hurry and fast!" Mickey said, getting the hint already. They all ran to the second as they defeated the Soliders as Sachiko done the second but a solider suddenly stabbed Bailey with a dagger.

Outside the Brimflamme was being pulled as it struggled. Scorpionas saw the restrains are weakening, smirked, and thought 'Those fools can't defeat it.' Inside, Cisna screamed out Bailey's name while Hayner and Kairi were horrified to see their father attacked by a soldier. Sailor Jupiter then quickly punched the soldier in the face before grabbing his arm and tossed him, yelling, "HI-YAH!" so hard and so fast that he screamed and crashed into the wall, disappearing into darkness.

Sailor Moon and Cisna raced over to Bailey before the former used a healing magic despite him being a God. "Bailey, are you alright!?" Sailor Moon asked, worriedly. "Well there goes my sword arm." Bailey grunted holding his left arm. "Then let me help you kill that giant octopus!" Sailor Moon declared with determination. "Remember, we're all in this together, so you're not alone right now! You hear me?" Everyone else in the Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, Grovyle, Loran, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and even both Genesis and Vincent nodded in agreement with Sailor Moon's words.

"Right!" Bailey said. "Oh and just because the Brimflamme has tentacles on it's back doesn't mean it's an octopus." Before they ran to the final restraint with Vincent helping him not noticing someone kidnapped Hayner before he can scream. The group then made it back and saw that the Brimflamme was starting to break free, and the group all glared at it, those who have weapons took them out, and Donald declared, "Let's get 'im!"

 _(Boss theme: A Warring God)_

The group is against Brimflamme who roared.

Brimflamme slammed it's fist on them but, Sailor Moon slashed with Moon Starshine, as Riku attacked with Dark Firaga, and Sailor Mercury used Shine Aqua Illusion, but Brimflamme fired it's lava breath, while it's tentacles lashed out, but Mickey casted some Light Orbd, while Donald casted Thundaga, and Sailor Venus used Cresent beam, but Brimflamme's tentacles done Tentacle Breath, as it slammed it's fist on them, but Sakura slashed with Cardcaptor Summoner, as Ash cast Blizzard, and Loran used Energy Ball, but Brimflamme climbed up as it slammed at the group stunning them, as Brimflamme continued with a Lava Breath, but the group snapped out of it, as Bailey strike with the Blade of Olympus, while Cassie thrust with Wrymbuke, as Madi cast Light Orbs, but Brimflamme slammed it's fist on them, as it used Lava Breath, but Sailor Mars used Burning Mandala, while Sailor Jupiter used Flower Hurricane, as Sailor Mini Moon used Twinkle Yell.

Brimflamne countered by lashing it's tentacles, but Pikachu used Iron Tail to get them to back off as Piplup, and Future-Piplup used Bubble Beam, and Chimchar used Double Kick, while Dawn slashed with Ash's Cutlass, but Brimflamme used it's fist to smash them, as he did a Lava Breath, but Cisna used Ancient Light, while Sora gone to Wisdom Mode and fired magic bullets at it, as Riku used Dark Aura, and Lusie did her move, but Brimflamme climbed and smashed stunning them, as it did a Lava Breath, but Bailey cast Water, while Sailor Moon cast the Moon Card, and Sakura cast the Fire Card, while Kero went to his Cerburus form, and did the Sword Card, and Ash slashed with Poké-Power, but Brimflamme smashed it's fist at the group, as it's tentacles done a Tentacle Breath, but Genesis slashed with his sword, as Vincent fired from his gun, while Bailey, Madi, and Cassie combined strengths as they fired a wave of powerful magic at the Brimflamme that weakened it.

"TIME!" Sakura chanted the Time-Card and since Sailor Moon had used the Shield Card to protect themselves and the rest of the group, Time in everything else froze, including the Brimflamme, giving the group a chance to give the Shield Card a rest once it was completed. "Bailey, hold onto me!" Sailor Moon told Bailey who nodded, before she chanted, "Fly!" with the Moon-Fly Card which, by it's power, grew Wings on her back and she flew up towards the frozen Brimflamme's head with Bailey holding on.

Scorpionas order Marluxia "Stop them!" Marluxia growled before disappearing. Ash noticed this and cried out, "Sailor Moon, Bailey! Watch out!" Marluxia suddenly reappeared in front of the two, forcing Sailor Moon to fly out of the way while holding onto Bailey to avoid his scythe, and blocked his second attack with her Keyblade, clashing against him while Bailey held on but noticed that the Time-Freezing spell was starting to weaken.

Sora then tossed his Keyblade at Marluxia who saw this and ended up switching targets, blocking the Kingdom Key, which then Ash jumped and leaped onto the frozen Brimflamme, his Keyblade in hand and while Sora's Keyblade returned to him, he quickly did the same as Marluxia was about to attack Sailor Moon and Bailey again as the two approached closer to the giant monster's head. "Over here, Mr. Flower Petals!" Ash yelled out, jumping high and attemped to slice the Pink-Haired Nobody in half, but Marluxia blocked it, though he was now having a bit of trouble since Sora added to this by doing the same and helping Ash out.

"Ash! Sora!" Sailor Moon cried out. "Do it! We'll keep him busy!" Sora told her before he and Ash continued to fight Marluxia. Without much choice and shutting her eyes while guilt started to form, Sailor Moon nodded and looked at Bailey who nodded as well, and the two continued towards the giant Monster just as the Time's freezing spell was nearing it's end. "They're not gonna make it!" Eddie screamed hysterically. "Serena!" Tuxedo Mask screamed. "Bailey!" Cisna screamed out, horrified. Soon the spell broke and the duo didn't have much time before the Brimflamme caught them in his mouth and swallowed them as it let out a burp and chuckled.

The group gasped in horror and shock at what just happened, and Scorpionas and Marluxia both laughed evilly. But then, second after that, the Brimflamme suddenly grunted in pain and then screamed out in agony as it suddenly began to explode in darkness and blood as all of the sudden, light shot out from the top of the head skyward, and both Sailor Moon and Bailey flew right out, both Keyblade and Blade of Olympus pointed skyward and within seconds, the giant monster exploded in darkness and some blood splattering onto the group who stared in shock and dumbfoundedment.

"What!?" Scorpionas exclaimed, just as Ash and Sora, both recovering, knocked Marluxia away before landing on the ground, with Sailor Moon and Bailey landing next to them as the rest of the group joined them.

 _(Boss Theme Ends)_

"How did you...?" Ask ask in disbelief. "Marluxia!" Marluxia fliched and teleported to Scorpionas and he said "My lord i am-" "I shall deal with you later." Scorpionas turned to rest and said "Try to find me! It is time for the three relics to untie!" He laughed evilly as he went inside with the other two following. "That went well eh?" Bailey ask chuckling. Cassie ask "Wait. Where's Hayner!?"

Realising that, during the fight, they didn't notice that Hayner was missing and looked around in worry and shock, and realistion dawned to the group. "Someone must've took him!" Ash exclaimed. Vincent, in great guilt for not paying attention to his duty as he was supposed to, punched the wall behind him and cursed in guilt and anger towards himself, "Damn!" "Vincent, it's not your fault!" Loran told him. "No...it is my fault! I promised Bailey I would protect his children...and I failed!" Vincent grunted, eyes squeezed tight.

"Everyone fails at a lot of things!" Bailey told him. Sailor Moon agreed "He's right! Let's go find him!" "Wait! We'll find him! The rest of you go after the bad guys!" Diego told Sailor Moon, Bailey, Ash, Sora, Sakura, Mickey, Riku, the four Sailor Scouts and Loran, everyone else realised what he was talking about, especially since Vincent felt it was his duty to rescue Hayner and what Scorpionas said meant that time was running out. "But-!" Bailey tried to protest, but was cut off. "Bailey, if he uses those relics and if something happens to Hayner, it'll be too late! You have to trust us!" Diego told him.

"Argh!" Bailey growled before he nodded and said "Okay. Vincent don't spare whoever kidnapped him!" As they ran to after the trio. "I wasn't planning on sparing the kidnapper anyway." Vincent promised as he and the others went to find Hayner to save him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile.**

Someone is typing some controls while Hayner helpless is on a table whimpering. Scorpionas entered with Marluxia and ask "How's it coming?" "These results are more greater than i thought! If i place some Jenova cells in him he might be stronger than his father!" The kidnapper as a scientist said impressed. Scorpionas smirked as Marluxia told Hayner "Hear that you might be stronger than your old man." Hayner whimpered as he struggled to try and free himself. "How is it that you revived him as well, though?" Marluxia questioned to Scorpionas as he gazed at the scientest who grinned evilly. "He's been dead for 8,000 years."

"True, but he is also the enemy of Sailor Moon and that man in red-Vincent Valentine, was it?" Scorpionas replied. "Hmm...even so, both Vincent and Sailor Moon are a nuicense. But no matter, they cannot stop me this time...Hehehehahahaha!" The scientest laughed evilly.

Back to the Vincent and the others...

The group suddenly stopped as they heard laughter coming from the walls. "Did you guys hear that?" Ellie asked, listening in. "That's the creepiest laugh I've ever heard." Crash thought, shuddering, rubbing his arms as he added, "Not to mention chilly." Vincent thought the voice sounded familiar, and tried to think, but when the memory came back to him, his eyes widened in horror and also...anger. "No...it can't be!" "I know that voice...!" Genesis growled, rather dangerously as his crimson sword somehow glowed a little. "Hurry! Hayner's life is at stake!" The group quickly followed Genesis and Vincent while Sid cried out, "Who is is that you recongise!?"

Back with them.

The scientist with a needle said to the pinned Hayner "Hold still now." Shapur said "M' lord Bailey, and the others are coming to the throne room." "In that case we better leave. Do your best." Scorpionas said to the scientist before they disappeared. The scientist ejected the needle in Hayner's neck as he screamed, as the scientist rolled his eyes "Oh pipe down!" Before he took the needle out and pressed some controls in. Just as the doors burst open to reveal the others, with Misty shouting at the scientest, "STOP RIGHT THERE!" causing the man to pause in his work. When he looked up, only Vincent and Genesis indeed recongised him, while the rest of the group didn't know who he was.

"Who is that?" Sailor Mini Moon asked. "Ugh, you always arrive at the wrong time, don't you, Vincent? And you, Genesis. How long has it been? 8,005 years?" The scientest cackled evilly, which Sid, Donkey, Crash and Eddie cringed at how creepy this guy looked. "You...!" Vincent hissed. Genesis pointed his sword threateningly at the scientest and growled, "Hojo! What in Mivera's name are you doing here!?" The Sailor Team gasped in shock, as they exclaimed, "That's Hojo!?" "I thought he died 8,000 years ago!" Ellie thought.

"Well, I guess this is new guy Scropionas brought back." Manny thought. Sid then gasped when he saw Hayner on the table and exclaimed, "Hayner!" which everyone else noticed and gasped in horror. "Big brother!" Kairi screamed, tears forming in her eyes. Sachiko, and Cisna rushed over as Sachiko used her strength to break the restrains as Cisna held her son as she glared at Hojo and yelled "What did you do to him!?" Hojo grinned and said, "I merely placed the remaining Jenova Cells inside the specimen to make him much more powerful than that useless husband of yours, that not even Sailor Moon and her friends can stop!"

"What specimen?" Eddie asked, clueless as he and Crash looked around. "She asked about Hayner!" Sid protested to Hojo, also clueless, while the rest of the Sailor Team groaned with a sweatdrop. "Right there, you idiots!" Hojo grunted, pointing at Hayner who whimpered in his mother's arms. "Hey, that kid's not a specimen! He's a boy!" Shrek growled angrily at the scientest.

"That is where you are wrong." Hojo cackled, making his way to approach the controls again. Seeing what was about to happen, Chimchar yelled out, "No you don't! Flamethrower!" as he leaped and unleashed his fire-attacks at the controls, forcing Hojo to stumble away while the controls are quickly sorched and exploded a little while Sachiko and Cisna with Hayner in her arms quickly rushed back to the group, while Future-Piplup used Hydro-Pump to put out the left over flames.

Growing in anger, Hojo turned to the group and grunted, "I see...you all are just like Vincent, Sailor Moon and their pititful friends who defeated me 8,000 years ago. Can't just leave well enough alone." "And like you can?" Diego challenged. "We've heard what you did, Sicko. You're a monster in human disguise!" "No...I am the only being in this pitiful realm, a mortal God who can do what he likes to all who are nothing more than just subjects, specimens, toys and moving dolls that have no right to have souls!" Hojo cackled madly, looking skyward, "Only a scientest can change everything!"

Sid felt awkward, before whispering to the others, "He's definately lost it."

"You can say that again." Cassie nodded in agreement.

 _(Boss theme: The Immaculate)_

"In the meantime, Scorpionas wanted me to use the boy. I shall take him back once I destory you all!" Hojo laughed as he pulled out another needle and injected himself with it, before dropping it the the ground as he body began to jolt. "Watch out! He's injected himself with Jenova Cells!" Vincent warned to the group, realising that the fight against Hojo back 8,000 years ago was about to repeat itself. How the Jenova Cells manage to survive for so long, neither of them will ever know. Hojo grinned before he press a button and soon Hayner gasp and started to shudder.

Transforming.

Hayner was suddenly pulled from the horrified Cisna's arms and rejoined Hojo who was also transforming into what Vincent recongised as Helletic-Hojo. **"I've always kept an extra remote! Now he is under my control!"** Hojo's voice had changed metallic, much to the group's horror. "Hayner!" Vincent shouted, horrified. "Quick! We gotta save Hayner!" Sid screamed out. Everyone else nodded and, without much of a choice, stood in fighting positions in hopes to save Hayner and defeat Hojo once and for all. Hayner now looks like a giant monster dog with two sets of arms on it's sides, purple, and black fur, crimson claws, red eyes, and has a jet black tail.

The group is now fighting against Helletic-Hojo, and Hayner who is now known as Project Jenova-God.

Jenova-Hayner punched with it's arms, while Helletic-Hojo used Bio Gas, but Vincent shot at Hojo while struggling to avoid Hayner's attacks, as Genesis slashed at Hojo, while Sailor Venus used Cresent Boomerang at Hojo, but Helletic-Hojo used Confu, as Jenova-Hayner used Meteor, but Cisna used Ancient Magic to trap Jenova-Hayner, as Cassie stabbed Helletic-Hojo with Wyrmbuke, and Madi used her Bow to use Rain of Pain, but Helletic-Hojo used Bio Gas, as Jenova-Hayner broke free and used Flare Star, but Sailor Mini Moon used her strongest attack at Hojo that managed to destroy one of his arms, as he roared and used Silence, but Vincent shoot from his Gun, but Jenova-Hayner roared as he jumped and attacked Vincent, as Cisna used Ancient Magic to trap him as Vincent said "Thanks." Helletic-Hojo attacked with his arm, as Genesis slashed him, and Cassie thrust, and Madi shoot from her bow, that destroyed Hojo's other arm ending the fight.

 _(Boss Theme Ends)_

The group was about to attack again when Helletic-Hojo returned to normal but he then grinned, and pulled out some kind of materia, cackling, "Let's see how Sailor Moon and the others handle the newly improved and REAL Hayner!" before holding it up and a bright flash of light filled the room, nearly blinding everyone who had to shield their eyes as they cried out. Once the light faded and everyone uncovered their eyes, they all gasped in horror as they realised that Hojo and Hayner were nowhere to be found.

"Hayner!? Where are you?" Dawn called out, worriedly. "Piplup!" Piplup squeaked in worry. "They're gone..." Ellie muttered. "That scientist is worse than that Horned Bastard!" Cassie yelled angered. Sachiko sensed where they are and said "Their near the throne room. I'll guide you there."

* * *

 **Meanwhile.**

Bailey, and the others burst in where Scorpionas, Shapur, Marluxia, and Reacas concealed in a hood that isn't showing his face are at as they turned and Bailey declared "Not so fast Scorpionas!" "And don't even THINK about disappearing on us again, buster!" Sailor Jupiter added. "If you want to kill us so bad, why don't you do it yourself!?" Ash challenged.

The four enemies chuckled, as Bailey froze, the laughter coming from the hooded figure, and the rest of the group froze as well, also recongising it and recongising the familiar darkness, as Scorpionas said, "I must admit, you are all more surprising that I predicted. It's no wonder you all survived your previous battles. But then again, those enemies were weak compared to all four of us. They only had one chance in fighting against you and fell as much as they had tried."

"You don't know what you talking about, Scorpionas!" Sailor Moon yelled, glaring at the Scorpionas. "Oh i believe my lord does." Shapur smirked. Then Scorpionas said "Oh new friend do mind to make your appearance?" As he turned to Reacas who nodded. The moment he removed his hood, Bailey, Sailor Moon, Loran, Mickey, Sora, Riku, and the rest of the Sailor Team gasped in shock and horror at who the hooded man was. "It can't be!" Mickey exclaimed. "Hello, Bailey and Sailor Team..." Reacas grinned.

Bailey growled "Caesar." Reacas angered yelled "IT'S REACAS NOW!" "Your name may be Reacas but your still Caesar at heart." "And to us, you're Alucard!" Ash added, pointing at Reacas accusingly. "CAN IT, BRAT!" Reacas yelled at the Pokemon Master this time. "Why do you people always accuse me like this!?" Sora glared at Reacas and told him, "Who cares what your name is! I can't believe Scorpionas decided to bring you back to life, even after all the trouble Bailey and his sisters went through to destroy you!"

"Hehehe you manage to guess it. Yes. Hehehe." Reacas chuckled. "My lord." Everyone looked and saw Hojo recovered walking to Scorpionas. "Who are you?" Bailey ask. Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran on the other hand, all gasped in horror and shock as they recongised the evil scientest. "You!" Sailor Moon yelled at Hojo, glaring at him angrily. "Hojo!" Mickey and Loran both exclaimed as they glared at the scientest as well. The name struck Bailey and the rest of the group, remembering what they were told and turned to Hojo in shock.

"You're Hojo!?" Sakura exclaimed. Ash grunted, "Don't tell me Scorpionas brought you back to life too!" "So this old man is Hojo huh? Can't say i'm digging his suit." Bailey said. Hojo chuckled and said "You must be Bailey. Reacas' most favorite rival." "Hated actually." Bailey corrected. "Whatever." Hojo shrugged, before noticing the rest of the group and grinned, "So, it's nice to see you three once again, Sailor Moon, Mickey Mouse and Loran. I must say, I really wasn't expecting you three, along with a new group of friends with you." "Yeah, nice see you too, creep-show." Sailor Moon grumbled in sarcasm, using the nick-name Reno secretly used whenever Hojo was out of earshort, as he once told her in each of their encounters in the past.

"What are you doing here?" Mickey demanded to the scientest. "Helping my new lord. What would would I be doing? Returning to Costa Del Sol to get a tan and attract beautiful specimens out of moving female dolls?" Hojo commented the last question in the sentence in sarcasm, which not only creeped out Bailey and the others, but it even suprisingly creeped out Shapur and Reacas. "Your insane." Shapur muttered with Reacas nodding in agreement. Hojo turned to Scorpionas and said "My lord the specimen is complete. Project Jenova-God is active." "I see. Bailey let me warn you if you fight this you are getting a death wish." Scorpionas gathered energy in his arms before Jenova-Hayner appeared as the group blinked at the sight. "Will you take him on?" Scorpionas ask with a smirk.

 _(Boss theme: Enormous Threat)_

"You betcha!" Bailey said summoning Zyo Scycros in his hand. As they got ready to fight the Jenova-Hayner roared before they fight.

Jenova-Hayner started by casting Flare Star, but but Sailor Mercury used Shine Snow Illusion at Hojo, as Sailor Jupiter used Jupiter Thunderbolt at Hojo, while Sailor Mars used Mars Flame Sniper, but Jenova-Hayner punched, and slapped with his arms, but Bailey managed to slash with Zyo Scycros, while Loran used Leaf Blade, and Mickey used Light Orbs, but Jenova-Hayner used Dark Ray from its Eyes, as he casted Holy, but Ash casted Firaga, as Riku slashed with Way to Dawn, and Sora went to Valor Form as he slashed him, Bailey told Riku "Remind me how you get forms like those." Riku nodded as Sakura casted the Windy Card, as Kero transformed in his Cerberus form and cast the Thunder Card, but Jenova-Hayner cast Flare Star.

Loran used Energy Ball, as Sailor Moon used the Moon Card, and slashed with Moon Starshine, but Jenova-Hayner ran as he flew and fired a freezing breath, as they were chilled to the bone, as Sailor Mars used her fire powers to warm them up, as Bailey cast Dark Aura, while Sora used Firaga, and Ash slashed with Poké-Power, but Jenova-Hayner used Desert Storm, and casted Thundaga, but Riku casted cure, while Sailor Venus used Sailor Kick, as Sailor Mercury used Shine Aqua Illusion, while Mickey slashed with Kingdom Key D, as they noticed Jenova-Hayner is starting to get tired, as it casted Flare Star, and snapped his jaws at them, but Loran used Energy Ball, as Sailor Jupiter used Supreme Thunderbolt, Bailey used Infinity Slash at Jenova-Hayner finishing the fight.

(After the battle)

Jenova-Hayner panted, but so did Bailey and the group who healed themselves, before Bailey went for the killing blow when...

"Bailey, no!" Cisna screamed out as she and the others appeared before she rushed over and grabbed hold of his usable arm to stop him just in time. "W-What?" Bailey asked, shocked. "You again!? Can't you just die off already?" Hojo growled upon the arrival of Vincent and the others. "Shut up, you!" Shrek yelled at the scientest. "Guys, what's going on?" Sailor Venus asked, wondering what in the world has gotten into Cisna and the others. Crash was the first to break the news as he cried out, pointing at Jenova-Hayner, "That crazy scienest did something to Hayner who turned into looking like that!"

Bailey, Sailor Moon, Loran, Mickey, Ash, Sakura, Sora, Riku, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus were shocked and horrified to hear this as they exclaimed, "What!?" which, when they quickly looked, they realised that the boy was still not with their friends...but instead...realization dawned to them and they turned back to Hojo, Scorpionas, Shapur, Marluxia and Reacas who all grinned evilly. Bailey looked at the bad guys with his most meanest glare as he screamed "You tell me Scorpionas. My son Hayner... WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?"

"I merely had Hojo to make your son stronger than you." Scorpionas replied, before frowning as he added, "But alas, he's still not what I had hoped for...so..." He turned to Hojo who was still grinning at the heroes, while Scorpionas muttered, "You're utterly useless." and before long, a large Scorpion pincher appeared from behind him and immediately stabbed right through Hojo's chest, catching the scientest off-guard, blood seeping out from his body.

The group were shocked and horrified, Vincent and Genesis's eyes widened in disbelief, and Donald, Goofy, Donkey, Sid, Crash and Eddie all screamed hysterically while clinging onto each other, shaking in fear. "L-Lord Scor-pionas... why?" Hojo said off-guard. "I don't understand how a weakling like you could have created someone like Sephiroth, when he was defeated by mere children and pitiful humans." Scorpionas muttered, before moving the pincher up while still through Hojo's body and stabbed him into the head, before letting go and letting Hojo's now dead body slump onto the ground.

"I'm gonna be sick." Diego muttered, horrified. "Uh... thanks i was gonna do that myself." Reacas said surprised. "And your no better." A scorpion tail suddenly stabbed Shapur. "AAH!" The group screamed out in horror. "L-Lord Scorpionas...!" Shapur gurgled. Unlike what happened with Hojo, however, darkness seeped out from Shapur's body before he disappeared into nothing, even to the shock of Reacas and Marluxia. "No way..." Ash muttered, horrified. "Shapur...was a Nightmare too?" "You finally figured it out huh? Hehehehe." Scorpionas chuckled. "Lord Scorpionas what is going on!?" Marluxia ask shocked. Scorpionas said "Before he died Caleb told me he overheard you, and Shapur talking about a familiar a memory. I suppose you like an answer?"

Realising what this meant, Marluxia gazed at Scorpionas and replied, "...A memory? So you know...of the vision of myself dying in the hands of Sailor Moon and not just Ash and Sora?" This shocked the Sailor Team, and everyone esle, as Vincent questioned, "What's going on?" "Yes. I guess before you die you will know the truth. You, Caleb, and Shapur were only puppets i crafted from Ultimecia's nightmare energy. However i used the power to re-create you. I even shut down your memory so you wouldn't remember. You, Caleb, and Shapur were only Nightmare Replicas the entire time. Lies lies everything. Your real selfs are still dead. Hehehe." Scorpionas explained.

Marluxia's eyes widened in horror and disbelief, gazing at his hands which began to shake. He was a Nightmare...created by Ultimecia? "A Nightmare? Created by Ultimecia?" Vincent asked in disbelief. He never knew that Ultimecia had such power to do that. The Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Team Pokepals, Grovyle and Loran did, however, as Sailor Moon explained, "I knew there was something familiar about him! He's the same Nightmare replica my friends and I fought in the Realm of Memories!" "You stole Ultimecia and Darkrai's powers to recreate the nightmares and made up your own!?" Ash exclaimed, disgusted.

"I can't believe you did that!" Sora exclaimed, angry. "Believe what you like it is nothing compared to mine." Scorpionas chuckled. "How did you mange to blank his memory?" Bailey ask him. "With the help of this little witch." Scorpionas answered. He summoned a familiar blonde hair girl in front of him. Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Sakura, Sora and Riku's eyes all widened as they recongised the familiar and guilt-ridden girl who avoided their looks in strong guilt.

"...Namine!?" Ash exclaimed, shocked. Suddenly Sora and Riku both had a flash-back at just before Sailor Moon had called them into the new investigation.

 _A few hours before they left their world again, Sora and Riku both noticed the dazed look on Kairi who looked a bit pale and tired._ _"Kairi? You okay?" Riku asked._ _"Uh...yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling...dazed and sleepy." Kairi replied, shaking her head to rid the dizzy spells._ _Sora thought, didn't buy this and appeared his friend, asking, "What happened?"_

 _Seeing that she wasn't going to get out of this, Kairi hesitatedly answered, "Last night...I had a dream that someone appearing in my room, and then suddenly, there was a massive pain in my body, and then...and then Namine came out screaming and then he...he took her, saying, 'Don't worry...you will be fine...for now.' and then I woke up...feeling the pain and the dizziness...I'm not sure if it was real or not." she shuddered, which worried her friends even more._

"You!" Sora hissed angerily at Scorpionas. "It was you who took Namine out of Kairi's body! That was no dream! It really happened!" "And you used Namine to wipe out Marluxia's memory!" Riku added accusingly. "Very impressive, isn't it? This girl should've been made human." Scorpionas mocked. Namine looked ready to cry as she muttered, "Sora...Riku...Ash...Sakura...Sailor Moon...I'm so sorry." Bailey glared and yelled "You coward!"

Scorpionas laughed evilly, while Jenova-Hayner was still panting, and Marluxia grunted in anger for having been lied to, before summoning his Sythe and pointed at the group, declaring to Scopionas, "Scorpionas, once I'm done with Sailor Moon and all of her friends, it's YOU and Reacas next!" "Fat chance, Pretty-Clone!" Reacas yelled, "Those brats are mine!" Marluxia glared at Reacas and yelled back, "You stay out of this, Caeser Alucard Brat!" This argument now made Sailor Moon, Bailey and everyone else sweatdrop in confusion.

Bailey shook his head and ask "Marluxia i got a better idea! Why not we take those two out first!?" Marluxia turned his attention to Bailey and told him, "I would rather have you all dead first! Nightmare or not, you're still no match against me!" "We'll see about that!" Ash said, boldly. "No Ash!" Bailey hold his hand shocking everyone. "What?" Ash asked, shocked, before pointing out, "Bailey, the nightmare version of Marluxia isn't going to listen to us!" "He will you just have to trust me!" Bailey yelled.

Marluxia snorted and questioned with a smirk, "And what makes you think I would listen to you? I will still destroy you all, whether I was created or not! It does not matter to me!" Bailey answered "...Me, and my sisters are... are like you with the lies, and the fakes." "And what difference would that make? My realself has done more harm and so have I, and I do not regret a single part of it!" Marluxia questioned. "Can you at least listen. This about what i am going to say will make you understand. Please put the Scythe down and listen." Bailey pleaded which was rare.

Marluxia's smirk only grew as he said, "Try and make me, Bailey." "He won't listen, Bailey. His mind is already made up." Brock said gravely to Bailey. "I'm afraid he's right." Vincent agreed, taking out his gun. "We have no choice but to fight him." "No." They looked at him as he said determined "Like it or not Marluxia your going to listen. I may not have the Shikon Jewel right now. But you are still gonna have to panic." "And why is that?" Marluxia questioned. Sailor Moon could see what Bailey was trying to do and understood it all too well. But this was Marluxia. He was bred to be evil. She turned to her friend and told him, "Bailey, I know what you're trying to do, but Marluxia was part of Organization XIII. He's not like Axel. Sometimes bad guys are beyond reasoning. I know it's hard, and I wish I could convince Marluxia too, but I don't think he'll listen. Besides, he's a nightmare."

To her disbelief he ignored her. "This is why." In a millisecond Zyo Scycros was besides Marluxia's neck as everyone even Reacas gasp by Bailey's speed as Marluxia turned his eyes to Bailey in fear and he said "Now are you gonna listen?" While still in fear, Marluxia glared at Bailey and muttered, "Fine, but make it quick. It still won't make a difference." "Perhaps, perhaps not." Genesis spoke up. "Heed Bailey's word, Marluxia. Besides, it this make you more willing to listen?" and the moment he stretched out his left arm, his single black wing appeared, which made most of the Sailor Team stare in shock.

"That dude has a wing...!" Crash muttered, his eyes wide in disbelief. Bailey desummoned Zyo Scycros as he sighed.

 _(Sad theme: Ven's theme)_

He said "Me, and my sisters were at our second adventure where we faced against Reacas' uncle. Steven Armstrong." He glared at Reacas who glared back as he continued "We were running from his forces but they caught up, made us into cyborgs and wiped our memories clean. He gave us new names, and fake history. Slowly thanks to Raiden i have gotten my memories while battling Desperado's forces and my sisters. Then during the final battle an IF Prototype named Wolf gave our memories back and we gotten our revenge."

He looked at Marluxia who looked shocked as Bailey finished "There you have it. If that doesn't convince you go ahead and strike me down." He taken his armor off as Reacas glared harder. "And i'll stop Reacas from interfering. Go ahead." He closed his eyes. Marluxia blinked before he lifted his scythe. He then threw it but he missed on purpose as it hit the group surprising everyone. There was silence, before Marluxia admitted, "I suppose that I am different compared to my realself. Sailor Moon once said that Nightmares are just illusions...made up from visions or tragic memories. I am no different. I am just a nightmare-a memory."

Sailor Moon was stunned, hearing her own words coming from Marluxia as she told him back in the Realm of Memories just a few weeks ago. Bailey smirked before saying "I knew you have a change of heart. What do you say? Ready to fight these two together?" As he hold his hand out. Marluxia smirked, "I have no heart. Neither did my realself. Nobodies are just empty shells, the half of a person who turned into a Heartless. But still..." he turned as he resummoned his scythe and added as he glared at Reacas, "I wouldn't mind putting this miserable brat back to where he belongs-back to the dead!"

"I'm not sure how this turned out, but I'm with Marluxia on that one in taking out Alucard." Ash thought, as he and everyone else joined Bailey and Marluxia, ready to fight. "You traitor...!" Scorpionas glared at Marluxia. "I knew telling you that you were a fake was a mistake!" "You should've not done that in the first place, Scorpionas!" Riku pointed out, his Way to Dawn tightly in his hand.

"Scorpionas leave! I'll take care of these nuisances." Reacas said. Scorpionas growled before saying "Fine. And you little witch. Thanks for nothing!" Before he smacked Namine with his tail before disappearing. "Namine!" Ash cried out, just as the Jenova-Hayner collasped, finally too exhausted. Namine was still alive at least, but she was whimpering as she struggled to get up.

"Screw that little witch!" Reacas yelled. "I'll finish you all off!"

 _(Boss theme: Final Fantasy IX boss theme)_

The group is now fighting against Reacas who has on a very cruel expression.

Reacas started the battle by casting Thundaga, and slashing with his Scythe, but Bailey slashed with Lost Memory, as Sailor Moon cast the Moon Card, as Sakura used the Tornado Card, but Reacas casted Blizzard, and slashed the Card in half, as he slashed with his Scythe, but Madi fired from her bow, as Cassie thrust with Wyrmbuke, while Marluxia slashed with his Scythe, but Reacas transformed to his Miroku persona, and used the Sun Staff to attack them with a wave of Darkness, but Mickey casted a Light Orb, as Sailor Mars used Mars Snake Fire, while Sailor Mercury used Shine Aqua Illusion, but Reacas wave the Sun Staff before throwing it to the ground as it emitted a strong wave of Darkness, but Sailor Jupiter used Flower Hurricane.

"Insolent fools! You can't stop what is coming! There will be others like me! You can't kill the future!" Reacas declared. "Oh we wouldn't count on that." Bailey said. "Oh really? I will succeed no matter what happens!" Reacas declared. "How are you gonna do that? You can't beat us!" Cassie ask annoyed. "This." Reacas showed them an image as he said "This is my dream!"

On the image they see

 _A vulture perched underneath a dead warrior as it feast on it's head. "There have been many powerful warriors throughout the millennia." Reacas explained as the vulture stopped and looked around as he said "But ages of Mortal Kombat have begun to tear the fabric of the realms." The vulture flew away after a four armed warrior with tiger skin walked froward and Reacas finished "The critical point has finally been reached." The warrior roared as other warriors like an army rushed in front of him. "It was foreseen that the Kombatants would one day grew too powerful, and too numerous. If left unchecked, their intensifying kombat will weakned, and shattered the realms. Then bring about... The APOCALYPSE!" Reacas declared. They see many warriors killing each other, as two Ninjas with swords fighting with the blue being victorious before being pushed back by a black, and bronze warrior._

 _Than a warrior with a red crown, and blue robes jumped in front of the warrior as he coated his hands in purple energy in an ancient language as hands from underneath trapped the other to the ground, the trapped warrior shoot lighting from his hand as the other screamed before two others fought with the one with the hat kicked the one with sharp teeth, and a bald head in the face as it roared, blades emerged from his hands snd fly, with the one with the hat, following with a sword as they fought in air kombat. Soon the hat warrior stabbed the bald one was it yelped in pain and fired an energy bolt from his blades that pused him back. Two more fought as the paled skin one attacked the one with bionic arms, as the paled one's leg got caught by the other before he slammed his arm down on it's knee as the paled warrior screamed before he got away while holding his knee._

 _He summoned skeletons as they drew swords and attacked the other who punched them. "What else you got?" The warrior ask. Soon he was attacked by a warrior looking like a lord by his hammer. The lord attacked three more before a pyramid emerged stopping everyone. "The Elder Gods demanded a safeguard to be in placed. To avoid total destruction. One that would make use of the Kombatants' sensational bloodlust. Like mods to flame they will be drawn to battle." Reacas explained. A warrior with a blue jumpsuit punched a female warrior in the face before running up the pyramid. A warrior tried to stop him but the warrior in the blue jumpsuit forced him back before one with a laser eyes blasted him with his eye killing him, as he throwed a knife at a fat warrior who groaned._

 _He turned and puked that caused two warriors to slip off the pyramid. A female warrior with four arms punched the fat warrior three times before she punched him off. She climbed up as a warrior summoned a green glowing bow as he shot an arrow to her back as she screamed as a robot grabbed her but she pushed him off and turned and faced two warriors as she grabbed their necks and lift them as a warrior closed in on her her and he stabbed her in the abdomen as she screamed and he turned and slashed her back as she fell as the paled warrior from earlier armed with two boardswords jumped as they fought, and clanging weapons against each other._

 _Then the paled warrior stabbed the other in the abdomen as he groaned and fell on his back. The paled warrior tried to finished him, but was lifted through telekinesis as he was thrown off. A warrior jumped and finished the other off showing he has red robes, and black hair. "At the Apex of Destruction." The warrior turned and fired a skull shaped fireball at the enemys as they were blown off as the lord jumped and tried to attack the other with his hammer but the warrior kicked him back. "The high resistance will be broken." A dragon king emerged as it grabbed the lord and flew away. "And old hatreds..." The warrior heard something as he turned and Reacas finished "Will be revived."_

 _What showed from the darkness was an undead warrior with chains around his wrists as he snapped his neck up as he growled. The other got ready as the undead warrior gave out an undead roar. They fought as the warrior managed to push him back. The living warrior is climbing up the remaining stairs, as he fought against the last before chains were caught on his shoulders showing the undead warrior caught him. "At last it has come to this final battle." The warrior in red robes grew old as the fire on the top of the pyramid transformed. "Armageddon HAS BEGUN!" Reacas finished as a monster made from the flame roared._

The image disappeared as Reacas ask "What so you think?" "That's just an illusion!" Sora shouted, "I don't believe that image one single bit!" "And you wanna why?" Sid added, before showing off Sailor Mini Moon, Future-Mini Moon, Future-Piplup and Grovyle, saying, "These guys and others like them helped us to change both the time-line and protect it!"

Sailor Moon pointed her Keyblade at Reacas, adding, "Just because it's a vision of your future doesn't mean it'll happen, because we're not letting things go that way! In some of our adventures, we've changed the future, and in other of our adventures, we've prevented the future from changing, because, friendship and love is the true power of our dimensions, Reacas!"

"Yeah, and this is what we think about your future, dude." Crash added, before he and Eddie both showed their butts at Reacas as the two twins concluded in unison, "It stinks!" and despite the slight embarrassment on this part, everyone else nodded in agreement. "Are you sure about that? Illusion or not it wil come and there is nothing you can do to stop me! And once i steal the relics from Scorpionas i will make myself a true God and will be known as the God of the Apocalypse! And no one will stop me!" Reacas laughed eviliy.

"Sephiroth said something similiar and look what happened to him." Sailor Moon said with determination. "We're going to prevent the Apocalypse, and that includes you!"

Reacas annoyed, throws his sword at them but Vincent, and Genesis managed to make good hits on him finishing him off.

"Why..." Reacas said his losing quote.

 _(Boss theme ends)_

Reacas was on one knee, panting, while the group panted as well. He then roared and launched straight towards Sailor Moon who didn't move in time and could only stare in horror, despite everyone else telling her to move and she shut her eyes to brace herself. But the attack never came. Instead, Marluxia had quickly stood in front of her and shoved her out of the way while taking the hit of Reacas's scythe right through the chest and he gasped in agonizing pain. Hearing his gasp, Sailor Moon opened her eyes from where she landed, which widened in horror, as did everyone else's.

"Marluxia!" Cassie yelled. Marluxia grunted as he managed to push Reacas out of the way. Bailey came to him and casted "Heal!" And healed Marluxia. Bailey glared and said "Reacas that is last time your doing that to my friends!" "It's about time you used my real name, Bailey!" Reacas grinned, while Ash saw this chance to rush up to Namine and used Cure on her as well, before telling her and Kairi to look after Jenova-Hayner as the two girls nodded before Ash returned the others. "Besides, why call him a friend? He is a-"

"Shut up!" Sailor Moon shouted, which was a surprise to everyone as she stood up, glaring at Reacas. "Bailey's right, Reacas. You've used so many of his friends, those that he loved, and then you killed them! I've seen too many friends and families die, and too many enemies taking them away from us and others! I've had it with you!" "We have have!" Sora declared, as the group rejoined Sailor Moon's side, including the now healed Marluxia. "This ends here, Reacas! Go back to that cute place you hate so much!"

"What!? Go back to those Teddy Bears!? I would rather kill you all than go back there!" Reacas yelled. He tried to slash but suddenly something gripped his hand as they gasp. It was Hayner! Original but now has a mean glare in his eyes. "Don't get cocky." He said in a dangerously calmed voice. He held his hand in front of Reacas who looks terrified. "Destroy." Hayner finished. Then Reacas' body glowed as it dissolved as they heard him screamed to his death.

The group just stared in shock, wondering what just happened or whether or not Hayner was in his right mind. Hayner looked at the group before he gave out a goofy smile. The group sighed, sensing that Hayner was back and they were relieved, even though he still had the Jenova Cells inside him, but that didn't matter. "You just killed Reacas, just like your father." Riku thought. "I guess those cells that meanie inject in me done the work. Guess i need to practice." Hayner said in embarrassment.

Vincent on the other hand sighed, and said, "Hayner...I'm sorry that Hojo kidnapped you and used you. He...is the one who had done something similiar to me. But that's no excuse. I promised your father I'd protect both you and your sister..." "No biggie you were just helping Daddy with his arm that's all." Hayner said to him. "Even so...I should've kept on eye on you. But...thank you." Vincent replied. "Hey, c'mon, Vince. It wasn't your fault that Scorpionas decided to bring him back from the dead before...getting rid of him again." Donkey pointed out to try and comfort him.

"He's right, Vincent." Misty added. "Don't blame yourself for something that Scorpionas did." "I guess you're right." Vincent sighed. "One more guy. And that's Scorpionas. Hayner thanks to Hojo you can now fight. You think you ready for this?" Bailey ask his son. "Yeah! I wanna help!" Hayner said cheerfully, while Ash and Misty helped up Namine. "Hey, Namine." Ash spoke to his friend. "We're gonna face Scorpionas. Wait here for us, okay?" Namine, still feeling a bit guilty for her actions, nodded, "Okay...Ash...you and Sora and everyone else be careful."

Ash gave her a thumbs up, saying, "You can count on that!" with Sora and everyone else nodding in agreement. "You're gonna come with us, right?" Eddie asked to Marluxia who nodded. "I need to get my revenge on Scorpionas for lying to me..and...perhaps to atone for my actions to all of you." Marluxia replied, to the Sailor Team. Sailor Moon smiled and said, "I think you did that already but if you want to help us out more, you're more than welcome. You saved me, and I still have to thank you for that."

"Kairi i can't risk Scorpionas doing that stuff like your brother. So your gonna have to stay with Namine. Just until Scorpionas is defeated." Bailey told his daughter. "But I wanna help, Daddy!" Kairi protested. "Kairi, he only wants to protect you. Plus, you can protect Namine until we get back, okay?" Fiona told the young child gently. "Yes. Plus i think you two can be great friends." Bailey added to his only daughter.

Even though Kairi sighed in defeat and muttered, "...Okay.", neither she or her family or even Vincent were aware that the Sailor Team, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Riku, Team Pokepals, Grovyle, Loran and Namine were aware that Namine would have to return to the other Kairi on Destiny Islands, but they didn't want to break the news now, not when...they had Scorpionas to worry about. They walked to the door as Bailey turned and said "This room is where Scorpionas is at. I don't know how powerful he is now, so i have no idea how it's going to be. I don't know how dangerous this is going to be. Do you still want to come with me?"

Sailor Moon held determination as she told him, "We made it this far. There's no way I'm gonna let you go alone, Bailey." "Yeah, me neither!" Sakura added in agreement. "We always ask ourselves the same question and we always end up together in the last battles. This is no different." Ash agreed. "Pikachu!" Pikachu added. "Besides, what makes you think we'd leave now?" Sora pointed out. Riku also said to Bailey, "Told you before, Bailey. Once we go through the path, there's no turning back. It's victory, or oblivion." to which everyone else in the group all muttered their agreements with a nod, saying that they were all ready for the final battle.

He smiled and said "Thank you." He turned back before saying "All right! Let's go!"

In the room.

Scorpionas chuckled as he hold the relics in his hand and was about to do something before a voice yelled "Scorpionas!" He looked and saw the group as he groaned "Honestly! Can you at least come here at a much more better time!?" He placed the relics down before he declared "No matter! I will erase you all!"

 _(Boss theme: EXEC_PAJA Misha Extracting)_

"This is it everyone!" Sailor Moon said. "Here we go!" Bailey said.

"I'm sorry i dragged you all into this mess." Bailey said while holding the Tokijin. Sailor Moon and her group shook their heads as she said, "Hey, it's not your fault Scorpionas is doing this, Bailey. We get dragged into all kinds of messes all the time these days. We're lucky to get at least a month without having evil bad guy trying to destroy the Universe." "And not just fighting bad guys, but other situations like escaping the floods or trying to reach the surface from within the centre of Earth." Ash added, before adding sheepishly, "Besides, I tend to get us into trouble sometimes." "But still, we're in this together, Bailey, and we're not gonna stop now!" Sakura concluded.

"Yeah!" Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Team Pokepals, Loran, Grovyle and the rest of the Sailor Team said in unison, while Genesis and Vincent both nodded in agreement.

"Thanks everyone. Come on let's take him down!" Bailey declared.

Madi started the battle by chanting and an orb appeared above her as it builds up power. Scorpionas summomed a sword and slashed Vincent with it. Cassie smashed the Wyrmbuke on Scorpionas. Vincent backed it up with a gunshot. But the effect somehow didn't work and Scorpionas striked with a powerful slash at the two who both leaped and dodged out of the way while Vincent fired again, which gave room for Sora to clash his KeyBlade against Scorpionas's sword before the latter attempted to strike him with his large Scorpion stinger. Sailor Moon, Ash and Sakura came to the rescue and blocked the stinger with their KeyBlades while Riku and King Mickey both body slammed against the villian, and soon all six of them shoved him back. Then Madi fired the orb at Scorpionas causing damage. Then Scorpionas countered using Cross-Cut on Sailor Venus he threw to the sky, and slashed her at all directions, before kneeing her to the ground, as he jumped back as Bailey used Break Blade which he slashed Scorpionas 6 times, as Sailor Mercury used Shine Aqua Illusion, while Goofy used Goofy Tornado.

Scorpionas was hit multiple times before using a powerful Gust of Wind with just one side-slash in the air which tried to blow them away until Diego came up from behind and pounced onto him, using his claws to slash at his back. Scorpionas was about to stab him right through his body with the stinger, but Ellie quickly grabbed Diego and pulled him out of the way just in time while Manny grabbed Scorpionas while trying to avoid the stinger and then tossed him into the air. Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Grovyle, Loran, Pikachu, Piplup, Sailor Mini Moon, Future-Mini Moon, and Madision's, Misty's, Brock's, May's, Casey's and Dawn's other Pokemon all joined forces with a combination of two Whirlpools, two Swift Attacks, Silver-Wind, two Fire-Spins, two Energy Balls, ElectroBall, Thunderbold, Poison Sting, Discharge, Moon Silver Heart Attack and Blue Moon Heart Attack that struck Scorpionas in a large ball of combined attacks before it exploded, resulting him into collasping to the ground, but he got up and attacked again, this time at Tuxedo Mask who clashed against him with his cane, until Shrek punched Scorpionas in the head, and Fiona did a triple-air kick before sky-upper punching Scorpionas in the jaw.

Scorpionas growled in anger, but was then hit by some fall broken debrie by Sid who ducked just in time before Scorpionas's tossed sword could slice his head off. Crash and Eddie then both used their usual prank tricks by running all over the place with their speed to distract him, shooting pebbels from twigs that they carried with them, and the two brothers also taunted him with raspberries. Genesis used this distraction to blast a spell of fire onto Scorpionas who was burnt onto his back which allowed Crash and Eddie to escape before he could kill them. Hayner casted Holy, as Cisna casted Flare, while Donald used Thundaga, as Scorpionas used two pincher claws to attack the group, but Tuxedo Mask managed to knock them away, as Scorpionas used her stinger and Tuxedo Mask barely avoided it, while Sailor Mars used Mars Snake Fire, as Sailor Jupiter backed it up using Flower Hurricane, and Sailor Venus used Cresent Sailor Beam.

Scorpionas crashed into the wall, getting slightly weaker but still not willing to let his enemies win. Sakura then used the Freeze Card to freeze the villian into a pillar of ice, which lowered his body tempreture, but escaped as the ice exploded, though this gave Sailor Moon to use her Super Moon Tiara Magic hit him square into the chest. Marluxia then slashed against Scorpionas when the latter recovered and two clashed with scythe and sword in a powerful blow, which also allowed Bailey, Sailor Moon, Ash, Sakura and Mickey along with Sora and Riku two aid the pink-haired man in hard blows. Then Madison, Cassie, and Bailey used a very strong beam that finished the fight.

 _(Boss Theme Ends)_

Scorpionas panted, just as his cloak melted away and revealled his true form, much to the group's surprise. The lower part of his body was that of a scorpion while the upperpart of his body was that of a man, but with Scorpion eyes and a Scorpion tattoo on his arm. "Well..." Crash began, awkwardly, "That explains why he's called Scorpionas." chuckling nervously with Eddie who looked more freaked out than his brother. "You... meddlesome-Very well!" Scorpionas grabbed the relics as the Brassell Trio gasp. "Scorpionas don't!" Bailey yelled out. "No don't! If you use all three of them the balance of Light and Darkness will be ruptured!" Cassie yelled out. "Everything will disappear even you'll die as well!" Madi yelled out. Scorpionas shouted "I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" As he used the relics and transformed into a giant large scorpion.

 _(Boss theme: EXEC_HARMONIOUS)_

"No..." Bailey paused in horror. "Bailey lets get them back!" Sailor Moon said as they nodded preparing to fight once more. "We're not gonna let this giant insect win!" Ash declared.

Scorpionas roared as he trusted his giant pincers right at the group who dodged out of the way, before they launched to attack while avoiding the hits. They each took on the legs while avoiding the giant stinger with whatever they've got but they also had to avoid being stomped on since the legs could easily stab them. Donkey back-kicked one of the legs before running as the stinger attempted to hit him. Riku used a Dark-Firaga at another leg which burnt it before he avoided another Pincer that nearly crushed him. While Cisna is building on energy for a powerful attack, Bailey used Break Blade, as Sora went to Wisdom but turned to Anti Form as he attackef Scorpionas savagely, as Mickey chanted Light Orbs, while Scorpionas used his Giant Pinchers to attack, as Hayner casted Boom, while Cassie casted Thundaga, while Madi used Light Orbs on him.

All these attacks hit Scorpionas hard, but he managed to knock the group away who all landed hard, but managed to recover when Donald, Mickey, Sora and Sakura used healing spells to heal everyone before they went for another attempt as Sora's Anti Form ceased, returning him to normal. Sailor Moon used the special Trinity which she, Shrek and Manny used a triple Bodyslam against three legs, nearly knocking Scorpionas over, which allowed Sora, Donald and Goofy to use their Trinity with their weapons touching and the Fire-Works spell hitting Scorpionas several times on the head. Sakura, Riku and Mickey then used a triple circle attack with powers of Light, Darkness and Stars which prevented Scorpionas's Giant Stinger from stabbing them.

While Cisna is still gathering energy Sailor Jupiter used Thunder Surge, while Ash used Firaga, and Sakura used the Fire Card, while Kero transformed to his Cerburus form and used the Ice Card, Scorpionas countered by using his Mouth's claws, but Genesis slashed with his sword, as Vincent shoot from his gun, and used Shadow Flare, as Cisna started to glow blue almost ready. Diego used his jaws and Sabor Teeth to bite one of Scorpionas's legs as any predetor would despite the legs not being flesh on the outside, but it was still painful as Scorpionas was hit several times by everyone's attacks and he counterparted at them, causing some small cuts and scratches with traces of blood, but the heroes healed with the healing spells or potions. Sailor Moon tossed her Keyblade right at Scorpionas's eyes while Ash and Sakura took on the Giant Pincers and Sora, Riku and Mickey dodged and clashed against the Giant Pincer. "Now activating Ar Tonelico!" Cisna called out as Scorpionas was suddenly assaulted with gunfire as it the last attack blasted a hole on Scorpionas finishing the fight.

 _(Boss Theme Ends)_

Scorpionas was pushed back by the group against the wall, but the only thing they managed to do was make a gapping hole in his chest which seemed to be closing up. From the distance, however, as the group landed back to safety, Sakura noticed something and gasped. Within the whole were three relics and Scorpionas in his true form, struggling as he attempts to grab the relics again.

"Baliey! The Relics are inside his chest with his realself!" Sakura told him. The others realised what was going to happen and Sora said, "If we defeat Scorpionas from inside, we can get the Relics back and defeat him for good!" "Right! Me, Sailor Moon, Sora, Ash, and Sakura will go! Keep this one at bay!" Bailey said as they jumped inside.

Inside.

"You meddlesome fools don't know when to quit!" Scorpionas yelled finally annoyed. "That doesn't matter." Bailey siad before the relics circled around him soon they combined into a necklace as his appearance change. He now has his long silver hair with dog ears, amber eyes, and blue marks on his face, but now has angel wings, with a crown on top, as he now wears blue samurai armor as everyone gapped at it.

 _(Final Boss theme: Ar Tonelico Imperatrix)_

"What matters is to get you out of him. Scorpionas no Chaos! You have been controlling Scorpionas all this time! Now get ready to face the consequences!" Bailey declared. "Another gene of Chaos...this time, you're gone for good!" Sailor Moon added, glowing in white light, the Silver Crystal reacting to the light from her heart and the hearts of her friends and family, which made her transform into her Eternal form. "You're not going to destroy everything, not if we can help it!" Sakura added.

"Yeah, this ends now!" Ash declared.

"Right now!" Sora concluded.

"Everyone i've been selfish since the beginning here. I never known Scorpionas was being controlled all this time. Don't attack Scorpionas but i need you to attack the aura around him. We can't stop his abilities so it will come at you very fast. I know it will be tough but we gotta hang in there! So please." Bailey told the team of 5. Sailor Moon, Ash, Sakura and Sora nodded in agreement, realising that Bailey was right. "Maybe with the power of our lights, it'll weaken the darkness around Scorpionas." Sailor Moon suggested, as the power of the Silver Crystal continued to glow despite her being her Eternal Form.

"Bailey, we've seen people more selfish than you, so don't worry about it. None of us knew about this either." Ash told Bailey. "We'll do our best, but we're in this together." Sakura added. "Even though the others aren't with us in here, they're with us within our hearts. Our friends are our power!" Sora concluded. "Everyone's Destiny is in our hands. Let's do this!" Bailey said before the battle starts.

The final battle has began.

The others nodded and avoided Scorpionas's attacks from his first form from the first fight against him, and Sora this time succeeded in using his Wisdom Form and slashed at the aura around Scorpionas and he could've sworn he heard the darkness somehow screaming in agony, making him and the others realise that it was the final Chaos Gene that was in agony which somehow flared up. Ash blocked Scopionas's sword while Sailor Moon used StarLight HoneyMoon Therpy Kiss at a snake-like arm of the Aura that attempted to grab her by the throat, only to retreat by the power of her attack, and Sakura used the Windy Card to blow away two more Dark arms which faded. Scorpionas rolled as he spinned and tackled Sailor Moon, and Sakura, as he casted Meteor, as the Darkness turned the giant rock into a massive ball of Darkness as they managed to avoid it, Sakura attacked with Cardcaptor Summoner, as Bailey used Lost Memory to attack, while Sora casted Thunder, but Scorpionas fired balls of strong darkness at them.

Ash then leaped and shoved them our of the way while hissing in pain as parts of the darkness hit him on the shoulder, but he did his best to hold it in while Sora quickly casted Heal onto the Pokemon Master, and both Sailor Moon and Sakura casted Curaga onto themselves, Sora and Bailey, then made to attack the Aura again while Sora, Ash and Bailey clashed against Scorpionas's sword and stinger, and Sakura used the Light Card to make powerful light which briefly made the area around them glow in bright light which nearly blinded Scorpionas and weakening the aura. Sailor Moon then used the Silver Crystal to briefly combine with her KeyBlade, chanting, "Silver Moon Power Kiss!" which engulfed Scorpionas and the dark Aura was now shrinking even further before the Light Card's magic faded, but it was still effecting the Chaos Gene's power.

Bailey activated Iron Reaper Soul Stealer, and PK Love, as Scorpionas lifted his arms up and threw them down triggering a huge meteor as they avoided it, and Sora slashed Scorpionas' arms, as Sakura used the Storm Card, while Ash casted Light Orbs, and Bailey activated Mind Sword that attacked the aura as the aura screamed in agony but refused to lose. Sailor Moon then slashed at the aura with her KeyBlade as she somehow made it glow by the power of the Silver Crystal and could've sworn she saw the mist figure of Chaos slowly seeping out and taking a very weakened form, so she had an idea and continued to attack while the cresent mark on her forehead glowed as well, while avoiding Scorpionas's stinger as well which she then blocked with the KeyBlade.

Bailey then used Impulse on the weakned for that caused it to cry out in pain. Sora went to Master as he attacked the weakned form with strong attacks. Sakura used the Light Card again. Sailor Moon then managed to broke the struggle as she attacked the form as it cried in agony. "One more attack!" Sailor Moon called as everyone nodded now ready to finish Chaos off once and for all. "Chaos... i never known about you. But i do know you are just Reacas... controlling friends, changing forms everything! Would you like to spare a few words?" Bailey ask the weakened form. Chaos just growled at the five of them, but to Sailor Moon's surprise since she'd never known Chaos to speak on it's own without a vessel, it said in agony, **"...We not like you, dwellers of light..."** "Of course you don't." Bailey said. "Wait! What are you saying?" Sailor Moon ask Chaos.

 **"...Light...never meant to exist...darkness always been the key to everything...living beings never meant to come to be..."** Chaos grunted in the dark, low and metellic voice. "So you're saying that we're a mistake?" Sailor Moon questioned, before she realised the real reason and told Chaos, "You were afraid of change, because you were created too when the light was born and life began to exist. But know this, Chaos. Things change, and whether you like it or not, no one can change that. Only Time and Light can. Even Gods can make a difference and so can us mortals too, because change will always come, the good and the bad, and life can only do what they can to get used to it."

"And guess what... I am a God. And you remind me of all the enemies i have fought. Good bye." Bailey said as he charged Twilight on Lost Memory. "Sorry, Chaos, but you've caused too much suffering and you're worse than any other bad guy I've met." Ash added, charging light on his KeyBlade, as he, Sakura, and Sora used their KeyBlades as light formed from the tips of their weapons while Sailor Moon powered up some power of the Silver Crystal while being careful in not using too much of it's power within her KeyBlade. Then they all fired beams as Chaos wasn't able to react before he was impaled and screamed **"Wretched... dwellers of light...!"** Before he disappeared to dark mist ending the final battle.

 _(Boss Theme Ends)_

Everything inside Scorpionas was reacting violently, while Bailey, Sailor Moon who reverted back into her Super form, Sora, Ash and Sakura leaped out with the relics and escaped just before the chest within the giant form of Scorpionas closed up, while the Chaos inside roared in agony and defeat. Then it dissolved as Cassie, and Madi gapped at Bailey's new form. In fact, everyone else gapped at Bailey's new form. "Whoa..." Crash and Eddie both said in awe and amazement.

"Bailey... what is that?" Cisna ask. Catrine appeared smiled and said "That is Bailey's Resolute form. Every god of Light, Darkness, and Twilight activates it. There is still one more thing." They all looked and saw a little boy with angel wings, gold hair, a white robe, and a halo laying there in Scorpionas' place as he groaned as Catrine said "Markus Angel of the Scorpions under the name Scorpionas. It has been far to long since i have last seen you. We were meant to protect the light little brother."

"LITTLE BROTHER!?" The Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Team Pokepals, Grovyle, Loran, and even Marluxia exclaimed in shock and disbelief. "Are you serious?" Manny asked, dumbfounded. Catrine kneeled and said "Markus you are now back. Let's rule the light together." Markus have tears in his eyes as he embraced his sister as he said "I'm so sorry! I have done these terrible acts big sister! I missed you!" "I missed you too." Catrine said while embracing him back with tears falling down her eyes.

While most of the group suddenly realised that left over genes of Chaos still lingered and had made it's way to Scorpionas...no, Markus, Diego, Manny, Puss, and Shrek were still in disbelief. "Okay...did I just hit my head or something?" Diego muttered, uncertain. On the other hand, Goofy, Donkey, Sid, Crash and Eddie were getting emotional. "Gawrsh..." Goofy wiped a tear away. "A happy reunion." Sid sniffled. "Brother and sister reunited..." Donkey whimpered. Crash sniffled and wiped away tears as he said, his voice cracking, "I am seriously not gonna cry. I'm tougher than that."

"I'm not..." Eddie whimpered, before he bursted into hysterical crying, before he unknowingly grabbed his brother's tail and used it to blow his nose, much to Crash's annoyances as he snatched it back from him. "Let's go home." Bailey said as everyone nodded.

 _(Celebration Theme: EXEC_RIG=VEDA/.)_

The group teleported back along with Kairi and Namine just outside of Duloc and they all sighed in relief that both dimensions were finally saved. "Thanks for everything, guys. I never could've done it without you." Bailey said to Sailor Moon and the others who smiled at him and his group. "Hey, I'm just glad that things worked out just fine, and we all made it out okay." Sailor Moon replied with a smile. "So uh, Marluxia. What are you gonna do now?" Sid asked. The nightmare version of the Pink haired Nobody, unlike last time, remained to be as he admitted, "Well...I don't feel welcomed within your dimension. But then...where should I go?"

"That's easy." Ellie said supportingly, "If it's alright with Bailey, why don't you go with them to their dimension?" gesturing at Bailey's group. "I have been meaning to place in another general. And Vincent, and Genesis can come to since Vincent is immortal, and Genesis wishes to redeem himself so that can be a start." Bailey suggested. Vincent smiled a little for once, but shook his head and said, "I appreciate the offer, Bailey. However, I feel that my place is here in this dimension. Besides," he turned to his friends, Sailor Moon and the others, continuing, "I did promise myself I would one day rejoin Sailor Moon, even if I don't have to live in the same area as them."

"Well, just so you know, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie and Cid have been reborn and like us, they got their memories back too." Mickey suggested, "I can take you to Radiant Garden, if ya' like." Vincent was surprised to hear that the friends he thought he'd never see again were reborn and had also regained their memories. With a smile again, he nodded, "I appreciate it, Mickey." Genesis also apologetically shook his head at Bailey and replied, "No thank you, Bailey. I'm going back to sleep for a while and someday rejoin Sailor Moon and her friends."

"If your sure." Bailey said. "Sora!" They all looked at saw Kairi (From Kingdom Hearts) with Yen Sid running to them. "Kairi!?" Sora, Riku and the rest of their friends in this dimension save for Vincent and Genesis exclaimed in confusion. "Hey, what're you doing here?" Casey asked, surprised, while Manny groaned, something about, 'Great, now we have two Kairi's in confusion.' and Bailey's Kairi was surprised to hear someone else sharing the same name as her.

Kairi stopped once she reached her friends and panted before standing up and told them, "I heard about what happened from Master Yen Sid, so he took me here." before noticing Namine and gapped in surprise. "So...it wasn't a dream then." Her Nobody shook her head and said, "I'm afraid not. But...everything's alright now." as she started to become see-through, alarming most of the group, while Ash, Misty, Brock, Sora, Riku and even Kairi began to become sad, realising what this meant.

"What's meaning with Naminie?" Little Kairi asked, confused. Ash sighed, and told Bailey's daughter, "See, the thing is...Namine here is this Kairi's Nobody...now she has to go back to her." "Indeed." They looked and saw Roxas as Madi screamed and landed on her arse startled to see the boy in front of her. And like Namine, Roxas was see-through too and even this made Donkey, Sid, Crash and Eddie scream in fright while Puss cat-shrieked in fright.

"Roxas!" Sora exclaimed, wondering how in the world his Nobody came out of his body like that without him realising it. "Okay...Now I know I'm dreaming." Shrek thought. "When Namine was taken out of Kairi, I got myself out of Sora to and did my best to protect her and the rest of you guys." Roxas explained, "And...I had some little bit of help from someone who is the fake of my best friend." "You got that right." A familiar cocky voice spoke, as the nightmare replica of Axel, and even Rinoa both appeared, also ghostly form, much to everyone's shock and confusion.

"Axel?" Ash muttered. "Rinoa..." Sailor Moon, Loran and Vincent muttered. "Um...Master Yen Sid?" Mickey asked. Yen Sid smiled and replied, "Calm yourself, Mickey. The threat is now over. They came to me while all of you went to Balandor. When I informed them of what was happening, they secretly aided you all in saving both dimensions." "We gave all of you some of our strength to help you at times in need. Even Roxas helped." Rinoa added, smiling at her friends. "I sensed that something was wrong and...Axel wanted to come with."

"Ah, c'mon. I may be gone, but at least I've got a place to stay, like Marluxia's nightmare-form here." Axel added with a grin. "Besides, I told you guys before. You all make me feel like I'm real and have a heart. Got it memorized?" he tapped the side of his head. "Definately just like your realself." Marluxia smirked. Roxas smiled, before his expression becoming a bit sad as he said, "Still, now that everything's back to normal, me and Namine have to go back to Sora and Kairi." "And the two of us will be headin' back to Deltora in the Realm of Non-Existant." Axel added, his expression becoming into a sad smile as well.

"Well, at least we can visit Balandor anytime we like, right?" Sid said, optimistically, only for Catrine sigh in sadness as well, which caught everyone else's attention. "What's wrong, Catrine?" Misty asked. Catrine sighed again, before admitting, "There was a gap that was created by the Chaos within Markus in the form of Scorpionas that wasn't meant to be. Now that everything is back to normal...the gap will close and...no one will be allowed to venture into our dimension again." much to everyone's shock.

"Well that's too bad. But. If i can mange to come up with a spell we can cross though the gap and visit again." Bailey promised. "Are you sure? That sounds dangerous?" Roxas ask. "Sometimes Gods can make things possible. If I'm lucky i can make it successful. Until then we will never forget you. And Sailor Moon here." He gave Sailor Moon the necklace as he said "It's in your hands now. If i keep it then more dangers will come for it. I shall name it 'The Serenity Necklace' since the Moon is kind of like Twilight you can use it and it will serve as a reminder of our adventure." Bailey gave a nod. He, Marluxia and everyone else from his time stepped to Catrine as Cassie said "Until we meet again everyone!" They gave waves as Catrine transported them back.

Despite the tears, the group waved a goodbye to Bailey, Marluxia and his group, with Sailor Moon calling out, her voice croaking, "We'll never forget you guys either, Bailey!" "I hope we'll see you again someday!" Ash added, tears falling. With that, Bailey and his group were gone, and then, after muttering their goodbyes, Axel and Rinoa both returned to Deltora, and Roxas rejoined Sora while Namine rejoined Kairi. Sailor Moon stopped waving, before trying her best not to cry. "Serena..." Tuxedo Mask wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Well...that's that." Sailor Moon said, before she and the others noticed that Genesis was once again glowing, and he nodded a farewell, before vanishing back into his sleep. Despite the sadness of having said goodbye, Sailor Moon and the rest of the group knew, that their hearts were now connected with the hearts of Bailey, his friends and family, and maybe the developing hearts within both Axel and Marluxia.

The group all gazed up at the sky as the sun began to set, the breeze gently blowing at them.

* * *

 **And so from that moment on in Bailey's dimension Marluxia was made as a Lord of Bailey's Balandor army and served the Kingdom well. Cassie, Reks, Madi, and Teepo were spending their days together. Hayner is now the strongest boy in Balandor thanks to Hojo. Markus was welcomed back to his home by Catrine. And Their powers were never forgotten. In Sailor Moon's dimension Serena, Rini, Lusie, and Darien kept the Serenity Necklace from possible dangers. Sora, Riku, and Kairi went back to Destiny Islands. Everyone got along nicely while never forgetting their experiences and unknowest to them their are more than their is yet to come. The question is is it possible the'll met again?**

 **The end.**


End file.
